Transformers: Wild Force
by Nephilim Sparda Prime
Summary: Takes Place During PRWF Ep 6: While chasing after the Tire Org to rescue Princess Shayla, The rangers meet a new ally, who will help them in great battles that are soon to come. But their new ally also finds love in unexpected places. Taylor/OC.
1. The Mechanical Savior

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Power Rangers Wild Force, Transformers Armada, Transformers Prime, DMC: Devil May Cry, Or Knight Rider.

(3rd POV)

The Tire Org rolled up, down and around the winding roadway that led to the cave, inside his rim was his hostage, Princess Shayla.

Following close behind were the power rangers, who were riding their newly acquired Savage Cycles.

Alyssa sped ahead of the other rangers and tried to get close, but the Tire Org leaped up onto a cliff face and bounced onto some rock. The rocks shattered apart and rolled down the hill, and into the road.

Alyssa weaved around the rocks, trying not to hit one.

But apparently, luck was not on her side today, she hit a medium sized rock and the bike flipped forward, throwing Alyssa off of her bike and landing hard, her shoulder hitting the pavement with a loud crack.

She cries in pain as she rolled to her side.

All the other rangers stopped and ran to their injured comrade.

"Alyssa? Are you okay?" Asked Cole

"I think my shoulder is broken" Alyssa said.

"Guys, we need to get Princess Shayla back, Max stay with her" Said Cole

"You got it" said Max

Just as the Rangers were approaching their Savages Cycles, the sound of an engine filled their ears.

Taylor looked down the road to see a giant truck speeding down the road.

The truck looked like something out of the future, it was Black, with Red headlights and a Blue Windshield, the top of the grill had a word on it.

It said in bold purple letters "Prime".

It had two trailers, one was black and silver, and its wheels were tank treads, on the side of the trailer was a symbol of a red face. It was like a sign of peace and justice.

The second trailer was purple, but Its what it was was unclear.

Taylor walked into the middle of the road and put up a hand, telling whoever was driving the truck to stop.

But the truck never slowed down, in fact it picked up speed.

"Hey! Stop! This area is too dangerous, please go the other way!" Taylor yelled.

But the truck still kept on going.

Taylor braced for a head on collision with the truck when something extraordinary happened.

The truck and its trailers leaped into the air, flying right over top of all the rangers and the boulders.

"Did you just see that?" Asked Taylor

"Yeah, and I still can't believe it. Where is it going?" Asked Cole

"I don't know, but it might be going after Princess Shayla, I think we should chase it" said Taylor.

Cole nodded and then the rangers (Minus Max and Alyssa) rode after the black rig.

(Where the Princess is)

The Tire Org rolled onto a dirt road, he was almost there.

But he was not alone, because bearing down the road at over 150 MPH, was the black truck.

The Tire Org swerved left and right to deny the truck from passing him.

But the truck, even with its two trailers, managed to get along side the Tire Org.

A little thing came out the side of the truck's door and purple laser shot out at the outside of the rim.

"Owwww, hey, your ruining my waxed finish" said the Tire Org.

The truck only responded with snarling growl from its engine.

The laser then cut around the outside of the rim, making a circle. The rim then fell right off, revealing Princess Shayla inside.

The princess looked at the truck with confusion and joy.

She tried to look to see her savior, but the Windows were too tinted.

The truck then got closer to the Tire Org, their bodies almost touching each other, its Passenger side door opened…to reveal nobody sitting in the driver's seat.

"Get in!" A male mechanical voice said.

Princess Shayla was shocked.

"Did you just…talk to me?" She asked

"I will answer your questions later, but right now you must get in, we're running out of road!" The truck said.

Without giving a second thought, Princess Shayla climbed out of the Tire Org and into the truck.

Then the truck began to slow down, while the Tire Org kept on rolling.

Princess Shayla looked around in the interior of the truck she was in, and their was not a single soul in here, with the exception of herself.

She looked at the steering wheel and the gear shift…they were operating by themselves.

Shayla was now afraid.

"Don't be scared, I'm here to help you" the truck said in a soothing tone.

Behind the truck, the rangers were now coming up behind it.

"Cole, I can see the Princess in there." Said Taylor

Cole then sped ahead of the others and got right next to the truck. Then he pulled out his Lion Blaster and aimed it at the truck.

"Pull Over! Now!" Yelled Cole

The sound of down shifting was heard as the truck pulled to a stop. Then the engine shut off, the sounds of the engine ticking could be heard.

the rangers then surrounded the truck, each one was branding their trademark weapon.

"Let the Princess go!" Said Taylor.

The passenger side door opened and Princess Shayla climbed out and ran to Cole. Then the door closed again.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Cole asked

"No, I'm fine, he saved me" she said pointing at the black rig.

Taylor demorphed and went over to the truck's driver side door, then she yanked it open.

Her face went pale as she looked inside.

"Cole, their is no one in this truck" Taylor said.

"What!? That's impossible! A truck can't drive itself! Can it?" Asked Danny

"I don't know, but I better pop the hood and look to see if there is some type of device inside, maybe one that allows the truck to be controlled remotely" said Taylor as she went to the front of the truck and tried to open the hood. But it wouldn't budge.

"Come on you stupid Truck, open up!" Growled Taylor.

The hood snapped up, but it did too quickly and it knocked the yellow ranger flat on her butt.

The hood then slammed shut and the massive diesel engine roared to life, black smoke bellowing from its stacks.

The red headlights flashes on, blinding Taylor for a moment, then the lights shut off. The horn blared, forcing Taylor to cover her ears.

"Whoever you are, show yourself" Taylor said.

Suddenly the truck pulled forward, disconnecting from the two trailers, the it began to shake and what happened next was the most shocking thing that the rangers will ever see.

(Transformers Armada Soundtrack 03: Charge)

"TRANSFORM!" A mechanical male voice said.

The truck's body began to change, it's back wheels and the frame that held them became legs, the two fenders on the front spun forward, a pair of black hands coming out of the smoke stacks.

The grill folded down onto the underside of the truck and a head popped out from where the grill once was. It's face consisted of a masks that covered its mouth, and its eyes were two different colors.

The left eye was Blood Red, while the right eye was Electric Blue.

On its shoulder was the same red symbol that was on the trailer.

What was once a truck, was now a black, 30 ft tall robot.

Taylor's jaw dropped, Cole's eyes widened, Danny looked like he was going to faint.

But Princess Shayla was very surprised, the fact that a robot saved her was…well…not normal, even for her.

Just by looking at it, Princess Shayla could feel the good radiating from it, she could also sense leadership, kindness and love. But at the same time, she could sense betrayal, hurt, sorrow and anger.

The robot truck looked at the rangers and the princess "What? You never seen a robot that can turn into a truck before?" It said in a voice that sounded like a 17 year old teenage male.

All the rangers nodded their heads.

"Well than, this is your first." The robot said, then he approached Princess Shayla.

He got down on one knee and looked at her "Are you alright? I trust that you did not sustain any damage?" The robot asked her.

"I'm alright, thank you for saving me" She said smiling at the mechanical titan.

"It's fine, it's my duty to protect those in need, no matter the cost, Freedom Is The Right Of All Sentient Beings." The robot said.

"What is your name?" Asked Shayla

"You can call me Nephilim Prime, Son Of Optimus Prime, Prince Of The Autobots" said Nephilim Prime.

"I am Princess Shayla, these are the Wild Force Power Rangers" she said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" said Nephilim Prime.

Taylor walked up and knocked on the giant robots leg, she winced in pain as she rubbed her knuckle.

"Your a tough one aren't ya?" Muttered Taylor

"Hey, we should probably go after that Tire Org" said Danny.

"Your right, let's go" said Cole as they all got back on their bikes and chased after the Org.

Nephilim Prime looked at Princess Shayla "how about we go and help your friend out?" He said.

Shayla nodded.

"TRANSFORM!" Nephilim Prime said as he shifted back down into a truck.

Then he opened his door for the Princess and she climbed in.

The door closed and they took off.

The ride was quiet, when Nephilim Prime broke the silence "so, you are like a guardian to these rangers?" Nephilim Prime asked.

She nodded

"Cool, I have a team of my own, but they are currently on assignments in other parts of the galaxy" Nephilim Prime said.

"The galaxy? You mean your an alien?" Asked Shayla

"That's right, you see I am an Autonomous Robotic Organism from the planet Cybertron, also known as an Autobot" Nephilim Prime said.

"Your a living Robot?" She asked

"Yep" he said.

"Well let's try to change the mood in here" Nephilim Prime said as he turned on the radio.

The song "21 Guns" by Green Day came on.

Princess Shayla, having never left the Animarium, was very puzzled by this music.

"Whoops, didn't want that song" said Nephilim Prime.

The radio then changed to a different station, and the song "Bittersweet Symphony" by The Verve came on.

"This is an okay song, but it will do for now" Nephilim Prime said.

"Why does the human race have so many different song types? Can't they just go with one song type?" Asked Princess Shayla

"There are so many because of the different moods, and some songs express feelings, and some have a hidden meaning to them, all this can come through the song itself, or through the song's lyrics. Like for example "I Can Transform Ya" By Eminem, it has a hidden meaning in it." Nephilim Prime explained

"What is the hidden meaning?" Asked Shayla

"The meaning for "I Can Transform Ya" means that I could turn your life around, I could change it." He explained.

"Oh, I get it now, thanks for telling me" said Princess Shayla

"Your welcome, and I see your friend" he said as he began to shift down and made a quick turn so he was facing the other way, then he stopped and shut off his engine.

Alyssa and Max were a bit shocked to see Princess Shayla coming out of the passenger side of the large black truck.

Nephilim Prime did an X-Ray scan on Alyssa's body and noticed that her left shoulder was broken.

.::Ratchet, This is Nephilim Prime::.

.::Go ahead, Nephilim Prime, I'm here, did you find those colored costumed humans who call themselves the Wild Force Power Rangers?::. Ratchet responded

.::Yeah I did, but one of them are in need of medical treatment, can you leave your post for a moment to help?::. Nephilim Prime asked

.::Of course I can, just give me your location and I will bridge right over there::. Ratchet said

.::Just outside of Turtle Cove, interstate 82, the winding roads in the mountains::. Nephilim Prime responded.

.:: okay, I will see you in a few nanoclicks, Nephilim Prime out::. Nephilim Prime said as he ended the chat.

Nephilim Prime then disconnected his trailer and pulled forward.

"TRANSFORM!" Nephilim Prime yelled as he turned into his robot form.

Alyssa and Max's eyes widened with shock, and Max pulled out his growl phone, preparing to morph.

Princess Shayla grabbed Max's arm "It's alright, he's on our side" she said.

Max put his phone away.

"Her shoulder is broken, I already have a medic on the way" Nephilim Prime said.

Suddenly a swirling green portal opened up in front of them. A mint green Search And Rescue Hummer H2, and a tan yellow 2009 Pontiac GTO came through it.

When they both came out the portal closed behind them.

Suddenly, both cars transformed into robots, The Hummer's transformation was a little more complicated and advanced then the Pontiac's.

The Hummer bot had what looked like a pair of round glasses around his eyes, and he had a black mustache and beard.

The tan yellow one was different, the whole rear of the car had become a large set of shoulders, and a head was where the center of the trunk was at. He had a black visor above his head, like a pair of sun glasses.

Both robots had electric blue eyes.

"I came as quickly as I could, Could you show me who the patient is?" The Hummer bot asked

Nephilim Prime pointed to Alyssa, who was still staring at the Three giant robots.

The Hummer bot walked over to Alyssa and shot a Blue beam from his eyes which ran over the noble tiger ranger.

The beam quickly dissipated back into the bots eyes.

"I will get her fixed up immediately, but right now I need you to-" he didn't finish because at that moment, the ground shook.

Nephilim Prime turned around to see the Tire Org, but he was about the size of the empire state building.

"Oh shit, this is just perfect" Nephilim Prime said as he gritted his denta.

Max immediately hopped back on his bike and headed for the other rangers.

"Looks like I got to go and pound an engine block out" Nephilim Prime said as he began to head towards the giant monster.

"Wait, look!" Princess Shayla said as she pointed to another figure.

Ready into a fighting position, was the Wild Force Megazord, but it was missing its left arm.

Nephilim Prime chuckled "no offense, but that is not very intimidating" Nephilim Prime said.

Suddenly a motorcycle engine was heard as all attention focused on Alyssa, who rode off on her Savage Cycle to the battle.

It was only five minutes after she left, that a white tiger zord appeared and connected with the Megazord.

Then the Megazord charged at the Tire Org and began to punch him, but it was no use, his rubbery body was just deflecting the punches.

"My turn" he said as he pulled out two weapons that looked like throwing boomerang knives.

Light red energy enveloped the weapons as he threw them at the Megazord, which hit dead center in the chest.

The Zord then fell to the ground.

Nephilim Prime was clutching his fist.

"Alright, I can't watch this, it's pathetic, no offense" he said as he leaped into the air.

(Micron Legends OST: Super Convoy)

"Nephilim Prime: Super Mode: Powerlinx!" He said as a pair of red hands came out of the bottle of his feet, then his whole body flipped around, into half a torso.

The black and silver trailer then folded outward into a set of legs.

The torso then connected with the legs, making purple sparks dance all around the body.

A head popped out of the top of the torso, it was the same head design, but different, the mask was made of silver pipes which went across the sides of his face, making it look like half horns.

A pair of glowing purple eyes flashed on, and glared at the Tire Org.

"Hey, who are you?" Asked the Tire Org, his voice showed annoyance.

Nephilim Prime made a fist as he growled.

"I'm your worst nightmare, Motherfucker!" Nephilim Prime said as he charged at the org and punched him in the chest, causing him to fly into a mountain.

"And you call yourself a challenge" Nephilim Prime said.

The Tire Org got up and growled "Lucky hit, big deal" the rubber org said as he pulled out his weapon and threw them at Nephilim Prime…which bounced right off him.

"What!? Impossible!?" The Tire Org yelled.

"You have some pretty shitty weapons, let me show you mine. Overload: Powerlinx!" Nephilim Prime said.

(Transformers Armada Soundtrack: More Than Meets The Eye)

The purple trailer began to transform into a set of shoulder mounted cannons, a pair of hands grabbed the triggers before pulling the barrels

into their places.

The giant cannons then connected into two slots on Nephilim Prime's back. Now the Prime's power had doubled.

"Sparkplug: Transform and Combine!" Nephilim Prime yelled as a Blue Lamborghini Diablo flew out of nowhere and connected with a little bulk on Nephilim Prime's shoulder.

The prime made a muscle pose, before pulling out a giant black hand held laser blaster.

"You pal are making me really really mad, my engines are overheating with anger!" The Tire Org said.

"Oh yeah, well let this cool you off" said Nephilim Prime as he pointed his black laser blaster at the Tire Org.

"MAXIMUM FIRE!" He said as he pulled the trigger and a bunch of lasers came out of his gun, each one ripping right through the Tire Org like tissue.

The org wobbled but refused to fall.

"I'm…not…going…down…yet" the org said.

"Fine then, but try to survive this. OVERLOAD FIRE!" Nephilim Prime yelled as the two shoulder mounted cannons began to glow purple, then a beam came out of the barrels, making a wide spread beam that went right through the org.

The org then began to fall "Not…Cool…Man" he said as the org hit the ground and exploded.

From the safety of their Megazord, all the rangers were all shocked, a robot, just defeated an org, all on his own.

Nephilim Prime made a heroic pose "Looks like he won't be anymore trouble" Nephilim Prime said as he approached the Wild Force Megazord.

He held out his hand "here guys, let me help you up" he said.

The Megazord grabbed his hand and got pulled up.

"That was totally Awesome!" Said Max

"Thank you my robotic friend, is their anyway we can repay you?" Asked Cole

"Me and my friends need a place to stay?" The giant Prime asked.

"You can stay with us on the animarium" Cole said.

Nephilim Prime nodded

Looks like this adventure just got evermore interesting.


	2. Meeting The Team

(3rd POV)

After the battle with the Tire Org, The rangers all agreed (with Princess Shayla's approval) that Nephilim Prime and his Autobots could stay with them on the Animarium.

Alyssa had to ride with Nephilim Prime, because of that little sneaky stunt she pulled to get to the others during the fight, this action messed up her broken shoulder even more.

Princess Shayla also rode with the black cybertronian, she would ask him questions about his race and he would give her detailed answers, he told her about the Mini-Cons, The destruction of their home world and Nephilim Prime's father, Optimus Prime.

Nephilim Prime had contacted his men and told them that they had found a suitable hideout that was perfect for a headquarters. He also told them to have everything transferred to their new home.

When they got there, Nephilim Prime let both Alyssa and Shayla out before taking both his trailer and Overload to a spot outside the temple.

Once he unhitched both trailers, he transformed and headed into the temple. He had to climb over the temple's wall to get inside, since he was bigger then the entrance.

When he got in, he saw all the rangers scatters across the main area of the temple.

"Guys, I have something to tell you" Nephilim Prime said.

"What's wrong?" Asked Cole

"I have kept something about me secret. You see, I'm not fully cybertronian, I'm only half, but I'm actually human " The Prime said.

This received a lot of shocked gasp from the rangers and Princess Shayla.

"Your human? You don't look human" said Taylor

"That is because I have the power to turn into a full sized cybertronian, I could take the form of any cybertronian that I have encountered." Nephilim Prime said.

"It's best that I show you" The Prime said.

Suddenly Nephilim Prime's body began to shrink, the metal began changing to flesh. When it stopped, what was once a 30 foot tall cybertronian, was now a 17 year old male. He was wearing a black jacket with red interior linings, a black tank top, black denim jeans and combat boots.

The Autobot insignia was sewn into the left shoulder of the jacket.

The boy had tan skin, his hair was a shining purple. He had two different colored eyes, the left eye was Blood Red, while the right eye was Electric Blue.

What shocked them the most was his right arm, it was the arm of a robot. It was black and silver, that had glowing purple flames on it.

"This is the real me" said the boy as he approached the rangers.

"My name is Brendan" he said.

Taylor walked up to Brendan and poked him in his chest "yeah, that is definitely human" she said.

"But I can't feel his heart" she added.

"Perhaps I can" said Cole as he closed his eyes and began to divert his concentration to locate Brendan's heart.

He found it, but is sounded…different, he could hear it beating, but it made an electrical thrumming noise.

"I can sense his heart, but it sounds different" he said.

"That is my heart, but I also have a spark, which is the soul of a cybertronian" he said.

"What would a spark look like?" Asked Max

"It looks like…perhaps a look at it will help you out" Brendan said as he took off his jacket, then his black tank top.

This revealed his muscular chest, causing Alyssa's, Taylor's and Princess Shayla's to blush wildly, while heating up at the same time.

Suddenly a crease on his chest began to hiss, and his whole chest opened up, to reveal a pulsing, thrumming purple orb, inside that orb was his heart, but it was encased in black metal.

"It's… it's beautiful, I have never seen such a thing like that before" said Taylor

"Yeah, it really is something huh?" He asked.

The chest plates closed, and the crease on his chest disappeared.

Brendan then put on his tank top, and his jacket.

"Well, I think I need an introduction, you all know me, I need to know all of you" Brendan said.

Cole was the first to step up "I'm Cole, I'm the Red Wild Force Ranger, I'm also the leader of this team, and I control the Red Lion Zord" he said as he held out his hand.

Brendan shook it "Great to meet you Cole" Brendan said.

Then he walked to Max "I'm Max, I'm the Blue Wild Force Ranger, I control the Blue Shark Zord" he said as he and Brendan fist bumped.

"That was you with the giant robotic Jaws? Nice, that shark has some bite" he said.

Then he walked to Danny "I'm Danny, I'm the Black Wild Force Ranger, and I control the Black Bison Zord" he said as they shook hands.

"Your strong like one too, you are very fit as well" Brendan said.

Then he walked up to Alyssa, who was at first a little shy, but then again, everyone is shy around New people "Hi, I'm Alyssa, I am the White Wild Force Ranger, I control the White Tiger Zord" she said as she held out her hand.

Brendan shook it, but Alyssa shuddered under his touch, but in a good way.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" he said, with a sexy accent that made her almost moan in pleasure.

Then he walked up to Taylor, who was standing with her hands behind her back. "I'm Taylor, I'm the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, I was the first one to become a Ranger, I control the Yellow Eagle Zord" she said.

"You already know me" said Princess Shayla

"It's nice to meet you, it's nice to meet all of you" he said to them.

But what Brendan didn't know, was that one of the females, was plotting something…something naughty.

(Well, what do you think? Review to tell me what you thought on this chapter.)


	3. History And Fate

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Power Rangers Wild Force, Transformers: Armada, Transformers Prime, DMC Devil May Cry, Or Knight Rider.

(3rd POV)

In the temple, the rangers, Princess Shayla, and Brendan were all just sitting around in their usual spots.

Brendan was currently on his laptop which caught the attention of Taylor.

She walked over to where he was working and sat down with him.

"What are you looking at?" She asked

"I'm trying to find any signals that the Mini-Con panels give off." Brendan said.

"How many of these Mini-Cons are there?" Asked Taylor

"Well, there are almost 200 Mini-Cons in different places all over this planet. It would have been easy to find them when they had first scattered, but their ship had crashed millions of years ago, around B.C. times, maybe even before than" Brendan explained

This then caught Alyssa's attention.

"What do these Mini-Cons do? And why do you need to find them?" Alyssa asked

"The Mini-Cons are the pawns in our battle, whoever posses them gains the upper hand and is sure to go on to victory." He said.

"Your not going to use them as weapons, are you?" Asked Cole

"The Autobots are peaceful, and we treat the Mini-Cons as equals, But to the Decepticons they are nothing but slaves. When the battle's over, the Mini-Cons will be free, they help build our cities and industries back on Cybertron, they were built to be workers, but never slaves." Brendan said

"But it would takea some time find them, they are all in special panels that put them in a form of hibernation. This makes them harder to find, that is why I ask you all if you would please help me?" Brendan asked.

"Of course we will, but we would need to see what these panels would look like?" Said Shayla.

Brendan opened an image on his laptop and showed it to them.

The panel looked like a home run plate used in baseball. It was green with a little blue in it, in the middle of the panel was a giant M.

"We will have our scanners set to detect Mini-Con activity so when another one wakes up, we'll know" said Brendan.

(The Nexus)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THE TIRE ORG WAS DESTROYED!?" Boomed Master Org as he pointed his staff at the two duke orgs.

Jindrex and Toxica were backed into a corner, they were afraid.

"He was, but it wasn't the rangers" said Toxica

"It was some giant robot!" Said Jindrex

Master Org stopped "A robot?" Asked Master Org

"Yeah, it was a big black robot with glowing purple eyes, It literally decimated and destroyed the Tire Org within three minutes" said Jindrex

"It used some weird weapons too, one of them was, and I quote, a Blue Italian sports car" said Toxica

Master Org began to grin "We must use their victory to our advantage, that kind of power, it must be ours!" Master Org declared.

(Back At The Animarium)

Brendan was working on his Mini-Con partner Sparkplug.

That was when the Mini-Con detector went off.

Brendan and Sparkplug then sprinted to the main room.

When they got there the rangers were waiting fir them.

"What do you got?" Asked Brendan

"A Mini-Con was just detected, but I don't know where" said Alyssa

"Let me look…" he then began typing until his eyes widened "…that's impossible" he said.

"What?" Asked Taylor

"According to the data, the Mini-Con is right here on this island, even better, it is in this very area of the temple." Brendan said.

Suddenly the water fountain began to glow, and three lights flashed.

Brendan approached the fountain, and dunked his hand into the water…only to pull out a glowing green Mini-Con panel…then another…and another.

"Three? There were three Mini-Cons in this fountain?" Brendan asked.

"This isn't a coincidence, this is fate" he said.

Then the Mini-Cons appeared

The one in the middle had blue wings as well as blue legs, it's chest was gold. It's optics consisted a red box-like visor.

The one on the left had a blue chest, its wings were white with blue on the outline of the wings.

It's visor was red just like the middle one's visor, and it even retained its box-like shape.

The one on the right was different in color and appearance. It's chest was a light grey, while the rest of its body was Steele Black With red on the right arm and on the back knee joint. It still had a red box-like visor like the other two.

"I…don't…believe…it" Brendan said.

"What? What is it?" Asked Danny

"These are three of the nine legendary Mini-Con weapons" Brendan said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Princess Shayla

"While all Mini-Cons are powerful, there were 12 of them that could combine with two others on its team, what we just found is the Mini-Con team that forms the Star Saber" Explained Brendan

"What's a Star Saber?" Asked Taylor

"The Star Saber is sword that is told to hold unimaginable power. It is good that we found these guys before the Decepticons did, or we would have been at their mercy" said Brendan

Suddenly all three of the visors lit up, then they began to beep.

"Um, what are they doing?" Asked Max

"They're talking" said Brendan

"Why do they speak like that?" Asked Alyssa

"Because Mini-Cons were never born with a voice box, they have what we call a voice modulator, which translates speech into beeps, whirs, and buzzes" Brendan explained

"Can you understand them?" Asked Shayla

"Indeed I do, they are telling me that because I reactivated them, they will do whatever I tell them to do" Brendan said.

"Why would they ask to serve you?" Asked Danny

"When a Mini-Con is reactivated, it latches on to the person/and or bot who reactivated him." Said Brendan

The middle Mini-Con looked at Brendan and began to beep.

"It's a pleasure to meet you three" Brendan said.

"What did he say this time?" Asked Taylor

"He told me that his name is Sonar, and that the other two's names are Jetstorm and Runway." Said Brendan.

This day was a good day, now that the Star Saber is in good hands.


	4. Devil Enraged By The Painful Past

(3rd POV)

Brendan walked into the main chamber of the temple, the Star Saber Team following him close behind, as well as Sparkplug.

Just then Brendan saw Max "hey man, what's up?" Asked Brendan

"A new Org just showed up, want to tag team em?" He asked

"Sure, you want to come guys?" Brendan asked the three seeker Mini-Cons.

They nodded.

"Alright, let's go" Brendan said as he got his jacket on.

(Turtle Cove Harbor)

The new Org was roaming around when The blue ranger ran and did a flying kick into his chest, making him stumble backwards.

"One Ranger can't stop me!" The org said in a gargling voice.

"But two can!" Brendan said as he pulled out two large pistols and began to fire hundreds of bullets at the org.

Sparks popped off the Org as he grunted in pain

The org fired a red beam at Brendan, which hit him and he fell down.

The other rangers then came in, the black and yellow rangers helped Max up, while Red and White came to Brendan.

"Hold on guys, we will be able to sink this heap, if we fight as a team" said Cole

"Give me your best shot!" The org said.

"Gladly" Brendan said as a purple light glowed on his back.

A sword manifested itself onto his back and Brendan pulled it out, twirling it around until it was at his side.

"Rebellion" Brendan said as he charged at the org.

Brendan did a downward spiral slash at the org, but he blocked it with his shield.

Brendan then punched the org in his face with his Prime Arm, making him fall over.

"Dumbass, never mess with a Techno-Organic Nephilim" Brendan said.

The ship org then spun around and tripped Brendan.

"Motherfucker!" Brendan yelled

"You have quite a sailor mouth, let me change that" the ship org said

The ship org then took out a rusty spear and stabbed Brendan in his shoulder

Brendan cried in pain as his shoulder began to bleed a glowing red liquid.

He then pulled out his crossbow and pointed it at Brendan

"I'm going to enjoy watching your corpse floating in the water" the org said.

"You won't bring me down that easily, shit face" Brendan growled, his voice dangerously low, there was also something almost Demonic in it as well.

Alyssa swore she had just seen Brendan's eyes glow red as he finished his sentence.

Suddenly Brendan put his arms forward and his hand and his Prime Arm glowed, then a purple wave of energy released from his hand/servo and knocked the Ship Org off his feet. Making him fall flat on his back.

The ranger quickly ran and tried to help Brendan up.

Taylor examined his wound "Your shoulder is bleeding severely, you need to get medical attention immediately" she said.

"No!" Brendan snapped, causing Taylor to flinch slightly.

"I mean, I'm fine," Brendan said calmly.

Max then faced the Ship Org "You'll pay for what you did to my friend!" He said as he ran at the org

Max then pushed the ship org into water.

"Max!" Yelled Cole

Light flashed in the water for brief moments, before stopping completely.

Brendan's eyes glowed brighter, they were like two red bulbs cutting through the darkness.

"Brendan? Is something wrong?" Asked Taylor

Brendan said nothing as his shoulder began to stop bleeding, then the giant cut began to close, skin closing up like a needle sewing and knitting up thread.

Taylor was astounded, his body was healing faster then any normal human, and it left no scars.

Brendan then proceeded to walk forward towards the water, and raised out his human arm, the skin began to turn to metal and the metal began to shift and change until it formed a large silver arm, with talons that look like they could cut through solid steel, on the arm was a large glowing cannon.

Brendan pointed his cannon at the water, moving towards the farther ends of the water, then fired.

It was instantaneous, a large laser blast flew into the water, creating a small explosion.

The Ship Org flew out of the water and landed on the docks.

Brendan walked up to the Org and kicked him in the stomach.

"Get up, weakling, where is all that power you had? GET UP! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT! PROVE TO ME THAT YOU ARE BETTER!" Brendan yelled at the Ship Org, kicking him again for good measure.

The Ship Org locked eyes with Brendan, his for ruby red eyes were overshadowed by Brendan's Blood Red eyes.

The org felt afraid, this human was more powerful then any of the rangers, maybe even stronger than Master Org himself.

"I'm not done with you battleshit! NOW…GET…THE…FUCK…UP!" Brendan boomed, his voice became demonic and enraged.

"Live to fight another day, see ya" the Ship Org said.

The ship org then disappeared

Brendan roared towards the sky, and then began to fire his cannon at random boats that were docked on docks.

The boats exploded with every shot.

Cole tried to intervene, but received a fusion blast.

Brendan then stopped firing and got on his knees and raised a fist.

He then began to pound at the ground, hitting it hard enough to crack the cement.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Brendan screamed as he began to hit the ground even more.

Those screams became cries, and those cries turned into sobs.

Brendan's cannon arm turned back into a human arm.

Then Brendan curled up in the center or the divot he created and began to cry.

Taylor approached Brendan, being hesitant at first. But when she made it to him, she pulled him to her chest and let him sob into her chest.

She heard him say "Arcee, Why did you leave me? We were going to be together forever" he whispered

She looked at Cole "We'll find Max in the morning, let's take him back to the Animarium." She said as she lifted him up and carried him bridal style out of the docks, along with the other rangers.

What they didn't see was a pair of Blue Strobes Lights humming in the dark.

"I found you my master" a male voice said.


	5. Revelations and Three Gifts

(3rd)

Taylor walked in carrying a still sobbing Brendan, her yellow shirt drenched with his tears.

Princess Shayla rushed to her side "What happened?" She asked

"I can't explain it, but Brendan was a one man army out there, until he went crazy, then he broke down crying, he kept whispering about Arcee or something" she said.

Shayla gasped, she had learned about Arcee, she was Brendan's former girlfriend, and an Autobot solider, until she was killed by Megatron…Right in front of him. It devastated him, because he had blamed himself for her death. It drove him into depression.

"Everyone I try to get close to dies" Brendan cried

Brendan whimpered and sobbed into Taylor, who tried to sooth him "Shhhhhh, it's alright Brendan, I'm not going anywhere, neither are Shayla or Alyssa or the guys." She cooed

Taylor took off her jacket and his, she began to rub his back, trying to get him to stop crying.

Normally Taylor wouldn't act like this, but she would treat Brendan like she had known him her entire life, like a very best friend, she really liked him, he had more of an attitude than she ever did. But then again, he grew up during an intergalactic war.

Shayla felt what he was feeling, though she had not had a boyfriend, or anyone to love, she had loved Animaria and its people, then the Orgs came and destroyed her kingdom.

It was the worst thing that ever happened to her.

Brendan finally calmed down, but only a little, he was still shedding tears a little.

Taylor embraced him in a hug, never letting him go, his thrumming spark was in sync with her beating heart.

She ran her hands through his luscious purple hair, it was so smooth.

"Aw Brendan, I can sense so much stress within you. You bottle up your emotions so it keeps you tough and strong, but you emotions are part of the key to your power, and it is your friends and family that keep you strong" Princess Shayla said.

Brendan nodded

By then, The Techno-Organic Nephilim had calmed down completely, but his spark was wracked with pain.

Brendan had went to bed, he needed to clear his mind of what had happened.

He closed his eyes, letting sleep consume him.

He didn't see three little orbs appear by his bedside, each one was glowing in sync with another, one was Blue, another was Purple and the last one was Red.

Each orb flashed making an animal noise with it, the Purple one sounded like a crocodile, The Blue one sounded like a shark, and the red one sounded like a growling wolf.

"A gift, for a hero of greatness. You deserve this, I know it" a male voice said as the glows stopped.

(Brendan's POV)

(The Next Morning)

I woke up and yawned, my mind and spark were defiantly feeling better.

I turned to my bedside and what I saw laying on there greatly puzzled and confused me.

On my bedside were three Crystals, each one was about the size of a large marble, each one a different color, each one had a different animal inside them.

They were positioned in a triangle shape.

The one on the top was red, inside was a Timber wolf, it was posed in a leaping position.

The one on the bottom left was Purple, inside it was a Crocodile, it's jaws wide open, looking like it was ready to snap someone in half.

The last one, which was on the bottom right was Blue, inside it was a Megalodon Shark, Its sharp teeth bare for all to see.

All three had electric blue eyes.

"Where the hell did these come from?" I questioned.

I touch the three Crystals, and I felt a surge of energy flow through me, I began to hear voices.

::Master, We are at your beckoning call. How May we serve you?:: A gruff male voice said.

I jumped, frantically looking around the room, no one was there except him.

"Who said that?" I asked

I looked down at the Crystals

The Timber wolf Crystal flashed

::I did:: The voice said

"Who are you?" I asked

::I am the Timber Wolf Zord, and the other two are the Megalodon and Crocodile Zord, We are the three most powerful of our Zord brethren:: He said

"Wait? Zords? You're Wild Zords? I though only Rangers could have you?" I asked

::Not all Wild Zords are be controlled by Rangers:: Timber Wolf Zord said

"How will I summon you? I mean, I don't have those fancy Crystal Sabers that the rangers have" I said.

::With this:: he said as a light glowed in my hand.

it was a black sheen flute in the shape of a crescent moon. It looked like a useful dagger as well. It had three spherical holes in the center of the flute.

::When you want to summon us, insert the Animal Crystals into the three holes on the flute, then play the flute. The song will bring us to you:: The Timber Wolf Zord said.

"Okay, I will" I said as I put the three Crystals, as well as the flute into a subspace compartment in my Prime Arm.

"I think it's time to meet my new Zords" I said as I went to get dressed.

(3rd POV)

(A Few Minutes Later)

Brendan walked into the main chamber of the temple, passing by all the rangers (With the exception of Max, since he has not been found yet)

Cole grabbed a vine and swung down from his spot on the tree to Brendan.

"Hey, are you all better now? You really scared us last night" asked Cole

Brendan turned his head to Cole "Yeah, I'm feeling a whole lot. Hey listen, I got to go, something very important I have to do, if anything comes up about Max or if something bad happens, call me" he said as he placed two fingers to his ear

"Ratchet, I need a bridge, I'm sending coordinates now" he said

A green swirling vortex opened up in front of Brendan, and he walked right through it, when he completely disappeared into the portal, it closed.

"Something is going on, I know it" said Taylor

"What makes you say that?" Asked Danny

"His posture, and his failure to make eye contact. He is hiding something from us" said Taylor

"What's so important to hide?" Asked Alyssa

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out" said Taylor

(In a secluded area in the Nevada desert)

Brendan walked through a large secluded area of the forest near a over sized lake and mountains, he was trying to be as far away from civilization as possible. The only other things here were him and large rocks.

He needed the space, so they could be comfortable.

Brendan then pulled out the flute and the three Animal Crystals.

Brendan looked at them for a second «Would this really work?» he thought to himself.

"Well, here goes nothing" Brendan said as he tossed the three Crystals into the air, each one landing perfectly in their designated hole.

Brendan then made an x with his arms "Wild Zords, Rise Up!" He yelled as he put his lips to the flute and began to play.

The three Crystals began to glow, and their glow began to intensify, getting brighter and brighter by the second.

Suddenly, a large ruby red Timber Wolf with Electric Blue eyes materialized from out of thin air.

Brendan's eyes widened «IT WORKED» he screamed in his head

He held the flute in the air "Arise!" He yelled, voice filled with joy and triumph.

The wolf began to howl at the daytime sky, almost like a calling sign before approaching Brendan.

A large blue Megalodon, with Ruby Red eyes jumped from the large lake and did a back flip before heading Brendan's way.

The mountains shook and something began to come out of the Rocky mountain, it was a large purple Crocodile with Amber Eyes. It shook the remaining rock before approaching Brendan.

The three power animals stood around Brendan, each one bowing their heads respectively at him.

::So this is our master?:: The Megalodon Zord asked, his voice sounding gruff.

::Yes, he is the one that Animus assigned us to protect and serve:: The Timber Wolf Zord said.

::I like him already, you can sense the amazing power in him:: The Crocodile Zord said, his voice baritone like Optimus Prime's.

Back at the Animarium, the sacred spring fountain literally exploded with water.

The Princess and the Rangers looked into the fountain "Its not an Org, Its…a wild zord" said Princess Shayla, who was absolutely shocked.

"Lets go check it out" said Cole as they ran to investigate.


	6. Zords, Reunions And Newfound Power

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Power Rangers Wild Force, Transformers:Armada, Transformers:Prime, Knight Rider or DMC: Devil May Cry

(3rd POV)

The three power animals looked at their master with great interest.

::Such Amazing Power our master has, and yet he has barely scratched the surface:: said The Crocodile Zord.

::I agree:: said The Megalodon Zord

::as do I:: said The Timber Wolf Zord

"So you guys are basically my wild zords? What can you do?" Brendan asked

::We can do many things, but like the five wild zords on the Animarium, we can combine, all you have to do is give us the command:: Said The Timber Wolf Zord

"Aw man, this is just too freaking awesome, not only do I have Wild Zords, I have a Megazord to call my own."

Suddenly, the flames on Brendan's Prime Arm began to glow.

Brendan began to sniff the air.

"You smell that?" Brendan asked

::We can, someone is approaching:: The Timber Wolf Zord said.

"How many are there?" Brendan asked

::I count about five contacts approaching behind you, while a sixth additional contact is heading in from another direction:: Said The Megalodon Zord

::The Sixth one is a lot faster then the others, and should be here in about five minutes:: said The Timber Wolf Zord

"Could you tell me how fast he is going?" Brendan asked

::estimated speed is probably around 300 MPH:: Said The Timber Wolf Zord

Brendan's eyes widened for a second "There is only one being capable of reaching such speeds" he said, grinning.

::Who is it master?:: asked The Timber Wolf Zord

His answer was interrupted by the sounds of a loud throaty engine, that was coming from behind Brendan.

The Three Wild Zords formed protective barrier around Brendan.

Jumping out of a large section of trees was a Black (With Grey Stripes) Shelby GT500 KR Mustang, on its grill were Two Blue Strobe Lights that hummed.

It made a beeline towards Brendan, getting right under the Timber Wolf Zord's legs and pulling up right up next to Brendan.

All three wild zords growled at the intruder.

But Brendan held up his flute and that caused all three zords to cease their actions.

"It's okay, this guy is on our side" Brendan said as he went and touched the Mustang's roof.

"Kade? Is that really you?" Brendan asked

The mustang began to change, metal shifting and rearranging itself, until it had became a large black robot with a glowing blue visor for eyes, but still had a mouth to talk.

The robot looked down at Brendan, and smiled at him.

"Hello master" Kade replied, making Brendan run and hug the robot's leg.

"I missed you, I thought I lost you forever back in the Bayverse Dimension" Brendan said.

"Yeah, well I'm here. Sorry I took so long though, making a dimensional space bridge is a lot tougher than it looks. Especially when you have Bayverse Optimus Prime and Ratchet breathing down your neck. They tried to make me stay with them, But It wouldn't be the same without my master at my side" explained Kade

"Well the good news is that your here and never leaving my side again" Brendan said

"By the way, what dimension are we in anyway?" Asked Kade

"Were in the Power Rangers Dimension, The current team that is still active is the Wild Force Rangers and Two Members of the Time Force Power Rangers." Brendan said

"I see…" Kade said as he looked up at the three Wild Zords "…I can see that you made some new friends" he said.

"Oh, these are my Wild Zords, I actually just acquired them today. Also we need to find, reactivate, and rescue all the Mini-Cons, apparently Transformers: Armada and Power Rangers share the same dimension." Brendan explained

"Noted" said Kade

::Master, why does that mechanical being call you master like us?:: asked The Timber Wolf Zord

"Because, I built Kade to be my Guardian, he is a fierce warrior and a loyal friend, he is completely loyal to me." Brendan said.

::How long have you known our Master, Kade?:: asked The Crocodile Zord

::I have known my master since he first brought me into the world, I live to serve and protect him at all cost:: Kade Replied

::If our master has his full trust in you, than we do as well:: said The Timber Wolf Zord

Kade's visor flashed for moment before returning to normal "Master, I detect five life signs approaching our position, they appear to be looking for you" said Kade

Brendan gritted his teeth "Goddamnit! I told them that this was a personal errand" Brendan said.

He looked at his Zords "I have to go, but I will call for you again, how do I make you disappear?" Brendan said

::we understand, just say "Wild Zords, Return" and we will go to our hiding spots:: said The Timber Wolf Zord

"Okay" Brendan said as he held his flute in the air

"Wild Zords, Return!" Brendan said.

All three Zords then vanished.

Brendan then took his flute (Which still had the The three Animal Crystals in them) and put them in the subspace compartment in his Prime Arm.

"Kade, I need you to transform into vehicle mode, until I'm able to explain about you to them." Brendan said

"Your word is law, I will stay hidden" said Kade as he transformed back into his Mustang form.

Brendan then opened Kade's trunk and Got out some tools, a Bottle of Beer, and a few plastic bottles of Mountain Dew Voltage, "Kade, raise your suspension up" ordered Brendan.

Kade's whole body lifted off the ground, allowing Brendan to slide under Kade's underside, a hologram of some large jacks appeared on every corner of the car, so it looked like the car was on jack stands instead of on its wheels.

Kade's Holoform appeared (Kade's Holoform looks like Vergil from the New Devil May Cry game, except he has electric blue eyes, if you don't know who he is, think of Billy Idol) walked up to the side of his vehicle form and he began to remove the rear tires.

.::Excellent Cover master, plus I have been trying to change these tires for a while::. Kade said through their guardian bond.

.::Thanks, could you play some tunes?::. Brendan asked

The song "Gotta Go" By Combichrist came out of Kade's speakers.

"Hell Yeah! Now this is some music!" Brendan exclaimed

"Hopefully, this will be a good story to cover up my new friends" Brendan said.

(Where the Rangers are)

No luck, they haven't noticed anything strange.

Taylor, Alyssa and Cole had to check out the woods, since Danny had wanted to stay behind and look for Max.

The Wild Zords that they were looking for, happened to be the same location that Brendan had bridged to.

Taylor had a hunch that Brendan had something to do with their awakening. I mean he wouldn't just abruptly leave and not tell us why.

"We can't find anything, it's like they knew that we were coming" said Cole

Then Taylor heard something, it sounded like music.

"Cole, do you hear that?" Asked Taylor

"I do. It's coming from over there" said Cole as he pointed to another part of the woods.

They walked over to a large section of open field, which was located next to large mountains as well as a large lake.

And in the middle of the field, all three rangers could see a black car sitting on the dusty field.

They saw a pair of legs sticking out from the underside of the car. And they could see another person near the side of the car.

They ran towards the car and could see things more clearly. The car was a 2013 Black (With Grey Stripes) Shelby GT500 KR Mustang and it was on jack stands.

And the music was coming from the car.

The guy near the side of the car looked like Billy Idol, but he had silver hair and electric blue eyes, he was a lot younger than Idol, probably about two years older then Brendan and was more buff and fit then him as well.

"Can I help you with something?" The guy asked in an almost mechanical male voice.

"Yes, we're looking for a 17 year old male, about a few inches smaller then you with purple hair and two different colored eyes. Have you seen someone like him around?" Asked Alyssa

"I know someone like that, is his name Brendan?" The guy asked

"Yes, that's his name? So where is he?" Asked Taylor

"Closer than you think" the guy said.

Suddenly a bang was heard from under the car, followed by a familiar voice "God Damn Radiator Hose!" Voice, which was now identified as Brendan's voice yelled.

"Kadyen, the mother fucking radiator hose flew off and flipped the oil pan onto my arm, and now I've got transmission fluid all over my arm!" Brendan said

"I have some rags. Do you need any help?" said Kadyen

"No, I fixed the hose, so we are pretty much finished fixing that? Are the tires changed?" Brendan asked

"Yes, they have been replaced" said Kayden

Brendan then slide out from under the car, and he rose up.

Taylor got a good look at him, He was covered in transmission fluid and engine grease.

"Then let's get this stuff packed away and get something to…" Brendan stopped when he then saw Cole, Taylor and Alyssa.

"Oh, hey guys. Didn't expect to see you here. What's up?" He asked as he grabbed some rags and began to clean up his arm.

"Shayla found three more… wild animals that ran away from home. They were said to be around here" Cole said

Brendan's eyes looked away from them for a brief moment before locking back on to them.

"I haven't seen any animals around here" Brendan said with a little edge in his voice.

"Neither have I, and I have been up here the whole time" said Kayden

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Asked Taylor

"Kayden, I'm an old friend of Brendan's, I'm here to return something to him." Kadyen said.

"In the middle of a field?" Asked Taylor

"Yes, it was an old hang out spot when we were younger" Brendan said.

"What were you returning to him?" Asked Taylor

Brendan reached into his left pocket and pulled out a set of keys, the larger key was the car key where the Mustang insignia was usually at, was instead Half of an Autobot Insignia and half of The insignia of the Nephilim.

The other key was a little smaller but it had Two Large S's engraved on both sides of the key.

"He was giving me back my ride" Brendan said as he jingles the keys.

All three ranger's jaws dropped.

"This is your car? I didn't even think you had a license, or was even old enough to have one" said Alyssa.

"I got my license two years ago, back when I was living in Nevada. You could get your license at 15 years old in Jasper. This car was a gift from my girlfriend, Alice, who gave it to me when I passed the drivers test." Explained Brendan

Taylor looked at the car, going over every detail, every inch of it, she was looking for something.

Brendan walked over to Cole "What do these animals look like?" Brendan asked

"From what Shayla told us, it's a Timber Wolf, A Megalodon Shark, and A Crocodile." Said Cole

"Who the hell owns a Megalodon? And where would they keep one? In their swimming pool?" Said Kayden

"I have to agree, and the Crocodile sounds like it lives in a home near swamps, and their are none in turtle cove." Brendan said.

"A wolf though would be easy to find" Brendan said

Taylor listened to Brendan's voice, it was filled with a little fear, and yet didn't show any fear in his facial expressions.

«Oh he's good, I will give him that, he's going to fess up now» Taylor thought

She looked at Kadyen, his appearance being really almost like every woman's dream of a man, his hair was strange. But his eyes were a dead giveaway, they glowed ominously.

«That isn't a human quality, eyes don't glow, they can't even become that bright to begin with. Oh yeah, he is hiding something» she thought

"Guys, he's lying" Taylor said abruptly

Cole and Alyssa looked at Taylor, who was giving them one of her famous "Death, but I'm serious and I'm right" glares.

No one could escape that glare.

"Brendan, I know your hiding something, we won't be mad, we would never get mad at you" Taylor said.

Brendan looked at the three and then back at Kadyen "You do what you think is right, and I will stick with it" Kadyen

He sighed "Alright, I have been hiding something from you guys, well two things…" Brendan said.

"…And one of them is me" Kadyen said as his body fizzled out of existence, causing all three rangers to jump back in surprise

Suddenly the doors and the trunk on the mustang snapped shut, and the car began to transform.

The three rangers backed away fearfully, but Brendan seemed to be unaffected by it.

The mustang was now a giant black robot with a electric blue visor for eyes, but still had a mouth.

"Guys, Meet Barrikade, but he likes to be called Kade" Brendan said.

Kade got behind Brendan and got down on one knee.

"Why didn't you tell us? We would have understood?" Asked Taylor

Brendan looked away "Its too difficult for me to explain, plus you wouldn't have understood" Brendan said.

"The other thing has to do with what you were looking for." Brendan said as he opened his subspace compartment in his arm and pulled out the flute with the three Animal Crystals inside.

"I believe you guys were looking for three animals, or should I say Wild Zords" Brendan said as he showed Taylor the crystals.

Her eyes widened "The wild zords that Shayla described, you found them?" Taylor asked.

"More like they found me, I woke up and found them at my bedside, they said they were selected by Animus to be my Wild Zords. I call them by playing this flute" Brendan said.

They were going to say more, Cole's growl phone rang and he answered it.

"Yeah, alright, we will be right there" said Cole as he hung up.

"The org is back, and Max is fighting him, but is losing." Cole said.

"I'm going, Kade, your going too" said Brendan

"I have a score to settle with that Ship Org" Brendan said.

Suddenly the crystals in the flute began to flash.

Brendan looked at them "what is it guys?" Brendan asked

:Animus has a gift for you:: The Timber Wolf Zord said.

The Crystals flew out of their holes and began to twirl around Brendan's human wrist, moving faster until they all collided with his wrist.

What was was now resting on his wrist was a Purple Wolf head, it had 2 small horns on its head, one was red, the other was blue. It's eyes were amber.

::You are now part of the Power Rangers Wild Force, Congratulations:: Said The Timber Wolf Zord.

(Oh man, looks like the Ship Org is in for it now)


	7. The Courageous Timber Wolf Ranger

(3rd POV)

Brendan looked at the device in awe, while the three rangers had surprised looks on their faces.

"I-I-I don't understand?" Brendan stuttered out.

Cole rested a hand on his shoulder "don't worry, you will" said Cole.

"Come on guys, we have to get there" Said Taylor

Brendan held his keys in the air "Kade will get us there faster than your Savage Cycles can." He said

Kade transformed down into his mustang form.

Then he opened his doors.

"Get in" Kade said.

They all hopped in Kade, Brendan in the driver's seat.

"Wait! Your driving? No, I am" said Taylor.

A seat belt snapped out and clicked safely around Taylor.

"I'm sorry, but I don't let strangers touch my controls" Kade said from the radio.

Once everyone was strapped in Brendan stuck the keys in the ignition and turned the engine over, the loud V8 Engine rumbled to life. Brendan revved the engine, it's growl was like an angry cougar waiting to strike.

The rumble of the engine soothed Alyssa, who was still healing from her broken leg, it caused her to moan in pleasure, getting her a weird look from Cole and Taylor.

"You guys might want to hold on to something, I'm a pretty fast driver" Brendan said as he put the car into drive, then floored the accelerator.

Cole, Alyssa, and Taylor lurched back into their seats as the car began to pick up speed.

Brendan could see the tense looks on their faces "Guys, I know Max is in danger, but you need to loosen up. When me and Kade were fighting Decepticons, we always had a little music" Brendan said.

He turned on the radio, which was always linked to a private collection of songs and sound tracks that were in his central processor (Cybertronian Brain).

The song "Never Surrender" By Combichrist played through the surround sound speakers.

"Ah, now this is some good music, I wish they had this in this dimension" Brendan commented

He checked the speedometer, they were going over 190 MPH.

"We are going way too slow, let's get things changed up a little. Kade, Activate Attack Mode"

"Prepare For Transformation" Kade announced as his alt form started to shift and change around. The front bumper was bigger and lower to the ground, the side skirts had also done the same thing, the rear tires grew larger and slicker, becoming slick wheels, the small spoiler on the back raised up and became longer, rock guards formed around the head lights, the front tires became smaller and slicker as well, the exhaust pipes were now on the sides of the car, a blower had appeared on the top of the car, and the racing horse symbol on the back was replaced with a king cobra.

The engine, now a V12, Roared with primal fury as Brendan shifted the car into drive (Mark II).

The car went even faster then before.

(Turtle Cove Harbor)

The ship org was literally dominating the rangers, Max and Danny.

"You rangers are done for" the org said.

Suddenly a hail of gunfire hit the ship org, causing him to fall over.

Danny and Max looked to see Cole, Brendan, Taylor And Alyssa running towards them.

They were also accompanied by a Driverless Black, Grey striped Mustang that had two electric blue strobe lights humming from the top of the grill.

Brendan helped Max up "hey, you okay man?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm doing okay" Max Replied.

"Hey, your the kid that I almost destroyed last night!" Said the ship org

"I'm not a kid, and if you call me that again, your getting a fusion cannon where the sun don't shine" Brendan said.

"Your more like a little Guppy, just like your blue friend there." The org said.

Then all the rangers lined up next to each other, with Brendan in the middle.

"You got the Morpher, you know how to do the dance?" Asked Taylor

Brendan nodded.

"Let us go first, you follow after" said Alyssa

"Ok" Brendan replied

He then pulled his Demonic Morpher off his arm and flipped it open.

The others got out their Growl Phones and flipped them open as well.

"Ready?" Asked Cole

"Ready" everyone replied.

"Wild Access!" The five Rangers said.

Then Brendan followed suit by yelling "Wild Access!" His demonic morpher began to glow purple.

(Morphing Music: Just A Little Faster By There For Tomorrow)

Brendan's phone slammed shut, a silhouette of the Timber Wolf Zord showed for a brief moment , the phone then flipped around. Suddenly the phone turned into Brendan's new ranger suit, it was purple with a bit of black, the gloves were blue, while the boots were red, on the right side of his chest was the Autobot Insignia, while the left side was an image of the Timber Wolf.

The wolf head came and attached itself to Brendan's head, making the helmet, his helmet resembled a wold head, the eyes were Amber, and he had horns that were red and blue. There were also wolf ears on the helmet as well.

The mouth part of the helmet was a red visor.

(End of Morphing Music)

"Blazing Lion" Said Cole

"Soaring Eagle" Said Taylor

"Surging Shark" said Max

"Iron Bison" Said Danny

"Noble Tiger" Said Alyssa

"Courageous Timber Wolf " Brendan said

"Guardians Of The Earth, United: We Roar!" Said Cole

"Power Rangers…" Cole said as everyone slapped their hands on the ground then made their signature pose "…Wild Force!" They all finished together.

When it was all completed, everyone looked at Brendan "Brendan, you look great!" Said Cole

"Now there are six of you!? I don't care how many of you there are, I'll defeat everybody!" The ship org said.

"Well just see about that!" Brendan said.

"I'm going to make you pay for your crimes against humanity and nature." Said Brendan as he made a fighting pose.


	8. Carnazord Awaken!

(3rd POV)

Brendan ran at the Ship Org, but he got blasted by an unknown beam of some sorts, making him fall.

Brendan got up and looked at the Org, "What the hell man, that's weak!" He said.

"I didn't do that" the org said

"Well then who the fuck did?" Asked the new ranger

"So your quite the little battleship, aren't you?" Asked a female voice

All the rangers and the org turned to see Jindrex and Toxica casually lying by a set of pipes, like they had been there for a while.

Jindrex put a hand up and waved "Howdy" he said.

"Who are you?" Asked the ship org

"I'd like to know that as well. Seriously, who the fuck are you two? and why does the chick look like something out of fucking Mortal Kombat?" Brendan asked

Toxica glared daggers at Brendan. Who, at the moment was unimpressed by it.

"How would you like to control an entire Navy?" Asked Jindrex

Toxica held out a shell, and faked tossing it, making some gray liquid fly into the air. The liquid suddenly turned into grey soldiers with spiky clubs.

They began to walk around the rangers.

"Who are these guys? They don't look like Rangers? I don't care who they are, I'll defeat everybody!" The ship org said as he charged into the battle.

He attacked the rangers as well as the putrids (grey soldiers).

"Hey, wood for brains! What are you doing? Their on your side!" Said Jindrex

While the ship org fought the 5 rangers and Putrids, Brendan ran at the two duke orgs.

Toxica used her staff and fired a beam at Brendan.

Brendan made a stance and a surge of light blue energy flashed around him "Royal Guard" Brendan announced.

When the beam hit, there was a loud metallic CLANG.

Smoke covered Brendan, making it impossible to tell if he was down.

Toxica smirked, knowing she just hit her target, but her smirk was replaced with a scowl as she saw that the ranger was still in the same stance.

Jindrex then ran at Brendan with his blade in hand, and did a straight slash down. But the blade never touched his body. Instead, his blade hit an invisible barrier.

Brendan then did a straight punch to Jindrex's chest, and the impact created a purple streak of light.

The Duke Org flew backwards and into a pile of barrels.

Brendan then turned his attention to Toxica, and he got into his fighting stance.

"You ready for an ass kicking? Grandma?" Brendan said

"Why you…" she said as she changed at Brendan with her staff.

She swung down, but missed, but when she doubled back, she hit him right in his leg, tripping him.

Brendan fell over into his back, and when he tried to, his body was pinned down by Toxics's staff.

"Your finished, rookie!" She said as she raised her staff, preparing to strike, then brought it down.

Brendan's glove peeled back, as well as his skin, revealing his Cybertronian exoskeleton, then his arm shifted and changed into a glowing purple blade, which blocked the staff.

"What?" She said in shock

Brendan then took his blade and slashed Toxica in the mid section of her chest, causing sparks to fly.

She then fell to the ground.

"You don't know what your dealing with? Do you?" Brendan asked.

Toxica got up and growled "We will finish this later." She said as she vanished from sight.

(Where the others are)

The rangers were getting a beating from the Ship Org.

Suddenly, something purple dashed around through the org, and slicing his horn, and at the same time, a glass bottle with a note fell out of his shoulder and shattered to pieces when it hit the ground.

"Oh no, my bottle! You broke my bottle and you ruined my wish!" Said Max.

Brendan ran over to the others and helped them up.

"I've had it with you!" Said the ship org

Max walked over to the others "Lets combine our weapons!" Max said as the other combined their weapons into the Jungle Sword.

Brendan turned his arms into long barreled blasters.

"Jungle Sword, Savage Slash!" Said Cole

"Matrix Cannon!" Brendan yelled

Cole brought the sword down, while Brendan fired two beams at the org.

It hit the org and he went down…and exploded.

Everyone looked at Brendan as his blasters turned back into his arms.

Max winced a little "Does that hurt?" He asked

"The first time? Hell Yeah! But you get used to it after a while" Brendan said.

"Evil Spirits Of Toil And Strife, Give This Fallen Org New Life" Toxica Said as her staff shot beans at the green foam.

The foam began to turn into a larger scaled Ship Org.

"God Damnit, They never stay down!" Brendan growled.

The rangers pulled out their Crystal Sabers and held them to the sky.

"Wild Zords Descend!" They all yelled.

A song played from the blades and the Wild Zords came down.

They then put their swords together "Wild Zords, Combine!" Cole said, as he and the others warped into the Red Lion's head.

The Zords then combined, forming the Mighty Wild Force Megazord.

"Wow, that is amazing" Brendan muttered

Suddenly the sounds of thumping feet was heard.

Brendan turned his head to see an Elephant Zord approaching the Megazord.

The elephant's trunk and lower body detached from its head and it became a sword, while the head became a shield.

They both attached to the Megazord's hands.

"Okay, Now that is kinda Badass looking" Brendan said.

Megazord(Sword And Shield Mode) charged at the ship org and performed a Pachyderm Crusher attack.

But the Ship Org blocked it with his shield.

"Anchors Away!" Said the Ship Org as he brought down his Anchor weapon on the Megazord.

It hit the zord square in its chest, making it stumble backwards.

He then threw the anchor at the Megazord which made it fall right over and drop the sword and shield.

"Guys!" Brendan yelled.

(Brendan's POV)

I watched as the Megazord went down.

«I got to do something! But what?» I thought

::Master, the time has come for us to join as one:: Said The Timber Wolf Zord

"It's time for my Zords to combine?" I asked

::Correct:: Timber Wolf Zord said

"Okay, here goes nothing" I said as I pulled out my flute and put the animal crystals in their specified holes.

I held my flute up "Wild Zords, Rise Up!" I said as I began to play the flute.

Within moments, I could see my three zord come into view.

I then made an x with my arms "Wild Zords, Combine!" I said.

The Crocodile's head began to point downward and it's front legs went behind it, while it's back legs extend to form a pair of legs. The Timber Wolf's tail went on top of the Crocodile's head and the Wolf itself formed the left arm. The Megalodon formed the right arm.

A black wolf head with a single purple line going down the center of the head popped out of the top of the body. It's Purple eyes flashed on. A set of horns came out of the top, both were purple.

A huff of smoke came from the mouth as I warped into my Megazords Cockpit.

I then placed the flute(with the crystals still in it) in the crescent shaped hole. When it was placed, the three crystals glowed their specified colors.

"Ready to kick ass!" I said

"Carnazord Awaken!" I yelled

I looked through the window and saw the Ship Org.

"So, how do I control this thing?" I asked

::Controlling the Carnazord is by thought or movement:: Timber Wolf Zord Said

"Awesome" I said as I began to move forward, which made the Megazord move forward.

(I will have the fight scene in the next chapter, I was running out of room)


	9. Air Defense Mini-Con Team: Combine!

(Brendan's POV)

"This should be easy, it's like riding a bicycle…a very large one that could decimate cities in a matter of minutes" I said as I walked my Carnazord towards the battle zone.

"Okay, let's see what weapons I got" I said.

::Try the Sharkins" said the Megalodon Zord

"Okay, Sharkins, Boomerang!" I yelled as a pair of shirkins (the blades looked like shark fins) were thrown at the ship org and they kept hitting him, then coming back again, and again.

Then they came back.

"Who is that?" Asked Cole

"It's me guys? I got this covered" I said

"Brendan!? I don't believe it? You have a Megazord?" Asked Cole

"Questions later, do you trust me?" I asked

"we trust you" said Taylor

"Okay, Wolf Blaster!" I said as a silver barrel came out of the wolf's mouth.

"And Fire!" I yelled as a red beam came out of the barrel.

It hit the org dead center, but he blocked it with his shield.

"This isn't working, if only I had something to break the shield" I said.

Just then a thought hit me.

"Cole, I'm going to try something new" I said.

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Cole

"I'm going to try the Star Saber" I said.

"Okay, let's call the Mini-Cons then" said Cole

"Sonar, Runway, Jetstorm! Combine!" I yelled

(Transformers: Armada Soundtrack #13: Destruction Order [Second Half Of The Song] )

The moment those words were said, the three little cybertronians sprang into action.

Sonar took flight into the air, then shifted into a Blue and white venture star shuttle. The shuttle then headed to the Carnazord.

The shuttle then flipped around and the little stick hanging out of the back of the shuttle, landed into Carnazord's hand, then the blue tip of the shuttle split open and stayed that way.

Brendan smiled "That's It" he said.

Jetstorm and Runway then leapt up into the air, and both transformed, both of their forms were super sonic passenger jets.

They then turned around, so the back of their plane forms were facing each other, then they moved closer and they connected together, making a really weird looking triangle shape.

A little stick then came out of the bottom of the combined planes, then that connected with a little hole in the split apart top of the plane that the Carnazord was holding.

The appearance of this thing looked like a sword.

The blade part of the sword crackled and it became enveloped in blue light, which then shaped itself into the form of an actual blade.

Now it looked like a sword.

"Power Of Cybertronians! Star Saber!" I yelled.

Suddenly, the crescent shaped flute changed into a smaller scale version of the Star Saber.

I held it in my hands, and I could hear the sword talking to me.

::I Am The Star Saber, I Await Your Command:: The blade said.


	10. Energon Blast And Learning Of Arcee

(Brendan's POV)

I could feel the raw power coming from the sword, no one must get their hands on this weapon.

"Ship Org, your going down" I said.

(3rd POV)

The Rangers stared in awe at the Legendary Star Saber, it's power could be felt all the way from where they layed.

"That's the Star Saber? Brendan never said it was so powerful?" Said Danny

"It makes our Wild Zords look like kittens in comparison to that blade" said Alyssa

"More Like Triple A Batteries" said Max

(Micron Legends: Dark Warrior Attacks)

The Carnazord, now armed with the Star Saber, charged forward.

The Star Saber swiped the ship org, the blade hitting him right in the gut.

A huge gash was now in the orgs gut.

The Carnazord doubled back and chopped his horn off, it sliced right off with surgical neatness.

"Ow, my horn!" The org cried

In the cockpit of his Megazord, Brendan was smirking beneath his helmet…

…he was enjoying this battle.

"Lets remove that shield, shall we?" Brendan said as he raised his miniature star saber.

"Star Striker!" Brendan yelled as he performed a diagonal slash with the sword.

The real sword did a much more powerful and charged slash, making a purple slash line.

It cut Ship Org's shield down the middle.

"My Shield, you will pay for this you miserable excuse for a ranger!" He yelled.

"We'll just see about that, Energon Blast! He yelled as the Carnazord's large Crocodile chest-mouth begins to open up, causing a bright glow at the back of the throat, as a swirling of Electric Blue smoke spirals inward. This inhaling charge increases until it becomes a blinding white flare of energy.

Inside the cockpit, a series of tubes were connected to Brendan and his control panel, bright red liquid flowed from Brendan's body through the tubes that connected to the control panel.

Brendan cried in pain, but stayed strong "FIRE!" He yelled.

The Energy is quickly released, spewing forth a Blue beam with an audible laser fury, the searing surge spiraling away from the Carnazord with such force that chunks of soil are throwing asunder as it passes over the land.

It ripped right through the Ship Org, Creating a massive hole in his chest.

"I-I-I've been breached!" He groaned

The Croc's mouth snapped shut as the Carnazord made a heroic pose.

"I think I'm gonna sink" he said as flurry of explosions went off the ship orgs body. He then fell forward and exploded.

"I did it, now I'm gonna rest, Wild Zords, Return" Brendan groaned weakly as he fell out of his Zords cockpit.

He fell through the sky, but Taylor soared out and caught him.

He demorphed as she landed.

The Carnazord then vanished from sight.

Taylor demorphed, and listened to his spark, it wasn't beating.

She panicked, and began to perform CPR.

"1…2…3…4" she huffed

He still wasn't coming to.

So she performed mouth to mouth, she noted how his lips tasted like blue berries.

Sucking in a huge breath, she blew into Brendan's mouth.

His spark then flared, and his eyes opened, and he lurched forward, spewing a red liquid from his mouth.

When he was done, he can coughed a little, then turned to Taylor.

"Hey…your a life saver, thanks Taylor" Brendan said weakly as he spit some more red stuff onto the ground.

"No Problem, Welcome to the team" she said, smiling at him.

"Thank…you" Brendan said before fainting.

The others rushed over to Taylor and Brendan.

"Taylor, is he okay?" Asked Cole

"Yeah, he just fainted" she said

Alyssa, turned her attention to the red puddle of liquid on the ground.

She walked over and looked at it.

"What is this stuff?" She asked

"I don't know, but Brendan was barfing that stuff before he passed out." Said Taylor

Kade rolled over to where Alyssa was and looked the red glowing liquid.

"Allow me to assist you, Ms. Enrile" said Kade

"You know what this stuff is?" She asked

"Indeed I do. This is Brendan's Enerblood" he said

"What's Enerblood?" Asked Cole

"It's his life force, it's what helps keeps his body and his spark alive" Kade said

"Does all your kind run on this Enerblood?" Asked Taylor

"No, we Cybertronians run on an energy source called Energon, which is the life blood of our race" Kade said

"So why doesn't Brendan have this stuff?" Asked Danny

"Unlike Cybertronians, Brendan is a Techno-Organic Nephilim, which is the hybrid between three different species. Human, Nephilim and Cybertronian. Since he is half human and half Nephilim, his blood mixed with the Energon that flows through his body, making the Enerblood." Kade explained

"Then why is he vomiting it up?" Asked Max

"It must have been a reaction to when Brendan used the Carnazord Finisher called "Energon Blast". The attack drains a good amount Energon from its pilot to power and fire the beam" Kade said.

"So, how much did he lose?" Asked Taylor

"My scans indicate that he lost over 80% of his Enerblood with the Attack. I have some more of the Enerblood in my trunk, we can put more in him when we get to your base." Kade said.

"Okay, we can do that when we get back to the Animarium" said Cole

"Put him in the driver's seat, I will follow you" said Kade said as he opened his door.

Taylor carefully lifted Brendan into her arms, then she walked over and placed him into the driver's seat. Then the driver side door closed.

"I will need someone to ride with me, to make sure nothing happens" Kade asked

"I will go with you, This kid is in my debt" said Taylor

"Very well, Climb in Ms. Earnhardt" said Kade as his passenger side door opened up for her.

She slid into the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt.

The door closed for her and Kade Shifted into Drive, following the rangers, (Who were on their Savage Cycles) to the Animarium.

Taylor looked at Brendan, something about him made her feel bad for him.

She looked at the center of the dashboard, and something caught her eye. it was a picture of Brendan a girl with electric blue eyes and Blue and Pink highlights in her hair, and a Blue and Pink Motorcycle that matched the girl's hair. He was kissing the girl.

Next to it was another picture, this one had Brendan and and other cybertronian, she was very slender. She was blue with some pink on the arms and around the face. Her electric blue eyes were bluer than the Caspian sea.

This one was also showing her kissing Brendan.

Both pictures said "To Brendan: The one person who taught me to move on and find you. I love you forever and ever: Arcee"

Hanging off the edge of one of the pictures, was a navy blue ring with a glowing purple diamond, the ring had words engraved in it.

The words said "To Arcee: The most beautiful and shining star in my universe:"

"He was going to give that to her before she was killed" Kade said, startling Taylor.

"They must have really loved each other" Taylor said

"Their love was stronger than any black hole, they always had each others back, and never argued." Said Kade.

"He must really miss her" Taylor said

"The minute she was murdered, Brendan went into into overdrive, he butchered the entire Decepticon Armada as well as us, and almost offline Megatron, if it weren't for Optimus, Team Prime would have been scrap" Kade explained

Taylor ran her fingers through his hair, "I promise you, that none of us will ever leave him. He won't be alone forever anymore" she said as she slide over to Brendan and pulled him close to her, then ran fingers through his hair again.


	11. The Eagle And The Wolf (Lemon Involved)

(Brendan's POV)

It had been three and a half days since the battle with Ship Org, and I was already getting better.

Due to the massive amount of Enerblood loss, Princess Shayla had ordered me to not fight for a few days.

I now have my Animal Crystals hung around my neck, they are all attached to a Black chain necklace, which is removable when in need to call my Wild Zords.

Princess Shayla had also asked Kade be a substitute ranger for the next few days, his massive size, weaponry and speed made him a difficult target to Orgs and Putrids.

A lot had happened in those few days though, half of them were good and half of them were bad.

Taylor got two new auxiliary Wild Zords called the Bear Brothers, One Bear was a snow white polar bear that represents ice, it could shoot a beam that is -200° below zero. The other Bear was a Charcoal Black Black Bear (sorry if I got you confused) that represents fire, it could shoot a beam that is 200°, man that is hot!

But it was the power that the Bear Brothers held when they combined that caused trouble. The first time they combined, their power was two much for the Red Lion to hold the Wild Force Megazord together and resulted in the Red Lion getting critically injured.

The only way to heal to lion was with the power from an ancient bird called the Soul Bird, but it was almost impossible to find. The rangers had to fight an org, who was already grown to colossal size, with an injured Megazord.

It wasn't enough and they ended up using the Double Knuckle (Black bear and Polar bear when they combine to the Megazord is called Double Knuckle mode) mode once again, but it was still too much for the Red Lion.

When Cole finally found the Soul Bird, Master Org scared it away. All hope seemed lost, until something happened. Cole found help in the form of a Green Crystal, which was the Gorilla Zord. They also found a Soul Bird Egg.

The thing was humongous, and it could throw explosive bananas at people! It could also combine with five other Wild Zords to form a whole New Megazord. It was called the Kongazord.

I don't really remember what happened next, but I do know that the Red Lion is healed by the newborn Soul Bird and everything is better. But I fear that something evil is on its way.

(Brendan's POV)

I sat in my bed, reading some data pads that Hot Shot sent me.

I checked the time, it was 9:30

"I swear to God, it gets way too quiet in this place" I said as I pulled out a Bose Mp3 Player and hooked my iPhone 5 up.

I set it to shuffle and the song "21 Guns" By Green Day.

"That's better" I said

Suddenly, someone knocked on my door "Its Open" I said as I pause the music.

The door opened and Taylor walked in, She's got on yellowish tinted blue skies & clouds printed pajamas, her blonde hair quite loose and wild compared with her usual tied look.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked as she sat near the edge of his bed.

"I'm alright, you sleep well?" I asked her

"Yeah, I slept well, but you didn't answer my question. How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"About what?" I asked her

"About Arcee?" She asked

That struck a nerve, there wasn't a single moment of my life where I haven't thought about my deceased mate, how I miss her.

"I haven't stopped thinking about that day, when she died and I went into murder mode and almost ended Megatron's life." I said.

"I have made great sacrifices that have saved billions of lives, and what do I get for it? Pain and Regret. I'm always the one that seems to be hurt, and no one will help. They say they understand, but they never do, they lie to make it look like your getting better, but in reality your not." I said to Taylor

"It's hard to let go on the things you love to most, I would have let myself die that day to keep Arcee alive, but fate is a cruel bitch that likes to screw you over!" I snapped

"It's like my dad said "Fate Rarely Calls Upon Us At A Moment Of Our Choosing" I quoted

Taylor had felt the same way he did when Cole had first joined the team, fate had decided to be a jerk and make an animal loving hippie their leader and she thought that the Red lion made a mistake.

But down the road, Cole became a great leader and she began to respect and enjoy his company.

Brendan was a little different, he has faced others more powerful than Orgs, and he made countless sacrifices, but had always felt hurt on the inside, he was alone, he yearned for female companionship, he needed love again, something to fill the empty hole in his spark where Arcee had once been.

"You have been through so much, but you made a huge difference in people's lives. You deserve to be happy" she said as she slid closer to Brendan.

"I don't deserve anything, my meaning of happiness had her spark ripped right out of her chest by Megatron, Right in front of me." I said as tears began forming in my eyes, then they fell off my face and onto the blanket.

Taylor wiped the tears away with her hand, and brought her face close to mine, she stared at me with those blue eyes.

"I'm gonna help you find your meaning of happiness again." She said, her face now extremely close to mine.

"How?" I asked

She smiled

"Like this" she whispered softly as she closed the gap between us and planted a passionate kiss on my lips.

(Warning: The Following Content Involves Lemony Goodness. If you can't handle it, then just stop reading this section right now. Thank you and have a good day)

(Music: Secrets: by One Republic)

I was surprised by this action, I couldn't find my voice, and I couldn't even move, her lips still connected to my own.

I wanted to fight it, but some part of me told me not to, so I began to kiss her back.

"I think I found my happiness again" I purred softly into her ear.

"I told you, now shut up and just love me!" She growled playfully

My reply was me crashing my lips into hers, our tongues danced and wrestled each other.

Taylor slowly pinned me onto my bed, and moaned with pleasure.

She then ran her hands down my body, making me shiver with glee and excitement.

I felt all the Enerblood rush to a part in between my legs.

Soon a little tent was sticking out of the blanket, and it was riding up Taylor's leg.

She notices this and smirked "You must be really eager? Don't you?" She purred.

She then removed the blanket and saw the tent in my boxers, and began to slide them off my body.

When they came off, she stared at the size of my throbbing length.

I fucking swear, I think she was drooling over the sight of it.

"Oh Brendan, I think I'm not gonna walk right after this" she said.

Slowly she took a hand and gripped my Manhood, her hand was chilly.

She began to slide her hand up and down my length, making me arch back.

"Oh, Taylor!" I groaned

"I think it's a little to dry to be inside me, it needs a little lubrication" she said as she put her mouth over my large throbbing cock.

I felt like I was going to scream with pleasure, Because the yellow Ranger was actually sucking my cock.

Her head bobbed up and down, and her speed increased.

"Oh God, Taylor!" I moaned

I slowly reached over and began to remove her shirt, and I saw her C-Cup sized breast. I felt like my brain was going to pop right out of my skull.

"You like my Large breast? I know you would?" Said Taylor

She stopped sucking my length and I began to nibble and suck on her left nipple.

"Ugh, yes Brendan, that's it!" She groaned.

It felt like I was sucking on a Energon goodie.

She then violently yanked off her pajama pants and her yellow panties.

I was then staring at her trimmed womanhood.

I scanned her body, just to make sure that she had no disease (hey, it doesn't hurt to check) She was 100% Percent healthy, but she was also, a virgin.

"Taylor, is this your first time?" I asked

"Yeah" she said as she began to kiss my neck.

I pulled off my tank top and Taylor layed down on my bed, her legs spread open for me.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Because It will hurt? We can stop if you want?" I asked her.

"I'm ready" Taylor said

"Okay, here I go" I said as I thrusted my manhood into her womanhood, breaking the cervix.

She whimpered in pain as a few tears fell, I wiped them away and kissed her.

Then I began to thrust again, this time she began to moan in pleasure.

"Aw Fuck Me!" I said

"No, Brendan, Fuck me!" Taylor replied

I began to thrust faster and faster, Taylor began to suck on her left breast.

"Oh Brendan, Fuck me, fuck me! I want you!" Taylor growled.

I was now at my maximum capacity, thrusting like my life depended on it.

Taylor cried in pleasure as she began to grab her blonde hair.

"Taylor…Ugh…I don't think…Ugh… I can hold it…Ugh…anymore" I groaned as I felt my load rising up my shaft.

"I can't hold it…Ugh…either, I'm gonna Cum!" She yelled

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" We screamed as we climaxed at the same time.

I layed down onto the bed right next to Taylor, covering ourselves with my blanket.

We were both covered in sweat.

"Brendan, I love you and will always love you" Taylor said as she kissed my lips one last time.

"As do I" I said as we both cuddled each other.


	12. Offical Welcome To The Team

(Brendan's POV)

The feeling of poking woke me up, as I opened my eyes to see a fully dressed Taylor smiling at me. Her hair was down though.

"Time to get up, handsome" she said, as she leaned down and kissed me.

"I'll meet you downstairs" she said.

I got out of bed, and put on my black denim jeans, my black tank top, and my combat boots. And slung the Rebellion onto my back. Then I headed downstairs.

When I got there, all the others were already down there eating breakfast.

"Greeting my fellow rangers" I said

"Hey Brendan" said Alyssa

"So, has anyone seen my jacket?" I asked

"I think Princess Shayla has it" Cole said.

"Where is she?" I asked

"I'm right here" said Princess Shayla as she walked in carrying my jacket.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I was putting the finishing touches on the jacket, it was the jacket's sturdy material that I had to work with." She said as handed it to Brendan.

The jacket now had a complete overhaul it was now a black jacket with purple interior linings, the back of the jacket had a picture of a purple wolf with red and blue horns, the eyes were as red as blood. On top of that it said Courageous Timber Wolf: Spirit Of The Earth".

I was speechless, not only was I a ranger, but I had a awesome jacket now to symbolize myself as a ranger.

"I-I don't know what to say" I said

"Go ahead, try it on" said Cole

I pulled the rebellion off my back and set it down near the fountain.

Then I slipped the jacket on…

…it was a perfect fit.

"With this, you are now an official member of the Power Rangers Wild Force, Welcome to the team" said Princess Shayla

Everyone began to applaud me, and I began to blush.

"You guys, I think that it is time for me to do something for you, since I am now a ranger, I think it should be fair that you are part of my group as well" I said as I began to channel some Demonic Energy.

I aimed at all the rangers, including Princess Shayla.

Their jackets glowed for a brief moment before returning to normal.

They all looked at their jackets, each one had the Autobot Insignia and The Nephilim Insignia on them, Princess Shayla had hers tattooed onto her fore arms.

"As the Son Of Optimus Prime, Commander of This Current Autobot team, and heir to the Nephilim Throne. I welcome all of you to the Autobot and Nephilim team. Till All Are One!" I said.

They all looked at their marks, and they smiled.

(Hey guys, I just want to let you know, that the next chapter will be Battle Of The Zords. Which means I'm going to be skipping the episode called Curse Of The Wolf. So don't hate me just cause I'm skipping an episode of Power Rangers Wild Force)


	13. Battle Of The Zords Part I: Negotiate

(3rd POV)

On the Animarium, Princess Shayla grinds a pestle into a mortar filled with a dark green herbal gunk. She then scrapes a thick glob of the remedy onto a square white bandage.

Alyssa is sitting beside her, holding her left arm out, and sporting a bad bruise on the underside of her forearm. Shayla gently presses the herbal gunked gauze against her injury, causing Alyssa to grimace, and give a soft groan of agony.

The Princess pauses for a moment, and asks concernedly, "Are you okay?" Alyssa nods, and allows her to continue applying the medicine. As if to take her mind off the pain, she stares off into space, displaying an expression of deep inner turmoil.

Sitting at the head of the table, over in front of the great stone lion statue, is Taylor (with a white bandage around her forehead and right wrist).

At the other end of it is Danny, who is missing not only his black Iron Bison vest, but his undershirt as well, both of which are resting on the table's stump-seats.

Max is currently fastening the back of a series of white bandage wraps across his buddy's bare & bruised chest, though he himself only has his left hand wrapped.

Cole lays in the foreground by the Viewing Pond, red Blazing Lion vest & one-sleeved shirt draped on the ground, with his bare & muscled chest wrapped similar to Danny's.

The attention of the entire room turns to Alyssa during her sorrowful outburst, and when she remains there pouting, Cole gruntingly rises to his feet, clutching his bandaged ribs, and staggers over toward her. He's got a bad red gash on his right cheek, and a particular bandage on his left shoulder (where Zen-Aku lifted him).

Brendan was sitting over where Taylor was, he was having his wounds attended to by Ratchet's Holoform. Brendan's injuries were the worst

His left optic was flickering and struggled to stay on, his right leg was covered in gashes that were deep enough to see his Cybertronian muscles, his back had claw marks extending down to his hips and his Prime Arm was sparking, the flames had faded and its glow had diminished. And the servo (Hand) was gone, since Zen-Aku had used his Crescent Blade to slice it off with surgical neatness.

"How bad is it Ratch?" Brendan asked.

"Well the good news is that I can replace the servo as well as getting the left optic replaced. Your Nephilim side will fix your cuts and gashes, I will also repaint the arm as well." Said Ratchet

"Any bad news?" Brendan asked

"Your spark and your processor are untouched by the attack, as well as the vital components that are in your body. So there is nothing bad." The Autobot CMO said.

"Thanks Ratchet, your the doc" Brendan replied

"I'm just doing my job" Ratchet said as he got up and went to get the replacement parts.

Alyssa turns her head away from the Princess, and stands, walking to the center of the temple floor, proclaiming with her voice breaking, in near tears, "I COULDN'T protect the Crystal... I let the Elephant down. I let you ALL down!" She cried

Cole puts his hand on Alyssa's shoulder, and supportingly stresses, "We're ALL responsible." She doesn't even look at him, pulling her shoulder away from his hand and turning her back to him in sulking indignance.

At this point, Brendan was fuming. He hated when things like this happened.

Brendan's good eye glowed blood red with anger.

"Next time I see that fucker I'm gonna rip his G od Damn head off" Brendan growled, balling up his human fist, which began to glow purple.

This caused the healing processes to speed up,.making Brendan's skin to heal and within seconds, all the cuts on his body were all healed (with the exception of his Prime Arm and his Optic).

Taylor turned to Brendan and wrapped her arms around him. Trying to stop him from changing into his Demonic Form. She had only seen him do that once, which was last night when he and Zen-Aku fought each other.

Her plan worked and the blood red glow in his good optic changed back to its electric blue color.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so pissed off at that Damn Duke Org." Brendan said as he looked over at the others, Who were staring at the two rangers.

"What? If you have something to say about our new relationship, say it. The staring is not helping our cause" Brendan said

"It's just a little weird seeing you two together, will take a little getting used to" said Max

Ratchet walked back in with the replacement parts as we as the tools he will need to remove and replace the parts.

"Alright, I need everyone to leave, I have to get to work on fixing Brendan's optic and fingers. Except for , I think Brendan would like some support while he goes through this" Said Ratchet

"Okay, but what if another Org shows up?" Asked Cole

"I will alert you if another Org shows up" said Princess Shayla as she teleported back into the water fountain

Cole, Danny, Alyssa, And Max left the Temple ruins and headed for their rooms, while Ratchet, and Taylor stayed behind to support Brendan while he goes through repairs.

Brendan layed down on the picnic table, which had a white sheet on it to keep it from getting messy.

Ratchet began to lay out the tools that would be needed for the repairs, as well as the replacement parts.

"I'm going to disable your pain receptors, so you won't feel any discomfort during the operation" said Ratchet as he hooked a cable from his arm into Brendan's head.

"Pain Recepters?" Asked Taylor

"My nerves, it is what allows me to feel pain" Brendan said.

Taylor sat beside Brendan and held his human hand. She could feel him shaking in fear.

"It's alright, your going to be fine" she said as she kissed his forehead.

"Alright, now we are going to began on your Prime Arm, I'm going to remove the damaged joint and (Hand) and replace it with the new servo" said Ratchet as he began to cut and pull out the damaged circuitry in Brendan's arm.

Brendan began to squeeze Taylor's hand. Brendan had hated getting repairs ever since he had his Prime Arm attached by Knock-Out.

Once Ratchet had finished removing what was left of Brendan's servo, he got out the new servo and began to connect the wires attached to the arm.

Then when everything was in place, Ratchet pushed the new servo into place, interlocking mechanisms clamped down on the new servo. Then he wielded it for good measure

"Alright, now that the new servo is replaced, I'm going to remove and replace the damaged optic" Ratchet said.

Ratchet then brought in his laser scalpel, and began to cut around the optic, making Brendan squeeze Taylor's hand even harder.

Once that was done, Ratchet removed the optic and the damaged wires that were connected to it out of the socket.

He then brought out the new optic and attached the wires connected to the socket. Then he locked the optic into place.

The left optic flashed on, its blood red color was brighter then ever, matching the brightness of the electric blue optic.

"There, your all finished, I also turned your pain receptors back on" said Ratchet as he began to clean his tools.

Brendan got off the table and embraced Taylor in a hug.

"Thank you old friend, what would I do without you?" Brendan asked

"You would have been offline" said Ratchet

Brendan then transformed his Prime arm back into his human arm.

"Lets go to bed, I think we both need the rest." Said Taylor

Brendan nodded and they both walked up to Brendan's room.

(The Next Day)

Brendan was already up and had decided to see his Wild Zords, as well as meet some of the new ones that had arrived.

He went to the top of the island's mountain, where his Timber Wolf Zord usually hung out.

He spotted his Wild Zord, Along with the Red Lion.

(Brendan's POV)

"Hey, Timber Wolf Zord" I yelled

::Greetings Master, I can see that you are all healed?:: The Timber Wolf asked.

"Yes, I'm all better now. You making new friends?" I asked

::yes I am, The Red Lion and I were just discussing about the newest org, His name is Zen-Aku I believe:: Said The Timber Wolf Zord

"Yeah, the fucking bastard managed to steal the Elephant Zord away from Alyssa" I said

::We are mourning over the loss of our friend as well master:: Said The Timber Wolf Zord.

"I'm gonna murder that Org, and get the Elephant Crystal back to Alyssa" I growled

::Do not let anger blind your judgement, Master, Revenge isn't the answer:: Said The Timber Wolf Zord

I then got a call on my Ecliptic Caller (Morpher).

"Yes" I asked

"Master, I have spotted Zen-Aku, he is headed into the dark forest." Said Kade

"Okay, prep for departure, I will be right there" I said as I hung up.

"I got to go, If I run into trouble, I will call you" I said to my Wild Zord as I sprinted to my Autobot Guardian.

.::Kade, is there any faster way I can get to this forest?::.

.::I might suggest transforming into a cybertronian with the ability of flight?::.

.::Good idea::.

"Transform into…Megatron:B1 With B2 Weapons!" I yelled as my body began to shift into the cybertronian.

(Back At The Temple Ruins)

(3rd POV)

Taylor walked into the temple, everyone was there…except her boyfriend.

"Hey Alyssa, Have you seen Brendan?" She asked

"He said that he went to talk to his Wild Zord, and would be back soon" said Alyssa

The roar of jet engines filled the air, Taylor looked up and saw a silver alien jet fly over them.

Taylor's eyes widened in fear "Cole! Was that who I think it was?" She asked

"Yes, it was! And I think I know who he is going after" said Alyssa

"He is going after Zen-Aku!" Said Max

Taylor ran out of the temple and Morphed, but wad blocked by Kade.

"Kade, move! I need to stop him!" She screamed

"No Ms. Earnhardt, this is a personal grudge, no one must interfere, I know you love him, but once he sets his optics on a goal, he won't stop until it is completed" said Kade

Taylor got on her knees, she really loved Brendan and did not want to lose him.

"Please come back" Taylor whispered softly.

(The Dark Forest)

Through miles of untamed wilderness, the tune of music chimes out, bouncing off the towering trunks of ancient redwoods.

Somewhere within the woods, sitting on a large rock on the shore of a river, is Zen-Aku. He's holding his small black crescent dagger to his masked mouth with his left hand, and is playing it like a flute with his right. The mournful melody bellows aloud, symbolizing the memories raging up from the depths of triple millennia old slumber within Zen-Aku's mind.

A flashback begins, colorless in black & white, with the wolf beast's flute song continuing to play through it. 3000 years hence, the five Ancient Warriors, are facing Zen-Aku together in the woods.

The first one unsheathes his Crystal Saber, and proceeds to slash it into Zen-Aku's chest, causing a small burst of sparks accompanied by a groan by the wolf beast. A second warrior does the same with his Crystal Saber, slashing into his back with the same results. A third warrior, and then a fourth, do the same to him, hitting him hard and fast before he can even attempt to react with his Crescent Blade.

Finally, each of the five Ancient Warriors crouch down, and impale their Crystal Saber into the ground with force, causing the crystallized center holes to flare with colored energy (in contrast to the scene's monochrome black & whiteness): Red, purple (for Black), pink (for White), blue, and yellow.

Zen-Aku is perfectly between all five of the warriors, dropping his Blade and gyrating his body about as the quintet of dirt-stabbed Crystal Sabers creates a ring of light-blue energy around him. The Ancient Warriors, crouched like points of a star around him, motion their right arms outward, causing their Sabers to flare some more, and ignite the ground beneath Zen-Aku's feet into a scorching blaze.

Imprisoned by the circle of light, surrounded by his enemies, Zen-Aku howls ferociously in agony, as the inferno envelopes his body (again, the orange fires are in color, while the rest of the scene is in black & white). He spreads his arms out, holds them to the sky, and remains trapped within the blaze. The flashback fades away, with Zen-Aku still playing his tri-holed dagger like a flute.

As he finishes his somber tune, he contemplates inside his mind, "A HATRED courses through my veins like VENOM. WHY can't I remember MORE?" Zen-Aku lowers his dagger, and rises from the rock, walking away from the green river waters.

Suddenly the sounds of sonic booms fill the air, and Zen-Aku isn't quick enough to react before he is struck by a fast moving silver jet.

He flies through the air and crashes into a redwood tree.

The jet does a loop and then hovers above where Zen-Aku crashed.

Zen-Aku gets up and growls at the jet, shooting crescent waves at the jet.

But the jet simply tilts to the left, allowing the waves to fly past him.

"What? Who are you?" Asked the wolf org

The jet begins to transform, pieces shifting around until it becomes a robot with menacing Red eyes, It growls at him, it's growl like an angry lion.

"Don't you recognize me? Or are you simply too fucking stupid to figure out who I am?" The robot said in a familiar voice.

"I do remember you, your the purple ranger! The Courageous Wolf!" Zen-Aku said

"That's right! And you have something that doesn't belong to you! Give me the Elephant Crystal!" Brendan boomed

Zen-Aku pulled out his crescent blade "Whatever I possess is mine! You will have to pry it form my cold dead Hands!" Zen-Aku said

"Very Well" Brendan says as he shoots forward with amazing speed.

Once again, the duke org is unable to react fast enough and finds himself pinned to the ground by Brendan's large foot.

Zen-Aku struggles to break free, but Brendan applies more pressure, and the sounds breaking bones are heard.

"Well, I thought you would be a challenge, but I was wrong" Brendan said

Brendan lifts his foot and reaches down and pins Zen-Aku with his servo.

"It feels good to grab your flesh" Brendan said

Then Brendan transforms his one servo into a Large long glowing silver blade.

"Now, I will ask again, and I better hear the right answer! Give me the fucking Elephant Crystal, or I will fucking cut your God Damn head right off your fucking pathetic shoulders!" Brendan yells, moving the blade close to Zen-Aku's head

Zen-Aku simply growled at him, never before has felt so humiliated in his entire life, a boy has bested him in only a single move.

He wouldn't make it out of here alive of he didn't comply to this boy's demands.

"Fine, I will give you the Elephant Crystal!" He growled, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Turquoise Elephant Crystal, then extends his hand out to Brendan.

Brendan's digit turned into a small pincer, which reaches out and snatches the Animal Crystal from Zen-Aku's hand.

Brendan scans it, to make sure it is authentic and the real deal. And it is, he then slips it into his subspace pocket.

"You made a wise decision, Duke Org" Brendan says as he pick up Zen-Aku and tosses him aside.

"Until we meet again" Brendan says as he transforms into his jet mode and flies away, sonic booms crack the sky as he flies away from the Duke Org.

Perhaps Zen-Aku underestimated this ranger.

(Back On The Animarium)

Taylor sat on Kade's lap, simply waiting for her boyfriend to return.

The sounds of sonic booms cracked the sky as Taylor looks up to see the silver jet return.

The jet transforms into Megatron's robot mode, then in a flash of light, turns back into Brendan.

Taylor leaped off Kade's leg and hugged Brendan, before planting a kiss on his lips.

"Don't you ever do that again! You scared me" she said.

"Hey, I had a score to settle" Brendan says as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the Turquoise Elephant Crystal.

Taylor's eyes widened "You got the Elephant Crystal back! I don't believe it!" She says as she looks at the Crystal.

"You know me, when I make a promise…" Brendan says

"…You keep it" Taylor finishes

"Lets go reunite this animal with its master" Brendan says.

(At the temple ruins)

Alyssa's spent most of her time considerably shaken up, looking down in self-pity and crossing her arms.

That was when she heard the familiar trumpet of an elephant.

She snapped her head around and what she saw made her almost cry.

Standing on top of the mountain was the Turquoise Elephant Zord, looking down on Its master.

"Elephant Zord!" She cried out in joy

That was when Brendan walked in.

"Alyssa, I believe this belongs to you" Brendan says as he pulls out the Elephant Crystal and places it in the hands of Alyssa. The Crystal glows and flashes as it makes contact with the white rangers skin.

She looks at Brendan, Tears forming in her eyes, not tears of sadness, but tears of joy.

"You got it back! How? I thought Zen-Aku had it?" She asked

"He and I negotiated, and let's just say I'm a real good negotiator when the person I'm bargaining with is underfoot" Brendan said smiling.

Alyssa cries and embraces Brendan in a massive bear hug.

"Thank you, thank you so much for getting it back" Alyssa says as she kisses him on the cheek.

"It was no problem, you were in hell, So I decided to walk you out, I don't like seeing my friends all upset, I take care of my friends." Brendan says.

Alyssa hugs Brendan again, and things seemed alright in the Techno-Organic Nephilim's world again.

Little did he know that nothing is as it seems.


	14. Battle Of The Zords Part 2: Zord Battle

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Power Rangers Wild Force, Transformers Prime, Transformers (Bayverse), Knight Rider, Or DMC: Devil May Cry.

(3rd POV)

Everyone was grateful to Brendan, for he had returned the elephant to Alyssa.

Brendan was happier than ever, he had a great Team, and beautiful girl. But none of that could replace Team Prime.

He had missed them, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Ratchet, Wheeljack, His father Optimus Prime, and especially Arcee. But she was with Cliffjumper and Tailgate now.

He also missed the kids, Jack, Miko, Raf, June And Agent Fowler.

He still had Kade, but he missed his real family. And it would be a while before he could get back to them.

And his new powers, would he be able to keep them, could he somehow convince this Animus that he could still protect the earth as a Wild Force Power Ranger? With his Wild Zords at his side

Taylor and Brendan were in the main temple, Brendan was nipping at Taylor's neck, making her giggle.

"Mmmmm, you are just so beautiful, I don't know what I would do without you" Brendan said cupping a hand on Taylor's face.

"I don't know either, I would probably be a strict yellow ranger" Taylor said.

"Yeah, but I sometimes thought that your strict attitude was kind of kinky" Brendan said with a grin.

"Oh, baby, sometimes you have such dirty mind" she said giggling

"Admit it, that's something you just love about me" Brendan said.

"Ok I admit it, you sexy devil" she said.

"You know, most nights I was pretty cold, even with a blanket I still felt chilly, almost empty" she said.

"But I now have a sexy Techno-Organic Nephilim to keep me warm during those lonely and chilly nights." She said as she kissed Brendan.

"I wonder what will happen when we finally defeat Master Org? Primus said that this was my final journey, and that I would be heading back to my home dimension." Brendan said, looking down. Then cupping Taylor's face with his Prime Arm. Their eyes locked at each other.

"I don't want to lose you like I did Arcee. If I could convince Primus to allow me to take you with me, would you come?" Brendan asked

"I don't know, Baby, That's a big change for me, to be on a team of Cybertronians, and in another dimension? What would they think of me?" Asked Taylor

"They would consider you like family, when we tell them and show them what we can do, they will trust you, I trust you, anyone I trust, they have to trust as well. I'm a Prime, and Prime's word is law. I know that my father would back me up 100% on this one" Brendan said

"I'm sure that they would have to suck it up and deal with me" said Taylor, making Brendan laugh as leaned in and kissed her, their tongues danced with each other.

Suddenly the magical fountain erupted, and interrupted the two's make out session. everyone ran into the main temple and went to the fountain to see who it was.

"Zen-Aku, that Damn wolf doesn't know when to quit" Brendan said as he put a finger to his ear.

"Kade, Prep for departure, We have an org to crush!" Brendan exclaimed

"Brendan, you ready for a real battle?" Asked Alyssa

Brendan got up and smirked "You need to ask?" He said before making a gust of wind, which blew the tail of the jacket upward.

Brendan immediately got Ebony & Ivory from the table and twirled them around before placing them in the holsters on the back of his jacket before the jacket came back down.

Then he went and was about to pull the Rebellion off the rack near the Fountain, but stopped short.

"Hmmmm, maybe I should change tactics" Brendan said as his eyes flashed purple for a brief moment.

Suddenly a purple glow emitted from his Prime Arm and it began to glow brighter and brighter. Brendan covered his eyes with his human arm to shield him from the light.

When the light diminished, he looked down at his Prime Arm and smirked.

In his hand was a weapon that had reminded him of his past. It was a sword, its grip and hilt were black, but the grip near the hilt was darker than the rest.

The blade itself glowed a dark purple, and the raw energy of the blade was so powerful, that the energy would come off the blade in a purple mist, the edges of the blade were jagged and looked sharper than a Decepticon's talons.

The rangers looked at the blade, and could easily feel the evil presence emitting from the blade.

Brendan slung the purple sword over his back, and then turned to the rangers.

"Okay, this should tip the balance of power in our favor…hopefully" Brendan said.

(Brendan's POV)

We all stood side by side

"Ready!" Cole said, as he held out his Growl Phone

"Ready" We All replied, Holding out our Morphers.

"Wild Access!" We all said as we hit the center button on our Morphers.

In minutes we were in our ranger form.

"Guys, I will catch up with you" I said

"Why, where are you going?" Asked Cole

"I'm going to enter from a different approach, plus I like to make a big entrance." I said as I pulled out five devices.

"Alright guys, hold still" I said as I slapped each device onto the side of each helmet.

The device glowed before phasing into their helmets.

"These are your Comm Links, they will allow communications with me on the battlefield. I will let you know when I get there" I said.

They all nodded and ran off to meet Zen-Aku.

I then sent a Comm Link

::General Mason, This is Commander Brendan, Do you copy?::

::We copy you Commander, What is it that you need?::

::I need a drop off at these coordinates, I'm sending them to you now::

::Roger that, wheels up in 1 hour::

I then ended the link and headed for Turtle Cove Air Base.

(Where The Rangers Are)

"It's TIME you PAID for the PAST!" Unsheathing his Crystal Saber, Cole furiously states, "no body's paying you anything! Huah!" He leaps across, and confronts the wolf beast first, slashing at him.

Zen-Aku blocks the Saber swipe with his hefty Crescent Blade, sending Red Ranger stumbling away. White Ranger rushes the Duke Org, only to have her Crystal Saber attack too deflected. Following her, Yellow Ranger tries directly, but before she can even strike, Zen-Aku hits first, upper-slicing her Saber out of his way.

He then slams his Crescent Blade against her shoulder, pushing Taylor painfully back several feet, before sliding his weapon against her and away, leaving her sparking as she falls.

Black Ranger rushes up behind Zen-Aku, and is the next target in this campaign of destruction. Danny's Crystal Saber is batted away by the wolf beast's Blade, right before getting chest-slashed into agony.

Alyssa returns for more, but is simply swatted aside like a bug. Zen-Aku twirls around from slashing her, and chops into Blue Ranger as he charges past. Red Ranger tries again to attack the wolf beast, but his Saber is again knocked back, followed by another downward chest-slash, ending this single-take battle.

Red Lion Ranger is thrown back, chest sparking from the Crescent Blade hit. He rolls back to his feet, and takes things to a whole other level, by crouching down, and leaping high into the air, converting his body into a streak of reddish energy. Zen-Aku follows suit by returning to his signature maneuver that Cole is copying, leaping up and converting himself into a zipping blur of bruise purple power.

The two scribbles of energy signatures flank swiftly through the air, cutting across and through one another, with flashing results. The opponents rise up onto a ledge on a nearby mountain, and return to their normal states to combat one another. Red Ranger cartwheels over a Blade-swipe by Zen-Aku, then gets chest-slashed when the wolf beast dart past him.

Zen-Aku turns and locks blades with Cole, bringing the action to a momentary stalemate. They break off from one another by leaping up and returning to energy states. The pair of bolts streak across the sky, clashing against one another twice, before coming to another stop on the higher cliff on the left side of that same mountain.

Red Ranger & Zen-Aku skip by one another without landing their weapons into either one, but when they turn, their blades briefly collide with equal force.

Cole & the wolf beast get physical by lunging at one another, and getting in a tight hold. They revert to energy forms once more, crashing through each other in midair several times.

Returning to ground level, the energy streaks are nearly one, and when they revert to normal forms, Red Ranger is being drug through the air by Zen-Aku, who races across the valley, with Cole held tightly off the ground.

He hurries only a few feet, before tossing Cole into the air, causing him to cry out in protest as he's hurled away. Red Ranger falls and rolls into a regrouping of his Wild Force teammates, who all gather around him, grasping their morphed bodies in fatigue.

Zen-Aku slings his Crescent Blade over his right shoulder, and taunts them, "You may CARRY the same Sabers as the Ancient Warriors, but they were MUCH, better, fighters!" Spying from the sidelines, are the other two Duke Orgs.

Sitting behind a trio of boulders in front of some bushes, Toxica gazes upon the battlefield, with Jindrax next to her, not paying much attention to anything as he rests his head against his arms on the boulders for support.

Standing the center of the valley, the five Wild Force Rangers step back as Zen-Aku lowers his weapon, and shifts it to attack mode again, while commanding, "Crescent Blade! Crescent WAVE!" He begins to twirl the long black curved cutter through the air in a figure-eight motion, increasing his speed until his body begins to trail and blur into multiple visions of himself overlapping.

After doing this for a moment or two, a couple of small yellow C-shaped beams of energy are fired out, slamming into the Power Rangers, one by one. Our heroes burst, cry out, smoke, spark, knocked into the air, and floored by the attack. Zen-Aku sticks his Crescent Blade in his left hand, and comments curiously, "THAT was TOO easy..." Red Lion Ranger rolls over suddenly, and commands, "Lion Blaster! Cannon Mode!", while pulling the weapon out from nowhere.

The golden lion-faced end of the red blaster opens its mouth, and protrudes a silver gun barrel while gleaming with power. Red Ranger is now standing amid a shimmering background, as he pulls the Lion Blaster's trigger, and fires a pinwheeling ball of multicolored energy.

The blast lands all around Zen-Aku, engulfing him in a two-part series of massive fiery explosions, behind and before him. The explosive shot repeats, showing him totally caught growlingly unawares by this assault.

The blast dies down, leaving the wolf beast staggering off, covering in smoke as he falls in the grass to one knee, and impaling his Crescent Blade into the soil to lean against. With a low snarl, he raises his gaze, witnessing the Wild Force Rangers approaching him together.

He uses all of his strength to rise back to a fully standing position, supported by his Blade in the blades of grass. The Rangers keep their distance, as their leader argues honestly, "Whatever happened to you 3000 years ago, we're NOT the ones responsible!" Yellow Ranger remarks chipperly, "We're the guardians of the WILD Zords!" White Ranger gently touches her heart, stressing passionately, "And only WE can use the power of the Animal Crystals. Not some ORGS!" Zen-Aku asks simply, "Are you so CERTAIN only YOU possess crystals?!", as he reaches behind his back with his left hand, and then holds his palm out, showing off the three dark colored crystal orbs. Our heroes gasp in simultaneous astonishment. Zen-Aku lifts his hand, and announces, "behold! My DARK Wild Zords!" Each of the black-tinted round orbs features a small golden metallic animal idol within: a wolf, a hammerhead shark, and an alligator.

Blue Ranger points out aghast, "L-LOOK! He's got three Animal Crystals!" Black Ranger bemoans, "I-it CAN'T be!" Red Ranger demands to know, "WHERE did you get those?!" Cole Demands.

Zen-Aku ignores his question, and merely throws the trio of crystals into the air with a grunt. The Wild Force Rangers anxiously follow the orbs with their eyes, as they ascend into the sky, before plummeting down in perfect formation. Zen-Aku holds out his black crescent-shaped dagger-flute, allowing the Dark Animal Crystals to land within the three holes upon it. They flare with a dark purple color for a moment, as they fall right into place.

Zen-Aku motions his arms, and summons, "DARK Wildzords, ARISE!" He holds his tri-orbed dagger-flute to his face, and begins to belt out another tune, considerably different than the last song he played, with this one being more of a triumphant call to arms.

Cole wonders, "What's he doing?!" Taylor states, "I don't KNOW!" Max looks around, Danny does too, and Alyssa does also. The piping continues, growing louder with rapid vigor.

Finally, The tune ends with a high pitch note held for a moment, causing something to decloak atop the mountain just behind Zen-Aku…

…It's a huge silver Wolf Dark Wildzord, lifting its head into the air and howling like the wind as it ceases being invisible. The Power Rangers stir at the sight & sound of this vicious creature. Zen-Aku turns around, raises his flute and commands, "ARISE!" The silver Wolfzord, with blood-red eyes and sharp teeth, flaps its jaws while growling ferociously, lifting its neck over and over, as if calling to the moon, though it's masked by the daylight.

In a nearby body of water, something giant splashingly surges out of the sea. It's the purple Hammerhead Shark Dark Wildzord! With yellow & silver features upon its metallic purple body, the Hammerhead Sharkzord curls its fishy body about while leaping into the path of the sunlight, swimming through the sky upside down for a moment or two.

The final member of this evil animal trio appears by surfacing from underground, shaking off the soil and boulders from its long metal body. It's the green Alligator Dark Wildzord! With a silver underside and yellowish lines on his face, the Alligatorzord uncovers itself from likely a lifetime napping in the dirt.

Zen-Aku proclaims his own evil Power Animals' names aloud, "Wolf, Hammerhead Shark, and Alligator Zords!" The Wolfzord continues to howl into the air atop the mountain, as the Alligatorzord lays in front of the cliff, nearly as big and long as the mountain itself, opening its elongated jaws and snarling. Hammerhead Sharkzord lively swims around through the air near the two, with its primally toothed mouth hanging open.

The Wild Force Rangers are taken aback by this entrance, prompting Blue Ranger to point out in awe, "They're WILDzords!" Zen-Aku corrects him, announcing, "DARK Wildzords. And they will do exactly as _I_ tell them." White Ranger wonders in furious puzzlement, "I don't underSTAND! Since when is an ORG able to control WILDzords?!" Yellow Ranger replies unsurely, "I dunno. But we're GONNA have to STOP 'em!" Red Ranger agrees, "RIGHT! Let's DO it, guys!" Standing shoulder to shoulder, the Power Rangers gesture their Crystal Sabers skyward, and command "Wildzords, descend!" The summoning chime rings out only once, and immediately, the Power Animals respond.

The green Gorillazord roars fiercely, as does the Red Lionzord, this marking their first battle in each other's company. Black & Polar Bearzords snarl in head-snapping succession, followed by the Yellow Falconzord's screeching and Black Bisonzord's raging snorting.

Zen-Aku wields his Crescent Blade, and urges, "CALL on your Zords, Rangers. But they do not have the power to match that of the DARK Wildzords." The five Wild Force Rangers, each holding their individual Jungle Sword-component weapon in hand, rise to the occasion, with Cole retorting, "But the power of GOOD, does!" Our heroes ready their weapons, and call in unison, "POWER Rangers!", as they charge forth.

Zen-Aku slings Crescent Blade over his shoulder yet again, and while storming into battle, he orders his giant metal companions, "Dark Wildzords, DESTROY!" The trio of Dark Wildzords race across the mountainous terrain, with the massive (even for a Zord) Alligatorzord crawling along briskly on all fours.

He's far too slow compared to the swift and nimble Wolfzord, which scrambles past its fellow Dark Wildzord with relative ease.

The Hammerhead Sharkzord is quick, even out of its element, swimming through the sky above the Alligator, which snaps open its jaws to snarl, likely annoyed that it's getting outpaced!

The Black Bisonzord snorts and jerks its head around violently, barreling into battle. His twin golden horned forehead clashes with the approaching horizontally-stretched noggin of the Hammerhead Sharkzord, causing a sparking flash!

They grind their heads together for a moment, but when the Hammerhead breaks free of the horn-lock of the Bison, all the floating beast has to do is tilt his body onto its side. Using his hammer-shaped head like a mighty hammer, the Dark Wildzord falls like a gavel between the Bison's horns, bashing his head with erupting results.

Below, Zen-Aku dashes across the field, and is flanked on all sides by the Wild Force Rangers. He slashes his Crescent Blade through White Ranger's chest, then Yellow Ranger's as she passes by, spinning back and doing the same to Black Ranger, before spinning again and avoiding Blue Ranger's Fighting Fins, just so he can slice into Max's chest sparkily, as Red Ranger eagerly awaits his turn at getting beaten.

::Cole, This is Brendan, Do you read me?:: asked Brendan through their new Comm Link

::I hear you::

::I'm about a minute away from your position, you should see me by now::

Cole looked around, but didn't see anything. The reason being that he was looking in the wrong direction.

The sound of jet engines roared throughout the sky as all attention was diverted to a single C-17 Military Cargo Jet that was flying in a circle.

The cargo bay ramp in the back of the plane opened up and two guys stood beside the ledges.

::Drop in, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Go!:: a voice said

Suddenly a pair of headlights cut through the dark cargo bay, and something rolled out.

It was a Black Peterbilt 379 Semi Truck, With Red flames that shifted to blue.

It rolled out of the cargo bay and out of the plane. The second it's back wheels left the metal surface of the jet, The truck began to change. It's metal body began to shift and move around, until it was a giant black robot with red flames that shifted to blue.

It spun around through the air before three parachutes deployed and slowed down its fall.

When the robot was about a safe landing distance, it cut the strings to its parachutes.

"I'm pursuit!" The robot said in Brendan's voice and he barrel rolled forward. While in mid roll, began to shift back into a truck, which then rolled towards the battle.

The truck slowed to a stop right in the middle of Cole and Zen-Aku, it's air brakes hissed.

A bright light flashed for a moment and the truck changed back into Brendan, who is still Morphed.

"Told you I like to make a big entrance" Brendan said.

Zen-Aku charged forward and slashed Brendan in his chest, making him stumble back.

(Brendan's POV)

I looked at Zen-Aku and growled, but I heard the sounds of clashing metal.

I looked up to see the Wild Zords battling three different Zords.

One was a Purple Hammerhead Shark with yellow and silver features, another was a Silver Wolf, and the last one was a Large green alligator.

I was shocked to see that they were all the same Animal Species as my own Wild Zords.

"What the fuck!? Since when did you get Wild Zords?" I demanded

"There called Dark Wild Zords! And it's none of your business on how long I've had them, Ranger!" Zen-Aku snapped

"Well, they're not the only ones with Crystals!" I said as I pulled out my flute and held out my crystals in the other hand.

Zen-Aku was taken aback by the flute.

"That flute, it looks exactly like my own! Where did you get it!?" The Wolf Beast demanded.

I ignored his question and threw my Crystals into the air with a grunt, And Zen-Aku follow the orbs with his eyes, as they ascend into the sky, before plummeting down in perfect formation. I held out my black crescent-shaped dagger-flute, allowing the Animal Crystals to land within the three holes upon it. They flare with their respected colors for a moment, as they fall right into place.

I then motioned my arms and yelled "Wild Zords, Rise Up!" Before bringing the Tri-Orbed Dagger to my face and belting out a tune, the very same tune that Zen-Aku used to call his Dark Wild Zords.

"I Don't Believe It!" Growled Zen-Aku

My piping continues, growing louder with rapid vigor.

Suddenly, a large ruby red Timber Wolf with Electric Blue eyes materialized from out of thin air.

I held the flute in the air "Rise!" I yelled,

The wolf began to howl at the daytime sky, almost like a calling sign before approaching me

A large blue Megalodon, with Ruby Red eyes jumped from the large lake and did a back flip before heading my way.

Another mountain shook and something began to come out of the Rocky mountain, it was a large purple Crocodile with Amber Eyes! It shook the remaining rock before approaching me.

They all stood behind me and each one roared, showing their ferocity.

"Timber Wolf, Megalodon Shark, And Crocodile Zord!" I said.

"Lets see how powerful your Dark Wild Zords Are against my Wild Zords!" I said as I looked at my Zords

I then pulled out the Dark Nephilim Star Saber and charged at Zen-Aku "Wild Zords, Attack The Dark Wild Zords!" I yelled.

(3rd POV)

The three zords then ran at their evil doppelganger (Sort of).

The Megalodon Shark Leaped at the Hammerhead Shark, smacking it in the face with its large tail. While the Hammerhead Shark tried to hit the Megalodon Shark with its Hammer like head.

Meanwhile, Brendan and Cole attacked Zen-Aku. Brendan Swung his Dark Star Saber downward, but the Duke Org used his crescent blade to block the sword. Cole tried coming from behind, but Zen-Aku quickly pushed away Brendan and slashed Cole in his chest.

Back with the Wild Zords ,The Crocodile Slowly advanced on the Alligator, who had the Gorilla Zord trapped in its massive jaw. The Crocodile opened its mouth and snapped it shut on the Alligator's tail. The pain made the Alligator release its grip on the Gorilla Zord, allowing it to climb out of its jaw.

Zen-Aku pushed Brendan back with his crescent blade, making the Dark Nephilim Star Saber fly out of his hands. Brendan slid a few feet back, his sword landing behind him, the blade drives itself into the dirt.

Brendan looked at Zen-Aku "I guess this doesn't quite cut it" he said as he kicks his leg backwards which hits the Dark Nephilim Star Saber come out of the ground. He catches the blade and slams it into the dirt, then he twist the handle and the swords begins to rev, the blades glows brighter with every twist of the throttle.

"What's the point of packing a sword like that if you aren't even gonna use it?" Brendan asked the Duke Org

"Don't mock me ranger!" Zen-Aku yells as he charges at Brendan again.

Roaring like mad through the forest, the Red Lionzord as well as the Timber Wolf Zord, are ready to rock. Grunting viciously while galloping through the mountainous terrain with speeding stride, the Wolfzord is ready to roll.

Wolfzord leaps high off his four paws, inspiring Red Lion to activate his back-thrusters, and the Timber Wolf to activate his paw thrusters. The three mighty Wildzords engage in combat in midair, crossing each others paths in the sky. Wolfzord chomps down on Lionzord's face, sparkingly biting into him for a few seconds, but the Timber Wolf comes from behind and clamps its jaw down in the Wolfzords's leg.

Before they break apart, Red Lion falls, swerves, and races back to action undaunted, while the Timber Wolf continues to bite the Wolfzord's leg The silver Wolf uses its other leg and kicks the Timber Wolf in the face, making him lose his grip and fall to the ground.

The silver wolf comes spinning back on his heel and jumping up to rendezvous again in the air with his enemy. The two Wildzords collide once more, though this time the Lion gnaws on the Wolf's jaws nearly as much as it nibbles on him, both also clawing at each other. They break apart in a flash again, but the landings are far rougher. Red Lion bonks his head against a boulder when crashing to Earth, causing an agonizing burst.

The Wolfzord drops down and rests on his stomach for a moment, watching his prey in anticipation. The Lionzord writhes in place, body smoking, and roaring in pain.

Sneering up his mouth to show off his pointy teeth, the Wolf howls mercilessly, and leaps into the air a final time. The Red Lionzord lies in a heap, unable to defend himself as the Wolfzord pounces upon him, masticating into his golden mane with sparks bursting out with each of the vicious chews. A blinding flare knocks the Lion away, causing him to skid harshly into the dirt, roaring weakly, having been injured yet again.

The Timber Wolf rushes at the Silver Wolfzord and tackles the Silver Wolfzord to the ground, and begins to gnaw on its neck, making it spark.

The Silver Wolfzord rolls making the Timber Wolf Zord fall off the Silver Wolf, who leaves the battle to return to its master.

The three Dark Wildzords regroup on the same mountain as earlier, in the same positions, doing the same things.

Zen-Aku is back in front of it, slinging his Crescent Blade over his shoulder, as he boasts triumphantly, "NOW you know, anything YOU can do... so can _I_!"

He strolls away casually, causing the Hammerhead Shark, Wolf, and Alligator Dark Wildzords to fade away audibly, either cloaking to invisible or teleporting off somewhere.

The Wild Force Rangers fail in their attempt to follow him, as Red Ranger shouts to deaf ears, "Come BACK, Zen-Aku! This battle ain't over YET!"

Brendan call his Wild Zords back to the Animarium and he joins up with the others.

Up in the Temple Ruins, Princess Shayla regrettably informs the six weary Wild Force Activists what she has learned, "The Wildzords that Zen-Aku commands used to be good! Like YOUR Zords! But he's SO powerful, he can make them do whatever he wants... even EVIL." Taylor and Brendan stand up against a tree with Brendan's arms wrapped around her, while Danny sits on a stool beside the table, Max sits on the tabletop, Cole sits on the edge of the Viewing Pond (clutching his right arm), and Alyssa sits right beside him.

"This fucker continues to piss me off, but my Wild Zords power was equal to his Dark Wild Zords, they were evenly matched." Brendan said

"That still gives us an edge" said Taylor

"I hope this ends soon, I can't stand to think about what might happen if he gets my Wild Zords" Brendan says

Unfortunately for the Rangers, This was only the beginning.


	15. Predazord Awaken: Part I: Fallen Warrior

(3rd POV)

On the Animarium, a certain Techno-Organic Nephilim had just completed a new project. One that would boost the rangers power.

"Alright, since everyone is busy, I better get started" Brendan said as he pulled out his flute and inserted his Animal Crystals.

"Wild Zords! Rise Up!" He yelled as he belted out the tune that summons his Wild Zords.

Within moments, The three Wild Zords appeared and stood before him.

::We await your command, Master:: Said The Timber Wolf Zord

"Alright, I need your help. I just finished a project which will give us a good boost in our power, but It only works on a Megazord, which is why I need you guys" Brendan said

::I see, you need is to form the Carnazord?:: Asked The Crocodile Zord

"Exactly, So you want to help?" Brendan asked

::We would be honored to assist you, Whatever it may be:: Said the Timber Wolf Zord

"Okay then…" Brendan said as crossed his arms across his chest.

"Wild Zords, Combine!" Brendan yelled.

The Crocodile's head began to point downward and it's front legs went behind it, while it's back legs extend to form a pair of legs. The Timber Wolf's tail went on top of the Crocodile's head and the Wolf itself formed the left arm. The Megalodon formed the right arm.

A black wolf head with a single purple line going down the center of the head popped out of the top of the body. It's Purple eyes flashed on. A set of horns came out of the top, both were purple.

A huff of smoke came from the mouth.

Brendan had entered the cockpit and placed the flute into the purple crescent shaped slot.

"Carnazord, Awaken!" Brendan announced

"Okay, Now let's try this out" Brendan said as he pulled out 3 New crystals.

These weren't Animal Crystals though, inside each Crystal was a Mini-Con!

One Crystal was white, inside was a golden mold of the Mini-Con Sonar.

Another Crystal was Black, Inside it was a golden mold of the Mini-Con Runway.

The last Crystal was Blue, inside it was a golden mold of the Mini-Con Jetstorm.

Brendan placed each Crystal into the flute, and they all flashed their color (Sonar: White, Runway: Purple, Jetstorm: Blue).

"Air-Defense Mini-Con Team, Descend!" Brendan said as he belted another summoning tune from the flute.

(Combiner Music: Pacific Rim Ost 1- Main Theme By Ramin Djawadi)

The Air Defense Team answered the call and approached the Carnazord.

Brendan then placed the flute back into the purple slot, and then each Crystal flashed its color simultaneously.

"Attach Mini-Cons!" Brendan yelled

Jetstorm and Runway flew side by side, Runway's left wing folded inward, then Jetstorm's right wing did the same, then the two jets combined together to form a Large pair of wings, which then attached to the back of the Carnazord.

Sonar flew around and then connected to the Carnazord's Shark arm, then it began to change into a large arm cannon (Kind of like the arm cannon in Metroid Prime) which wrapped around the whole arm until it was a giant cannon.

The Wolf head's mouth slowly opened up, and as the wolf's jaws lowers, it reveals a new Purple visored robotic face within.

"Carnazord: Air Convoy Mode!" Brendan said

"So, how do you feel guys?" Brendan asked his zords

::I can feel the power!:: Said The Crocodile Zord

::It's Amazing!:: Said The Megalodon Zord

::We're Stronger Than Ever!:: Said The Timber Wolf Zord.

"I knew you guys would be impressed, this mode is capable of jet powered flight, as well as an arsenal of weapons. We now have an edge against Zen-Aku." Brendan said

"The Finisher Move is called The Annihilatior Beam" Brendan proclaimed

::This is amazing, Master. You are truly the best Wild Force Ranger that Animus has ever selected:: Said The Timber Wolf Zord

"Thank you my friend, I would have been here without you" Brendan said

"Well you guys are free to do what you want, I just need to do a Combiner test" Brendan said.

(Turtle Cove University)

Somewhere in Turtle Cove, far in front of a very large building, is the sign for the aptly named "Turtle Cove University." It's got big raised lettering, the school crest logo, and everything. Students of all kinds, all wearing backpacks, come to and fro across the front entrance to the campus.

Standing side by side on the end of the sidewalk, are Max & Danny. They eagerly watch the students, looking for a particular person. Finally, the sea of sweaty young adults parts, revealing Alyssa lagging behind, pushing her bicycle slowly along, and holding a big stack of six schoolbooks in her left arm. She's staring at the ground and visibly depressed, not her usual overly upbeat & chipper self at all.

When Max yells, "Hey! Over HERE!", Alyssa finally notices her two team mates smiling and anxiously waving at her. A big smile grows on her face at the sight of the pair, their infectious cheerfulness helping to pull her out of her funk.

Max backhandedly slaps Danny in his chest gently, urging him to follow as he sprints up the walkway. They reach Alyssa in the courtyard, prompting her to wonder with a delighted chuckle, "What're you guys doing here?!" Danny begins to say, "Just thought we'd walk you HOME...!", when Max grabs Alyssa's stack of books, and forcibly shoves them into his chest, causing him to give a winded grunt and stagger aback.

Max moves in, smoothly puts his arm around Alyssa's back, and comfortingly walks along with her "We know your a little depressed about Zen-Aku stealing the Elephant Crystal, But even though Brendan got it back for you, you seem a little down" said Max.

Alyssa nods and grins modestly, replying gloomily, "That's nice of you."

Danny excitedly suggests, "Hey, C'MON! Let's go get some ice cream! That always lifts MY spirits!" Max smiles and nods, encouraging eagerly, "Yeah! Come on!" Alyssa thinks about it for a moment, but even her bleak mood can't help but subside at that offer, as she smiles big again, and gives a soft exhaling positive grunt.

Max puts his arm around Alyssa's shoulders, and whisks her away abruptly, urging, "C'mon..." Danny, still carrying the six schoolbooks under his left arm, takes over the reigns of her bicycle, steering it with his right hand. He smiles, and struggles with the bike, but manages to follow them with his hands full.

They walk halfway down the street, and as they walk around the corner, they see something that took them by surprise.

Parked neatly on the curb was a silver and gray Audi R8 Le-Mans, it's paint glistened in the sunlight. It's license plate read "Sideways".

Parked behind the Audi, was a Black Striped Ford F-150 Raptor, With Modified with higher suspension and larger off-road tires. The hood and Tailgate were decorated with the head of a Timber Wolf. They could also see that it had been supped up with a guard bar on the grill and over-head lights on the hood.

The License Plate read "BlocKade".

Alyssa smirked, then approached the large pick-up truck, and could see the blue scanner bars on the grill.

"Kade, What are you doing here?" She asked

"It was not my idea Ms. Enrile, it was my master's idea." Kade said

"Brendan is here? Where is he?" Asked Alyssa, who walked over to the passenger side door, and opened it, revealing no one in the driver's seat.

"He's not with you?" Asked Danny

"Oh he is much closer than you think, Mr. Delgado" said Kade

Alyssa then turned her attention to the Audi, then walking over to it.

She then took her index finger and ran it down the side of the car.

The car shuddered suddenly, before staying still again.

"Brendan, is that you?" Asked Alyssa

"Um…um…what gave me away?" Brendan's voice said from the radio.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"Well, two little birdies told me that you were feeling down lately, so I followed you here, and since you were heading to go get ice cream, I might as well give you a lift there instead" Brendan said

"Aw, That is so sweet of you, thank you" Alyssa said rubbing the hood of the Audi, while smiling, making the engine heat up.

Alyssa giggled

"So, would you like a lift?" Brendan asked

"Of course, I would love for you to give me a ride" Answered Alyssa

"Okay then, hop in" Brendan said, opening his passenger side door.

"Danny, Max, Follow us in Kade" said Brendan.

Alyssa slid into her seat, then the door closed for her. Then a seat belt slid over her and buckled up.

Danny and Max climbed into the massive pick-up truck and closed their doors.

Brendan started his engine up, the sounds of the V-12 roared to life, it sounded like a lion.

Alyssa watched in fascination as the gear shifter go from park to 1st Gear, then the steering wheel turned to the left.

Both vehicles pulled out and headed for the food court.

Momentarily, in an outdoor food court, there's a silver ice cream stand. Sitting at one of the many tables beneath the shade of large parasols, are Max, Alyssa, Danny and Brendan. They've each got a small plastic bowl of ice cream in front of them, and are finishing them off with equally plastic spoons. Alyssa, sitting between the three, contently comments, "THANKS guys. This is a good idea! I CAN'T let myself get depressed." Danny wipes his mouth off with a napkin, then pats her left shoulder.

Max puts his hand on her right shoulder, and promises, "We're gonna get through this... TOGETHER." She, Brendan & Danny nod in agreement. Suddenly, Danny shoots to his feet, slams his hands against the table, and yelps, "OHH!" He frantically reaches into the upper left pocket of his beige cargo-pants, pulls out his watch, and checks the time. Alyssa confusedly asks, "What's WRONG, Danny?" Urgently, Danny explains, "I-I-I lost track of the TIME! I have to go spritz my new violets. You see, they're very FRAGILE, and if I wait too long to water them...!" Alyssa & Max exchange restrained glances of amusement, while Brendan facepalms, finding his outburst a bit absurd.

Danny dashes away from the food court, shouting back to his teammates, "Uhh, can I meet you guys back at the Animarium?!" Alyssa yells back, "Danny, WAIT! Take my bike if you're in a hurry." He stops, looks over at the bicycle parked just ahead of him, gives a snort, and replies gratefully, "THANKS!" Danny hurries over to the bike, and fumbles with the small white scalp-shielding helmet. Max seizes the opportunity, and proceeds to scoop up the heavy load of schoolbooks, then grabs the white backpack off a chair.

With a wicked grin, he rushes off behind a perplexed Alyssa. Danny's sitting awkwardly on the bicycle (which is quite obviously a girl's style one, and thus, his already oversized body makes it look ever smaller), when Max comes up, and hauls the books (which are now 8 books instead of 6) into his hands, saying, "Here!" Before he can even object, Danny takes the stack of schoolbooks into his possession, but is barely able to grasp all eight with his left arm.

Max quickly slides one strap of Alyssa's backpack over his right arm, and secures it on his shoulder. Danny reluctantly goes with this, asking, "Okay?" Max confirms with a pat to his backpacked back, "Okay." Starting to roll away on the bike, Danny bids, "BYE! See ya!", and Max pats his back some more, giving him a helping shove with a mischievous smirk.

Alyssa's a bit appalled by this exploitation at Danny's expense, and promptly gives Max a thwack on the shoulder, while whining, "MA-AX!" Max holds out his arms innocently, and wonders with a chuckle, "What!?" , then Brendan Gibbs slaps Max in the back "Dude? Really?" Brendan asks.

They watch as Danny rides the bike across the park, struggling to steer with one hand, and peddle with one foot in the air. He wobbles a bit, then swerves suddenly, leading him to hurling the stack of 8 books into the air, slipping off the back of the seat, and hitting the pavement with his tender butt, while crying out, "WHOOAH!" Alyssa & Max burst into hysterical laughter together, as she grips his right arm with both hands and he holds his left hand up as if in caution. They look at each other, and continue to giggle in unison. while Brendan hisses "God Damn, That has to hurt", but then begins to chuckle "But it was still pretty fucking hilarious" he finishes.

Staggering up to his feet, Danny reaches back and holds his bruised rear-end. He frenziedly begins to pick the scattered books up, with the bike lying on its side next to him, and the backpack on the ground nearby. Several bystanders passing by him take the time to point and laugh at his pratfall plight.

After the little bike show, The three rangers walk around the board walk. With Kade's Holoform walking with them.

Alyssa then notices a band playing, and they had just finished a song.

"Okay, we would like to ask if one person in our audience could come up and show us what kind of musical talent you have" the lead singer said

"This is stupid, now who would want to do that?" Asked Max

"Yeah, it is, what do you think Brendan?" Asked Alyssa

She got no response, so she turned to find out that Brendan was no longer standing there.

"Where did Brendan go?" Asked Alyssa

Max turned Alyssa's head and her eyes widened.

Brendan was up on the stage with the band.

"So, what can you do son?" The lead singer asked

"I'm a good singer and a good guitarist" Brendan said.

"What is he doing!?" Asked Alyssa

"Okay, what song would you like us to play?" The singer asked

"Animal I Have Become By Three Days Grace" Brendan asked

The singer nodded and got out his guitar, then prepared to hand it to Brendan.

"No thank you sir, I have my own" Brendan said as he as he pulls out an electric guitar, it was bright purple. but instead of regular strings, the strings were made out of strands of purple and white lightning.

"He has to be crazy!" Said Max

The song began to start, and Brendan began to sing. (This song will be sung by my oc, so when you see the name, that's him singing)

Brendan:

I can't escape this hell

So many times i've tried

But i'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

Brendan+Lead Singer:

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal, this animal)

Brendan+Lead Singer:

I can't escape myself

(I can't escape myself)

So many times i've lied

(So many times i've lied)

But there's still rage inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

Brendan+Lead Singer:

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

Brendan:

Somebody help me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

Somebody wake me from this nightmare

I can't escape this hell

Lead Singer:

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

Brendan+Lead Singer

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal I have become)

The song ended, and the whole crowd was cheering wildly.

Brendan shook the lead singer's hand "Kid, that was great singing and playing! Let's hear it for him folks!" The lead singer said

Everyone began to cheer loudly.

Max and Alyssa's jaws had dropped, they had no idea that Brendan could sing that well, nor play a guitar that well either.

Brendan walked over to where Max and Alyssa were and wrapped his arms onto their shoulders, then he pulled them closer to him.

"Well? What did you guys think?" Brendan asked

They just stared at him.

Soon, Alyssa, Brendan & Max stroll along a sidewalk, and approach a bus stop. She rests against one of the black posts that support the roof covering the bench and concernedly wonders, "Do ya think Danny's okay?" Max smirks, and figures, "Yeah! He's a'ight!" Alyssa smiles and nods.

She then turns to Brendan, "And I didn't know you had that kind of talent? Where did you learn how to play and sing like that?" She asked

"Miko taught me how to play the guitar, and Jack told me how to sing, I rarely play gutair or sing, but when I get free time, I usually practice." Brendan said

"Well, that was an Amazing performance Brendan, great job" said Alyssa

Suddenly, they hear the extended honking of a car horn. Both turn to see a large, white & blue bus barreling down the street, swerving across the lanes uncontrollably, causing another car coming in the other direction to skid to a halt to avoid crashing into its traffic violating.

Inside the bus, the numerous passengers scream in a panic as their bodies are thrusted to the side by the bus' violent movements.

The wheels of the bus go round and round, screeching loudly as it peels out across several more lanes.

Max notices worriedly, "I-it's OUT of control!" The bus speeds right past them, with its steering wheel moving all by itself.

Alyssa & Max peek into the tinted window as it passes by, and she points out, "There's NO driver!", Brendan shoots two beams of light from his eyes, quickly scanning the bus, "Its not a cybertronian" he says. They exchange serious glances and nods, before racing off after the bus. Running along side by side, they pull out their Growl Phones, and command in unison, "Wild Access!" , the helmet-forming end of their morphing sequences play, Alyssa on left, Max on right and Brendan in the bottom center.

When they emerge from the morph, two of the Wild Force Power Rangers land atop their respective Savage Cycle, already zooming down the street! While the purple ranger shifts into the big black Peterbilt 379 With the changing red and blue flames!

White Ranger asks over the sound of her White Tiger Savage Cycle's revved engine, "Ready?!" Blue Ranger eagerly replies over his Blue Shark Savage Cycle's own noisy motor, "LET'S rock!" Brendan replies with a series of honks.

With the three Rangers riding (And driving) in pursuit the bus continues on its driverless voyage.

The passengers keep on screaming, with a few standing up and looking ahead, seeing that, indeed, the steering wheel is turning without the help of any visible being.

The bus accelerates onward, driving over the cracked cement of an open road in the mountains.

Still being followed closely by our three heroes, the bus instantly fires beams of reddish laserpower from its rear brake-lights.

They crash against the ground just behind Blue Ranger, creating a controlled explosion that briefly sends him and his Savage Cycle into the air! He cries out, "Whoa!", but maintains control of his bike, bringing both wheels back to a balanced level upon landing.

The bus is now considerably ahead of them, but Max, Brendan & Alyssa vroom forth undaunted.

Brendan charges ahead of the two rangers and gets in front of the bus, then pulls right behind the bus's front bumper, then the brakes slam, causing Brendan's rear to smack into the front bumper.

Tires squeal as the Techno-Organic Nephilim tries to slow the bus to a stop, but the bus continues to speed up.

Brendan throws himself in reverse and the tires now squeal even louder as he tries to push the bus back to a stop.

But the bus continues to push.

With only one option left, Brendan transforms into Nephilim Prime. His pedes crack the cement under him.

He spins around and grabs the front end of the bus and pushes it, causing it to decrease in speed.

White Ranger grips the throttle, speeds up her Savage Cycle even faster, and finally leaps high off the bike, landing atop the bus with a hyah.

She glances around to get an idea of her location, and shouts, "Here goes!", before backflipping over the side. Holding onto the roof, Alyssa smoothly swoops into an open window of the bus, barely avoiding a kick-collision with the two men, who back away stunned by the near hit.

White Ranger hops into the empty driver's seat of the bus, grabs the large steering wheel, and slams her booted foot onto the brake pedal.

The four tires of the long bus screech loudly, as Alyssa steers it to the right, guiding the forcibly halting public transportation to a safe stop in the middle of the traffic-less street.

But Nephilim Prime loses his footing and trips, sliding backwards down the road, and colliding with an old building.

The force of the impact causes the building to implode. But leaves Nephilim Prime still alive, though he is covered with scratches.

"Motherfucking Titty Sucking Two-Balled Bitch!" Nephilim Prime yells in pain.

Passengers cry out an equal yelp of, "Whoah!", as the bus jolts to an end of its wild evilly-possessed ride.

Blue Ranger catches up to the bus, and skids his Savage Cycle to a halt beside the vehicle, which is currently parked across the entire road.

Max kicks his right leg up, slides off the Cycle, and rushes up through the opened door. Inside, he heads down the aisle between all the seats, and asks the shaken passengers, "Is everybody okay?!" White Ranger is just ahead of him, questioning one of the people, "Are you alright?" The man nods, not paid enough to speak.

Alyssa & Max turn their attention to the front of the bus, when Toxica enters through the door, and announces wickedly, "Of COURSE they're SAFE! Eheheheheh!" She holds out her left hand, palm up, and threatens, "As long as YOU... give me the ANIMAL Crystal."

Blue Ranger furiously replies, "ForGET it!" Jindrax, having boarded the bus behind Toxica, warns, "Well, NO one gets off until YOU give up the Crystal!"

Max exhales with a rage, and raises his left hand, curling the gloved fingers into a hesitant fist. White Ranger watches from behind him, calling to him curiously, "M-Max?" Toxica at him, while Jindrax urges with a raspy whisper, "GIVE us the CRYStal." Giving in, Blue Ranger lifts his right hand, holding up the yellowy-orange orb of the Giraffezord, and reluctantly agreeing, "Oh-KAY."

Alyssa worriedly witnesses him slowly stepping up the aisle, heading up to hand over the key to his secondary Wildzord.

The two duke orgs are unaware that Nephilim Prime had been listening in and was preparing to stop them.

The sound of ripping metal was heard as Jindrex and Toxica look up to see the roof of the bus being torn right off.

They are soon met with the face of Nephilim Prime, Who has his Large purple blade unsheathed and was pointing it at the two duke orgs.

"As appealing as this deal sounds, I think we'll pass" Nephilim Prime Says.

Jindrex pulls Toxica to him "whoa, whoa easy there! No need to get violent! Well just leave and you won't hear from us again" he says nervously as he approaches the door.

"Yeah, well just be on our way" said Toxica

"Good, because if I see you again, you will be fed to my pet sharkticons. Like piranhas, only bigger, and sharper teeth." The Prime Threatens.

The two duke orgs then run off the bus as fast as they could.

Nephilim Prime immediately turned back into the purple ranger who began to help passengers off the bus.

"Get to safety" Brendan said.

The final few folks frantically file out of the bus, with Blue Shark Ranger jumping out, touching the last guy's back, and encouraging, "GET to safety!" The passengers run off one way, while Max turns toward the other, dusting off his gloves, He dashes in front of the parked bus, not noticing as its headlights being to flash audibly.

A moment later, the white & blue bus switches to a completely different make & model, just as the entire huge thing morphs into a single, tall but humanoid-sized being!

He's the Bus Org, with two horns and two rearview mirrors atop his greenish square-shaped head, glowing headlights for eyes, windshield wipers for eyebrows, jagged grill-teeth, tire-treaded arms & legs, and etcetera.

Bus Org proclaims in a wicked voice, "Your FREE ride's OVER!" Blue Ranger turns around when the evil creature forms behind him, and demands to know, "What?! WHAT do YOU want?!" Bus Org holds his arms out menacingly, and warns, "I'm here to run you DOWN!" Max scoffs, "I DOUBT it!", and leaps at the Org with a hyah, pulling out his twin Fighting Fins.

He attempts to hit the monster with the pointed blades, but Bus Org grabs them with his thick steel hands, holding Max at bay.

As Blue Ranger struggles to break his weapons free, Bus Org gruntingly vows "every one who's ever STUCK gum under my seats is going to PAY for it!" Finally managing to yank his Fighting Fins out of the Org's hands, Max slices into his chest sparkingly. He grips his weapons, and before rushing at him again, he claims innocently, "_I_ never did that!"

Somewhere down the road beside a fence, White Tiger Ranger and Purple Wolf Ranger lead the rescued passengers on a beeline to civilization. Upon reaching the fence's end, she pauses and points out the proper path, announcing, "Follow this road back to safety! Good! HURRY! Everything's gonna be alright!" The men and women obey without question, sprinting toward a neighborhood of houses in the near distance.

Back up the road, Blue Ranger & Bus Org lock arms again, though this time Max is able to break out of the hold quickly, and proceeds to twirl around, cutting his Fighting Fins into the monster with each rotation.

This is followed up with a strike that consists of both Fins sparkily hitting Bus Org at once. Finally, with his Surging Shark (Spirit of the Earth) vest logo appearing against a black backdrop behind him, Blue Ranger powers up his Fighting Fins with gleaming blue energy, activating, "Surging SLICE!" The two eyes on his Shark helmet flash, as he cuts his shimmering Fins across in front of him, creating two blue trails of slicing energies.

Bus Org is hit, his body crackling with electricity, but instead of being hurt, he shakes it off, and remarks amused, "Haha, haha! That felt GOOD!" He rises up, and appears in a grassy field, facing the Blue Ranger, who trembles in disbelief, crying, "No WAY!"

Spewing smoke out of his tailpipe, and pounding his left foot against the grass, Bus Org starts up his engine, and charges up the hill. With the sounds of tires burning rubber on pavement, he barrels toward the stunned Ranger, shouting, "Vroom! Vroom! VROOM! Outta the ROAD, kid!" Max is sparkily struck in the chest by the Bus Org when he swiftly passes by.

Having passed his target, the Org screeches to a stop, and commands, "Reverse!" Jerking his arms back, and pounding his foot to the ground again, Bus Org begins to run backwards, ramming his bumper-butt into the Blue Ranger.

Fleshing with sparks, Max is hurled into the air, crying out as he's thrown down the hill, hitting his side harshly as the Org laughs at him. Somewhere nearby, White Ranger sees the action going on off-road, and races after it with, grabbing the purple ranger by the arm and dragging her with him.

her arms out, calling, "MAX! We're COMING!" Bus Org covers his headlight eyes, and releases them with a grunt, firing yellow headlight beams of power at the Blue Ranger, causing him to painfully burst, with the shot repeated for emphasis.

Rushing up, the Org bashes Max in the chest, knocking him off his feet. With Blue Ranger lying on his back in a daze, Bus Org leaps up, and tries to land his clawed fingers into his downed body. But luckily, White Ranger blocks his hand with her Tiger Baton, Brendan jumps in and orders "BACK off tragic fool bus!" He kicks him in the face, causing him to stumble back. With White Ranger and Purple Ranger guarding him, Max gets back on his feet, and windedly states, "THANKS, Alyssa and Brendan!" She gives a thumbs up, and Brendan gives Max a high five, Alyssa proclaims, "TEAMwork!" Together, with weapons in hand, they charge at the Org.

Elsewhere, on the grassy hills, Blue Ranger continues to defend the White Ranger. He recovers her White Tiger Baton from Bus Org, and uses it to smash into the monster's head, knocking him down into a roll. But the Org gets back on his feet, leaving Max feeling a little worried. He laments, "If ONLY I had my Giraffe Crystal...!" He then smacks his head "I do have it!" He says Just that instant, racing up the hillside on foot, are the other three Wild Force Rangers. Red Ranger leads the way, replying, "Hey, Max! Hold on!

Max pulls out the Crystal, The orb sparkles once again, between its chosen Ranger's fingers. Bus Org gets his hefty body back up, and encourages, "ALL right, BRING it on!" Max inserts his Giraffe Crystal into his Crystal Saber, and holds his weapon up. He stands beside the equally battle-posting White Ranger and Purple Ranger, shouting, "We're READY!"

After Max poses some more with his Saber, Bus Org quips eagerly, "Let's get rollin'!" Blue Ranger activates, "Giraffe Typhoon! Hyah!"

He leaps up, and begins to rapidly twirl around in the air horizontally, hovering off the ground. Spinning down the hillside, he cuts into the Bus Org with his Crystal Saber held outward, circling around him closely and sparkily chopping into the monster with each full rotation.

After dizzily doing that several times, Blue Ranger lands on his feet, and readies his Saber for another attack, summoning, "Giraffe Cutter! Kiya!" With several feet between him and the Org, Max slices his Crystal Saber into the air, firing a long yellowish beam from the blade that extends across and chops into the creature with each of the two slashes. Bus Org's body sparkles, crackles, and bursts profusely. Blue Ranger holds up his Crystal Saber, and says, "Time to finish this!"

The orangeish orb within flashes with power once more, causing the Giraffe Wildzord's head to appear briefly, roaring into the air with support. With a black background, Blue Shark Ranger winds his Crystal Saber-wielding arm back, and commands, "Surging SPEAR!" Vertical streaks of blew energy appear behind him, along with an energy-imprint of the Giraffezord's head and neck.

Max jabs the Saber forth, crying, "YAH!", and across a greenish and black ground, a yellowish-orange beam of light, shaped exactly like the Giraffe's head when in Megazord Spear mode, flies into the camera.

The Surging Spear bolt of power rips into Bus Org's face, causing him to yelp aloud, crackle with electricity, and be thrown back into the air by the sheer impacted force of the lengthy beam. The Org crashes onto his smoking back in the grass, groaning and writhing. Blue Ranger motions his arms, and looks at the orb within his Saber, boasting triumphantly, "ShhYE-EA-AH! I TOLD you, ALL I needed was my Giraffe!" Cole cries out, "MAX!", causing him to turn his attention to the side, asking alertly, "What?!" No more problems, just Red, Black, and Yellow Rangers rushing up the hill together, regrouping with Blue as White Ranger and Purple Ranger skip over from the other side.

Red Ranger commends the pair, "Good JOB, you three! You held him off!" Alyssa cheers, "Whoo-HOO!" Max punches his palm, before giving a thumbs up and exclaiming, "ALL right! TEAMwork!" She concurs with her own thumbs up, agreeing, Brendan gives both rangers an encouraging high five.

"Yeah, teamwork!" Bus Org's gruff voice ends their celebration, as he recovers from the attack, though still bodily smoking, as he states undaunted, "rangers! This ride isn't over YET!" Blue Ranger touches his yellow shark emblem on his left chest, and gestures his arm, while proclaiming, "Guardians of the Earth... United, we ROAR!" Max screams, "Power Rangers!", then jumps into the air, leading his teammates in a group ground-smacking pose, and simultaneous shout of, "WILD Force!" Bus Org growls, as he races toward our heroes.

Red Ranger pulls the already-combined Jungle Sword out of nowhere, and says its name as his teammates brace behind him. Brendan activates his Matrix Cannon.

The Savage Slash charging up, circling, and slicing sequence plays next, while the Matrix Cannon charges up to fire.

leading to the Org crying out and freezing in place and flashing brightly upon being chopped into by the flashing slash and blasted by the lasers.

Cole cheers, "All RIGHT!", as the Wild Force Rangers take back their Wild Weapons, spin around and pose crouchingly.

Behind them, Bus Org groans loudly, topples over, and explodes into a fwoosh of flames that don't even singe the lawn! Blue Ranger turns back around, and motions his Fighting Finned arms up in success, noting happily, "Aha-ALL right! We DID it!"

Up on the hill, the Duke Orgs arrive to see what they hoped they hadn't. Jindrax references Rita Repulsa's repetitive line, as he commands, "Make your monster GROW, Toxica!"

She waves her magic wand-like staff in the air, and incants echoingly, "Evil spirits of toil and strife, give this fallen Org new LIFE! Yaaaah!"

Toxica stabs the staff forth, the five seeds are fired out, they land in the green goop puddle, sprout into spiraling stalks, and before ya know it, Bus Org is alive and massively tall, laughing psychotically.

Switching to his blue Shark Crystal, Blue Ranger urges, "Let's DO it!" The five Wild Force Rangers motion their Crystal Sabers into the air, and call in unison, "Wildzords, descend!" The summoning chime rings out, and immediately, the five main Wildzords are leaping down together onto the mountainous desert region.

Our heroes point their Sabers together, with Red Ranger issuing the order, "Wildzords, combine!" The sequence of the Red Lion, Black Bison, Yellow Eagle, Blue Shark, and White Tiger Wildzords coming together plays, with the final section of footage sped up for time.

Cole summons, "Soul Bird! Yaah!", as he and his teammates leap into the air. They land upon their respective spots all around the silver flying craft known as the Soul Bird, which soars through the air, and merges into the Wild Force Megazord's back.

To complete the scene, the Wild Force Megazord jumps and flips into the air, getting charged by lightning and posing for action, fully formed. In the Soul Birded cockpit, Blue Ranger activates, "Shark Surge!" The Blue Shark right arm of the Megazord repeatedly punches forth, hitting Bus Org right in the gut with sparky results over and over and over again. Knocked back several feet, Bus Org angrily threatens, "I'm gonna flatten you like a ROAD sign!" He holds his hands to his side, keeping them slightly apart while energizing with electricity.

A small tire, likely stolen from Tricycle Org, forms between his palms. Before the Org can toss it, Max commands, "SOUL Cannon!" The Wild Force Rangers motion their arms, as the Soul Bird's turbine rod begins to spin and charge with golden energy.

The team gestures and calls together, "FIRE!" The Soul Cannon fires the beam outward, causing all four (since Lion is firing the gold beam) of the Wildzords that make up the Wild Force Megazord to expel bolts of their specific colored power. The four jolts hit Bus Org first, prepping him with pain for the real agonizer, the twisting tunnel of gold light that slams into his chest, with a blinding blast. As his dying body crackled with light blue jolts, Bus Org moans windedly, "Ahhh... THANK you for riding with us..." He topples forward, and explodes into a cloud of sparks, which leaves only land-covering smoke with bluish electricity behind.

"IT'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD WHOOOOOOOOOHOOOOO!" Brendan cheers from below.

Toxica & Jindrax stand in the breeze atop the hill, watching as another Org bites the dust.

Suddenly, Zen-Aku steps forward just beside them, his raspy snarling causing them to turn their attentions to him.

He then remarks snidely, "It was an Interesting attempt." The wolf beast turns his head to look at his fellow Duke Orgs, and softly proclaims, "NOW, I will show you how it is DONE." Holding out his small black crescent dagger-flute, flipping it over, then motioning it up as he crosses his arms against the front of his chest, Zen-Aku summons, "DARK Wildzords... aRISE!" He places the dagger-flute to his masked-mouth, and begins to pipe out the familiar call to arms tune.

The silver Wolfzord howls lifts his neck into the sky, tilting his head from side to side, and howls long & ferociously.

Zen-Aku continues to belt out the summoning song, The purple Hammerhead Sharkzord leaps out of the sea, flips over under the sunlight, and swims through the air.

Zen-Aku keeps blowing on his flute. The green Alligatorzord scurries on all fours along the ground, opening his wide jaws and growling viciously. Zen-Aku concludes his summoning song. The Wild Force Megazord appears startled, as the three Dark Wildzords charge into battle together, each making their respective animal noises.

Ceasing his fluting, Zen-Aku informs our heroes, "I, TOO, can form a great power!" In front of a black background, Zen-Aku's yellow eyes flash with loud report, as he raises his glowing dagger-flute up.

The trio of crystals within it begin to gleam: light-blue at top, purple at middle, green at bottom. They suddenly shoot out of their slots, streaking into the air together with a trail of fiery orange. After a few darting passes in the darkness, the three orbs collide in a flash of flames, creating a yellow ring with a crescent moon inside, and the colored crystals inside the shadowed section.

Zen-Aku appears in front of it, crossing his arms against his chest, and commanding, "Dark Wildzords, COMBINE!" Another burst of flames erupts, this time creating a sea of fire at his feet.

Now within a tunnel of streaking purple, pink, and black, the Wolf Wildzord snarls as he races into action. Also within the tunnel of energy, the Hammerhead Shark Wildzord swimmingly soars over the Alligator Wildzord, making loud biting sounds with his chomping jaws. The Alligator spreads wide his own maw, releasing a deadly grunt.

The transformation begins, with the Alligatorzord closing his mouth, and lowering his entire head section downward, locking it underneath his body with mechanical noises.

Now with his head below his crotch, the Gator's back legs extended out to the side, and backwards, before snapping down the feet about 90 degrees.

The Wolfzord swoops under these legs as they're being formed, with the Hammerhead Sharkzord doing the same from the opposite direction.

Alligator's body shifts upright so that what was once his lower belly side is now the front of a tall standing torso & leg zone.

His former front feet wind around and snap up against his back. In place of these newly vacated spaces, the Hammerhead & Wolf fold into arms, and lock into position upon the right and left sides, respectively (from the torso's POV).

A crescent shaped blade glides onto the very top of the Alligatorzord's head, presumably having previously been the Wolfzord's tail split into halves.

Next, at the center of the shoulder line, with a sparking release of smoke, the new head of this Dark Wildzord combination emerges.

It's sort of like that of a Wild Force Ranger, with a silver & blue wolf design to it, though no facial features aside from red eyes.

The head is topped off by a long gleaming golden horn whipping up into place to signify this as being controlled by a Duke Org. It appears as those the Alligator's head has partially raised back to a horizontal position, therefore now sticking straight out of this Megazord's chest.

The entire metal form of this combined creature shines with glistening energy, as its arms spread out, allowing the Gator-head jaws to begin opening and closing, unleashing an explosive primal fury of power to herald its birthing.

Fires blaze surrounding, and the Wolfzord has that crescent blade that was once its tail now in its mouth, which is currently the Megazord's left fist.

Witnessing this initial transformation from the safety of the hills, Toxica & Jindrax exchange brief but astonished glances. She gasps, and he exclaims, "Whoa! I CAN'T believe my EYES!"

From another vantage point, Brendan's head is focused on the new Megazord, "You have got to be fucking kidding me? This douche bag has Megazord too?" He groaned.

Facing one another while towering over the forest, the Predazord remains calm and cool, as the Wild Force Megazord acts a bit uneasy. Immediately, the WF Megazord powers up its Blue Shark right arm, repeatedly punching it forth in what we know as the Shark Surge strike.

The Predazord, with a black background raging with an inferno as purple electricity crackles about, winds up its Hammerhead Shark right arm, countering their move perfectly.

The opposing Shark-fists punch into one another, evenly matched as they create a burst of sparks and puff of smoke upon colliding for but a moment.

Quickly, the Wild Force Megazord powers up its White Tiger left arm, repeatedly punching it forth in what we know as the Tiger Fury strike.

The Predazord, now with light-blue electricity crackling about, winds up its Wolf left arm, countering their move perfectly.

The opposing feral-fists punch into one another, evenly matched as they create a burst of sparks and puff of smoke upon colliding for but a moment.

The Megazord steps back after this, with body language expressing shock at how neither of them sustained any injury during this equal display of blows.

The Alligatorzord's head lowers downward once again. The Wolfzord left arm takes that crescent blade tail thing off his head, and chomps down like it was a few moments ago.

The Predazord winds back its left arm, then crossing it in front, charging the small curved blade with yellow energy, before tossing off a boomerang of power at the Wild Force Megazord. The beam continues to swoop around, cutting downward, diagonally, just about every direction imaginable, into the Megazord's chest.

This causes numerous sparks and burstings, the Megazord trying in vain to fend off this single boomerang blast's attack to no avail. The beam of yellow energy is long gone, and still the Megazord bursts and flays its arms.

Predazord, with Crescent Blade Boomerang back on its chest, takes that double-sided sword, and wields it firmly in the clamped jaws of its Hammerhead Shark right fist.

Raising the double-blade in the air, Predazord chops downward with a single stroke of the spiky Alligator tail side. The Wild Force Megazord is sliced into, that one cut causing a blindingly flaring fireball burst from its chest.

Predazord remains in the same stance upon completing the blade-swipe, letting the Megazord spark in front of it. Finally, the Megazord topples onto its stomach, becoming engulfed in an updraft of dust at impact.

The Wild Force Megazord lies smoking and lifeless on the ground, as the Predazord lifts its double-bladed weapon up and into a resting position, looking upon its prey with triumph.

The WF Megazord starts to stir, hoisting itself onto its side so as to look back at the Predazord.

The Giraffe Wildzord hears the summoning of his chosen guardian, and snarls into the air in response. Charging hoppingly through the woods on all fours, the big-necked beast is getting in on the action for the first time in quite a few episodes.

The sequence of the Giraffezord folding up his legs and forming a silver sharpened helmet over his head while zooming through a black & orange tunnel is sped up.

As is the detachment of the Shark right arm, and replacement by the Giraffe in Spear of Pardolis mode, followed by the Megazord pointing it flashingly into the sky.

The Wild Force Megazord charges the right Giraffe arm up, then shoots the silver pointed helmet-fist forth.

Prepared for this, the moment the fiery spear streak is blasted its way, the entire Predazord leaps into the air, twirling around like a twister and hovering a good number of feet high above.

Once the spear-bolt is over, Predazord descends with a rocking boom, landing perfectly facing the Megazord without a single singe on it.

The WF Megazord is again visually shaken up by the sight of its evil counterpart's smooth moves. Predazord raises its double-bladed weapon over its shoulder again, this time without the flamey background, downward diagonally slashing into the Megazord with the Gator-tail end.

The Megazord bursts with sparks and is knocked for a loop. The Predazord repeats the process from a different side, followed by a straightforward poking that results in the brightest flare. The Wild Force Megazord staggers several steps back, Lion-faced chest smoking profusely, its body starting to double over in agony.

The Predazord's large Alligatorzord chest-mouth begins to open up, causing a bright glow at the back of the throat, as a swirling of dark purple smoke spirals inward. This inhaling charge increases until it becomes a blinding white flare of energy. It's quickly released, spewing forth with an audible laser fury, the searing surge spiraling away from the Predazord with such force that chunks of soil are throwing asunder as it passes over the land.

Within this purple-white beam, is an energy mirage of the Wolfzord's head, jaws agape ferociously.

The Wild Force Megazord follows this command, turning to its left in an attempt to avoid the approaching squall of predatory power. It's unable to avoid the beam completely, simply taking the brunt of the Predator Wave impact upon the right Giraffezord spear arm.

The bolt slams into the orange arm, blowing it off with a bright explosive flash. The Spear of Pardolis is dismembered from the Megazord, causing it to crash against the forest grounds below.

With only one arm still hanging on, the Wild Force Megazord barely remains standing in place, as large jolts of electricity gush through every fiber of its being. The self-shocking goes on for only so long, before center of the Megazord sparkles with a growing yellow twinkle. Whiteness fills the screen, as round color-edged face-shots of each of the Wildzords (Lion, Eagle, Tiger, Bison) whoosh by, signifying the separation of the Wild Force Megazord components.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Brendan yells as he gets on his knees.


	16. Predazord Awaken II: An Eye For An Eye

(3rd POV)

Falling to the Earth while demorphing, the five Wild Force Power Rangers glow with their Ranger colors as they drop onto a clearing in the woods, landing in a close approximation, all falling on their stomachs harshly.

Most cry out while plummeting, notably Cole & Taylor. Upon hitting the ground, and becoming totally demorphed (aka non-glowing), the recently-used Animal Crystal of the Giraffe Wildzord rolls away from Max's possession.

It goes only about a foot or two, and comes to rest in the stamped-down grass. Max lets out several winded grunts, as he raises his gaze and spots his discarded orb laying nearby. Face dripping with sweat, expression pained and desperate, Max crawls on his belly, trying with all his remaining strength to reach out and retrieve his crystal. But he's too slow, and a moment too late, allowing for the black gloved right hand of Zen-Aku to lower down and pick up the orangeish orb.

He holds the crystal between his index and middle fingers, commenting with sadistic delight, "The Giraffe!" Max stares up, exhaling with distain, "Zen-aKU." Danny, Alyssa, Taylor & Cole all raise their heads at the mere mention of the wolf beast's name, each giving a gasp of stifled fright as they look over at him, though Cole's noise is more like an angered snort.

Max sharply hauls himself to his feet, and begins to dash toward Zen-Aku, just to have him give growl & forcefully boot into his chest. Somersaulting oppositely because of this direct kick, the boy in blue rolls onto his stomach, clutching it in bruised agony while glancing back over at his enemy.

Zen-Aku (now in a bamboo forest) holds the Giraffezord crystal in his palm, causing it to shine brightly with yellowish energy. He clenches his fist around the shimmering orb, letting only scant beams of light emit through his balled fingers. Max reaches out in protest, letting only a dreadful whimper spill past his lips.

The crystal ceases glowing after a second or three inside Zen-Aku's fist, growing totally dark. Gaspingly, Max turns his head to his right, and witnesses the silver-spear masked head & upper neck of the Giraffe Wildzord laying in the near distance of the (bamboo) forest.

Right on cue with the orb's depowering, the Giraffezord's entire spear-moded form is suddenly covered with a skin of stone grey. Max reaches out to it, and screams in dismay, "NOOOO! Giraffezord!" Fading out of sight, the Giraffe Wildzord is whisked away to locations unknown, but quite evil. Max keeps his hand raised outward, as he appears to be frozen in shock, with his eyes on the verge of tearing up over losing his second-best Zord.

Upholding his right hand palm-up while unfolding his fingers, revealing the now iced-over Giraffe orb, Zen-Aku declares, "Your ZORD is GONE." The five Wild Force Activists are still lying on their chests in the grass, panting heavily and unable to do much in the way of launching an assault.

Max musters up the energy to slowly get back on his feet, shouting at the wolf beast in furious protest, "You CAN'T take that! It's NOT yours!" Zen-Aku claims, "whatever I possess IS mine.", as he holds the frosted orange Giraffe Crystal up with his right hand, glancing at his stolen orb as if mocking our heroes.

He vows with vigor, "I, will return, another DAY, for the others!" Zen-Aku backs up, then turns around, starting to walk away. Max, hunched over, reaches out again, and steps forth, crying, "WAIT!" Spinning back around at the edge of the bamboo forest, Zen-Aku unleashes a surge of bluish electricity from his right palm.

The electricity doesn't make it far as A sword diverts it off Max's path.

"Your not going anywhere!" Said a voice

Zen-Aku turns to see the Purple Wolf Ranger, With the Dark Nephilim Star Saber in his hand.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the wolf ranger" said Zen-Aku

"Give me that Crystal!" Brendan growled

"I don't think so, you may have gotten the Elephant Crystal back from me, but the Giraffe Zord is Mine!" The wolf beast said

"Well, then I might as well kill you, because when I'm through with you, your gonna wish you were still trapped in that tomb." Brendan says as he pulls out his lunar flute.

"Wild Zords, Rise Up!" Brendan orders as he plays the summoning tune.

The three Wild Zords run across the forest, hearing their master's call.

"Your not the only one who can form a great power!" Brendan says

Brendan then made an x with his arms "Wild Zords, Combine!" He commands.

The Crocodile's head began to point downward and it's front legs went behind it, while it's back legs extend to form a pair of legs. The Timber Wolf's tail went on top of the Crocodile's head and the Wolf itself formed the left arm. The Megalodon formed the right arm.

A black wolf head with a single purple line going down the center of the head popped out of the top of the body. It's Purple eyes flashed on. A set of horns came out of the top, both were purple.

A huff of smoke came from the mouth.

Brendan had entered the cockpit and placed the flute into the purple crescent shaped slot.

"Carnazord, Awaken!" Brendan announced

Zen-Aku looks at the Megazord in shock and in delight.

"You and I have the same Megazord! But it will be fun to take your Crystals!" Zen-Aku boasted as he teleported into the cockpit of the Predazord.

The two Megazord's circle each other in what seems like an eternal dance.

Taylor rises to her feet, and looks to the battle that will take place.

"BRENDAN! DON'T DO IT!" She screamed, tears threatening to fall.

The Carnazord looked down at Taylor, and she heard Brendan s voice.

"Sometimes, We Must Rise Above Ourselves For The Greater Good. I must do this, for my fellow ranger, for my friends, for you. I love you" He said as he prepares for battle.

Taylor looked at the others.

"Guys, so something! ANYTHING!" Taylor begged

"The only thing we can do, is hope" said Cole

(Battle Music: Baroque And Beats By Chamy Ishi

The Carnazord lunged at the Predazord, and managed to put the Megazord in a dead lock.

"Your spark is mine!" Brendan growled

The Predazord managed to escape the dead lock, then pulled out the Gator Staff.

"so you wanna play like that? Croco Staff!" Brendan yelled as the Carnazord pulled out a staff using the Crocodile's tail and the Megalodon's tail.

The Carnazord and the Predazord swung their staffs at the same time, causing them to lock staffs.

The staffs sparked as they grounded against each other.

The Carnazord then kicked the Predazord in the leg, causing it to pull back.

"Croco Staff, Switch to Mode 2" Brendan commanded

The staff then Morphed into a Large scythe.

"Crocoscythe" Brendan said

The Carnazord twirled the scythe around, getting into a battle ready position.

"Crocoscythe! Prop Spinner Boomerang!" Brendan yelled.

The Carnazord spun the scythe around like a propeller, the hurled it at the Predazord.

The scythe spun around the Predazord, slicing and cutting the chest area as it sparks uncontrollably.

The gator mouth opens up, preparing to fire a Predator Wave!

"Oh I don't think so!" Brendan yells as he motions his arms

"It's time to end this!" Brendan says

"PREDICON WAVE!" He yelled as the Carnazord's large Crocodile chest-mouth begins to open up, causing a bright glow at the back of the throat, as a swirling of Amber smoke spirals inward. This inhaling charge increases until it becomes a blinding white flare of energy.

"And Fire!" He yelled

The Energy is quickly released, spewing forth a yellow beam with an audible laser fury, the searing surge spiraling away from the Carnazord with such force that chunks of soil are throwing asunder as it passes over the land.

Within the beam, the image of the Prediking is seen, and it is making a menacing face that shows that it is attacking.

The Predazord tries to move out of the way of the oncoming beam, but doesn't make it out in time, instead the beam strikes the Wolf Arm, causing it to fall off the Predazord and into the forest grounds below.

The Predazord crackles with electricity as it suddenly vanishes in a flash of light.

Zen-Aku falls to the ground, and his Wolf Animal Crystal rolls out of his hand and away from him.

Zen-Aku sees his Animal Crystal and crawls after it, but a red glove grabs it.

"So, this is the wolf? Oh how I'm going to enjoy using this Zord" Brendan says.

"My wolf! Give it back!" Zen-Aku says in a dangerous tone

He clenches his fist around the shimmering orb, letting only scant beams of light emit through his gloves fingers.

Right on cue with the orb's depowering, the Wolfzord's entire arm-modeled form is suddenly covered with a skin of stone grey. Zen-Aku can only watch in horror is his Dark Wild Zord begins Fading out of sight, the Wolf Wildzord is whisked away to locations unknown, but quite evil.

Holding his right hand palm-up while unfolding his fingers, revealing the now iced-over Wolf orb, Brendan declares, "Your ZORD is GONE."

"You give that back! IT'S MINE!" Zen-Aku yells

Brendan claims, "whatever I possess IS mine, and this is my version of an eye for an eye." as he holds the frosted Dark Wolf Crystal up with his right hand, glancing at his stolen orb as if mocking the duke org.

"I will make you pay for this ranger! I swear it" Zen-Aku says as he vanishes from sight.

Brendan demorphs and heads over to the other rangers.

Taylor sits near a tree curled up into a ball, there hasn't been any fighting for a while.

The sounds of footsteps are heard as Taylor looks up to see Brendan, his face has slight burn marks and the side of his head was leaking Enerblood.

She ran up to her boyfriend and hugged him, before passionately kissing him.

"I got him, for now" Brendan said

Brendan looked at Max, who was very upset over the loss of his secondary Wild Zord.

Brendan approached Max and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Never Give Up" Brendan said

Max nodded, understanding the meaning.

"At least we now have something of his" Brendan said as he held out frosted Dark Wolf Crystal.

"He's not as powerful as he was before, now I have the Wolf Zord under my command, we have more power than before." Brendan said

"Hopefully, it's enough" Brendan said

Brendan then reached into the left pocket of his jacket and pulled out a Blue Crystal.

Inside it was the mold of the Mini-Con Sparkplug.

He bent down to Max and presented it to him.

"What kind of Crystal is this?" Asked Max

"These Crystals are something I made that will allow us to call the Mini-Cons without actually having to contact them. You can put these in your Crystal Saber and Call them. I have also upgraded the Mini-Cons with the ability to combine with our Megazords, should we need extra power." Brendan explained

"I want you to have this, to replace the Giraffe Zord until we are able to get him back." Brendan said as he placed the Crystal in his hands.

"And trust me, you will need this" Brendan said


	17. Revenge Of Zen-Aku:Nemesis Prime Returns

(3rd POV)

On the Animarium, within the Temple Ruins, the sacred waters of the Viewing Pond begin to violently bubble over.

The six Wild Force Activist, are just hanging around waiting for such a thing to happen. Alyssa's sitting on the side boulder, reading through her schoolbooks, as Max & Cole are at the table near her, engaged in a friendly arm-wrestling match.

Brendan was sitting next to Alyssa with his laptop and three new Mini-Con panels, which were gold with green M's on them.

"Come on little guys, you need to wake up. We really need your assistance" Brendan begged the panels.

Nothing happened, they just remained in their dormant state.

He then slammed his fist onto the table "I give up! I'm going for a drive!" Brendan snarled in frustration as he got up and left the temple.

Taylor had just came in, only to see Brendan angrily leaving the temple.

"What's wrong with Brendan?" Asked the yellow Wild Force Ranger

"He is angry because the three new Mini-Cons won't awaken. He told me that they combine to form the "Skyboom Shield"." Said Alyssa

"Well, let him cool off, he has been so wound up about Zen-Aku so much that it is stressing him out" said Taylor

"Maybe you should go and give him some company, he has been pretty lonely ever since Zen-Aku showed up." Said Alyssa

Taylor nodded and headed out in the same direction as Brendan.

Brendan really didn't go for a drive, he just drove Kade to the top of the mountain, where the Red Lion resides and he listens to music.

The song "Face Down" By The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus plays.

A hand then appeared on his shoulder.

Turning around and seeing it was Taylor.

"Hey, what's wrong baby?" Asked Taylor as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Brendan just the laid down on her lap, while she ruffled with his silky purple hair.

"I don't know, I'm just ticked that the fate of the world rest on my shoulders, and I can't get some simple mini-cons to awaken" Brendan said

Taylor the lifted Brendan up and removed his jacket, then began to rub his shoulders.

"Baby, you are just so tense" she said as she massaged his back and shoulders.

"I know, Taylor, but I've always been tense, ever since Arcee died" Brendan said, letting a tear slip down his cheek.

The memories of her death flowed through his head.

(Flashback To Nephilim Decepticon Prodigy)

Brendan and Megatron face off, Brendan using the hand built Mini-Con Star Saber, and Megatron uses the Dark Star Saber.

They fight for a decent ten minutes before Brendan goes down, then Megatron picks up Arcee and hold her head around his arm.

"The consequences of your betrayal will be more horrific than you can imagine" Megatron said

Brendan picks himself up and growls at Megatron

"Let her go! NOW" Brendan yelled

"Your in no position to make demands, and I think I know what I want" Megatron said grinning

"You will never get those keys, not now, NOT EVER!" Brendan roared

"Very well, you have made your choice" the warlord said as he smirked, Then he ran Arcee through with his Dark Star Saber, the blade sticking out of her chest.

"ARCEEEEEEEEEEEE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Brendan cried as he watched Arcee's eyes flicker and shut off, her body turning to gunmetal grey.

Brendan got on his knees, his eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"I'm so sorry, my love, I failed to protect you, I failed to save my partner!" Brendan cried in pain.

(Flashback Ends)

Taylor wiped the tears from her lover's eyes, and felt the exact pain that he felt.

Cradling his head, shushing him from his silent sobs.

"That's right, let it all out, I'm here for you" said Taylor

Brendan then buried his head into Taylor's chest, and sobbed harder, she could feel the raw sadness coming from his hybrid heart.

She lifted him up, his eyes red from the tears and passionately kissed him, allowing comfort to overshadow the sadness in his hybrid spark.

Brendan the began to move his hand down to Taylor's breast, giving them light squeezes as he kisses her.

This action causes Taylor to moan in pleasure.

"Oh, your such a naughty little Nephilim aren't you" Taylor growled playfully

Brendan then ran a hand up her shirt, allowing him to feel her silky smooth breast.

"Oh, baby! Your such a tease" Taylor said as she rubbed his pants.

Brand's groaned as he felt her hand rub up against his manhood, which began to throb and grow.

"You hard for me already? Good" said Taylor as she began to unbelt and unzip Brendan's pants.

Once their off, she yanked off the boxers and comes face to face with his rock hard erection.

The sight of it made her drool.

"I'm gonna make you cum all over my tits" Taylor said as she took off her shirt.

She then begins the rub her tits on his Dick, making it twitch.

Then she places her mouth on it, her moist mouth was like a E

Warm, yet wet blanket for his cock.

Her head begins to bob up and down, making Brendan moan.

His hips thrust towards her face, while she fondles her breast.

With a free hand, she moves it down her pants and begins to rub her nether regions, making her moan in pleasure.

She picks up her sucking speed, Brendan could feel the tip of his cock hitting the back of his lover's throat.

"Oh, your my little yellow eagle, you naughty slut" Brendan said

Taylor began to rub her pussy with one hand while fondling her left breast with the other.

"Taylor, baby, I'm getting close" Brendan panted as his hips thrusted faster.

Taylor removed the cock from her mouth, and began to jerk it, the Salvia from her mouth was like lube.

"You wanna Cum for me, baby?" Asked Taylor

"Uh Huh, I do" said Brendan

Taylor could feel the sperm rising from his shaft.

"I'm gonna…I'm about to…AHHHHHHHHHH" Brendan yelled as his seed shot all over Taylor's face, then a second wave shot all on her large breast.

Brendan planted in pleasure, his seed was all over his lover's body.

"I hope I satisfied you, my little Nephilim" Taylor purred as she began to clean up the sperm on her body

"Oh yeah, you did, my little slut-ranger" Brendan said.

When she was finished, she and Brendan climbed in Kade and she cradled his head.

"Arcee, she would be proud that you have moved on" Taylor said

Brendan smiled as tears of joy rolled down his face.

"She is right now. You know, you two would have made great friends. You are so much alike" Brendan said as he made out with his true love.

Suddenly Taylor's Growl Phone began to ring.

She opened it and answered.

"Yes? He where? I'm on my way!" Said Taylor as she ended her call.

"I need to go, I will talk to you soon" said Taylor as she kissed her lover before climbing out of Kade.

(45 Minutes Later)

Brendan walked into the temple ruins, to see Princess Shayla watching the sacred fountain.

Brendan ran over and looked into the fountain, and his face went as white as a ghost.

The Wild Force Megazord was being pummeled by the Giraffe Zord, which was under Zen-Aku's control.

He then watched as the Giraffe combined with the Predazord.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Brendan yelled

The Predazord then pulled Giraffe Spear back, Then fired, the spear impacted with the Wild Force Megazord, making it crackle with electricity, then at the last moment, the Megazord flashed white, making all the Wild Zords split apart and fly in separate directions.

All the rangers fell through the air (Unmorphed) and impacted with the ground.

Brendan couldn't stand it any longer, he ran out of the temple and Morphed.

(Where The Other Rangers Are)

Max lies on his back, face tight with agony; Alyssa lies on her stomach, clutching her right shoulder & grimacing; Danny lies on his back, grasping his right rib and wincing; Taylor lies on her left side, moaning as she clasps at her gut; and Cole lays on his right side, holding his stomach, with his eyes squinting.

He does manage to open them, and sees the tall Predazord stomping toward them. In the darkened cockpit, Zen-Aku holds up his right fist, and proclaims, "My reVENGE is finally at HAND!", ending that with a triumphant snarl.

the Predazord appears as we see over its Spear Mode shoulder, looking down on the five defeated Wild Force Activists in the near distance. Holding its silver spearheaded right arm downward, the Predazord aims the sharp metal-tipped armament directly at our heroes.

They're dwarfed by comparison, with a single shot of the giant spear likely able to do serious damage to their unmorphed bodies. All five of them look up in terrified alertness (Max shielding his face while Taylor flinches, for example), too weak to even attempt to escape, as they're basically looking up the barrel of a gun.

Zen-Aku bids viciously, "Good-BYE, Power Rangers." The tip of the Spear Of Pardolis is spun around, and the Predazord tensely raises it back up, lifting its arm high above itself, so as to provide a better chance of them being saved... err, I mean, a better amount of force when squishing them. The WF gang each gape in desperation, as the Predazord starts to slam down its Giraffe spear arm.

Halfway through the slam, a giant staff appears and blocks the Spear, making the rangers look up to see that the Carnazord is blocking the spear, it's Croco-staff is pushing up against the Giraffe Spear, keeping it from hitting the rangers.

"YEAH! Go Brendan!" Said Cole

In the cockpit of the Carnazord, Brendan (in ranger form) is literally smoking with rage.

"ZEN-AKU! You will pay for that!" Brendan growled

Outside, the head of the Carnazord Roars with primal fury, it sounds like the roar the Red Lion ' makes.

The staff (With Impossible Speed And Grace) swings up and then drives the Staff into the Predazord's chest.

Brendan then pulls out the Air-Defense Mini-Con Crystals and inserts them into the Flute.

"Mini-Cons! ARISE!" Brendan yells as he belts out the all too familiar summoning song.

The Mini-Cons hear the flute's call as they transform and spring into action, they aim their weapons at the Predazord and fire deadly missiles.

They hit the Predazord, making it stumble back.

(Battle Music: Mundus Theme By Nosia)

"Revenge is going to be a sweet treat from Primus, Carnazord: Air Convoy Armour!" Brendan yells.

Jetstorm and Runway fly side by side, Runway's left wing folded inward, then Jetstorm's right wing did the same, then the two jets combined together to form a Large pair of wings, which then attached to the back of the Carnazord.

Sonar flew around and then connected to the Carnazord's Shark arm, then it began to change into a large arm cannon (Kind of like the arm cannon in Metroid Prime) which wrapped around the whole arm until it was a giant cannon.

The Wolf head's mouth slowly opened up, and as the wolf's jaws lowers, it reveals a new Purple visored robotic face within.

The Rangers are shocked, they have never seen a combination like this.

The Carnazord then takes to the skies, doing Ariel tricks that some pilots have only dreamed of doing.

"Your going to be sorry you showed up today!" Brendan yelled as he held out his hand.

"GRRRRRR… Annihilatior Beam, FULL POWER! FIRE!" Brendan screamed as he thrusted his hand forward.

The cannon began to glow purple, and the barrel began to flash as it charged up. The whine of the gun became so loud that the rangers had to cover their ears.

The Cannon fired, and a humongous purple beam spewed out from the barrel.

"I Don't Think So!" Zen-Aku growled from his Cockpit.

The Predazord holds its arms out to the side, heaving its Gator-mouth chest forth.

Zen-Aku snarls, as he gestures his arms threateningly, and commands, "Predator WAVE!" The Predazord inhales some purple energy into its Alligatorzord chest-mouth, before spewing forth the blinding beam of power.

The combined stream of power from the Annihilatior Beam collides with the Predator Wave, clashing in the air just above the forest, and between the Predazord & Carnazord.

It's a literal power struggle for a moment or two, the opposing surges of energy striking each other with equal force. It can't last forever, and doesn't, eventually erupting into a backlash explosion that knocks BOTH the Predazord & Carnazord onto their backs!

They both get up as quickly as they went down, and they lock eyes for a moment.

"Wolf Ranger, you continue to get stronger every time we meet. But one day, only one wolf will reign supreme, and that will be ME!" Zen-Aku threatened as the Predazord disappeared in a flash of light.

(Music Ends)

The Carnazord goes towards the Rangers, who are all on the ground still holding their wounds.

Brendan leaps out of the cockpit and lands on the ground, where he approaches the rangers.

"Are you alright?" Brendan asked as he helped each ranger up.

"Yes, were fine. Thanks for coming to our help when we needed it" Cole said as he patted the Purple Ranger's shoulder.

Brendan nods before approaching Taylor and he wraps his arm around her body, demorphing as he does it.

"Hey, your lucky I came when I could, otherwise you would be a smear on the pavement" Brendan said

Taylor punched his arm, but then smiled and laughed

"You always joke at a time like this? Don't you?" Asked Taylor

"I will do anything to make my girl smile" Brendan said as all the rangers headed back to the Animarium.

(Somewhere In The Forest)

Elsewhere under that same last quarter moon (which seems to have a little more white-ness to its right side in this shot than in the last), Zen-Aku plays yet another somber tune on his black dagger-flute.

An owl hoots in the forest behind him, as the high pitched piping bellows into the darkness. The wolf beast stands at the bank of a flowing river, his innermost thoughts echoing loudly to us alone, "Though my powers come and go with the phases of the moon, my resolve remains the same. Vengeance WILL be mine." The pained moaning of a man in the distance cuts into Zen-Aku's flute-playing, prompting him to lower the musical instrument and cease his mental monologue. Glancing in the direction of the sound, Zen-Aku comments curiously, "Huh?! Hmm... It SOUNDS like an Org Spirit, crying out for revenge!"

Momentarily, Zen-Aku heads over to a run-down cemetery, nestled at the base of a dark mountain. The rusty, rickety gate, with a human skull atop it, guards nothing, as it lies wasting with vines overtaking it. Through the ancient graveyard, fog floats over the hollowed and desolate ground. The wolf beast marches through the center of the cemetery, passing by piles of rocks, cracked tombstones, charred trees, and bones littering the area.

He heads toward the back of the place, bee-lining up to a thick, chiseled stone post with a small piece of paper attached to it, and a large heap of cement debris below it. Pausing before the makeshift grave, Zen-Aku vows, "Fear NOT, kindred spirit. I shall reLEASE you from your tomb!"

He reaches up and tears the long thin strip of paper (with fancy mystical writing scribbled downward upon it) pasted to the stone post off the surface, leaving a shred behind. The moment the paper is ripped, a surge of yellow electricity sparkles outward. Zen-Aku steps back, as the yellow lightning jolts wider, discharging the sealing energies in a flash.

The stone post tips forward and crashes forth, scattering the debris below it, knocking the rocks loose. Zen-Aku watches patiently with his glowing yellow eyes, cooing in dangerous delight, "Yesssss..." From within the pile of rocks, a single, silver-gloved, trembling left hand emerges suddenly, reaching skyward, as the creature it belongs to releases a soft moan of relief.

"It shall take a few minutes for you to walk my friend, but I will wait" Zen-Aku said

The sounds of giant footsteps rumble throughout the forest.

Zen-Aku turns to see a giant figure with glowing Amber eyes staring him down.

A closer look shows that it is Cybertronian in nature, and it is really wounded.

"He…He…Help me" the robot cried

"Who did this to you!" Asked Zen-Aku

"The Spawn Of Optimus Prime, The Techno-Organic named Brendan" he said

Zen-Aku grinned.

"I will allow you to have revenge, but you will serve me" Zen-Aku said

The robot bowed at Zen-Aku

"I Live to serve you…Master" The robot said

With a surge of Org Energy, Zen-Aku channels his power into the robot.

(Back At The Animarium)

Dawn comes not too long afterward, with the morning sun beaming through a mass of clouds. In what was once called 'the Dark Forest to the North' of Turtle Cove, Princess Shayla strolls through the shade and sunlight, with Taylor and Brendan following behind her.

They glance from side to side as they walk between the trees and fields, seeking the spot the Duke wolf beast was released by Org General Nayzor. After some careful searching, they discover it in what appears to be a grassy ravine, boulders strewn about.

The 'hole-centered stone lanter remains right beside the large, opened tomb, with smoke still pouring across this focused space.

Taylor, Brendan & Shayla pause upon seeing it, exchanging anxiously nervous glances, with Princess giving a gasp and a dreadful remark of, "Oh...!" The two women, and boy hurry over toward the site, discovering the huge grey coffin as it was last abandoned.

Taylor inspects the area visually, as Shayla bends down beside the removed lid lying on its side, running her hand along the smooth surface, noticing the two crescent-moon dials atop it.

The lady in the yellow vest wonders, "What IS it? What do you sense?" Princess Shayla frets concernedly, "Something is very WRONG here..." The roars of engines revs up behind them all of a sudden, an odd sound to be hearing that far out in the middle of nowhere.

The women and boy turn around with gasps, unable to see the source of the noise.

The silver-gloved hand we saw earlier is the culprit, now armed with an opened wrist gauntlet over his hand. He grips the black handle-throttle of a yellow organic mass, which causes smoke to jet out of twin exhaust pipes.

Shayla rises up, and paces into the middle of the site, searching for a sign of the sound, but unable to see anything. Taylor and Brendan step over and joins her, both a bit disoriented.

The creature revs the engine some more, showing us that it's a silver engine block with red & yellow wires sticking out. Taylor & Shayla cautiously walk ahead, keeping aware of their surroundings. The creature turns out to actually BE that yellow mass, as his orange glossy headlight-eyes flash with a yellow glint, and his mangled face has "750" printed on the side.

In another area of the forest, a dark red and blue truck revs its engine, the grill has an ornament of a wolf with a single horn on its head. And it's lights are yellow.

Stomping his boot against the dirt, the creature, obviously an Org, continues with the mechanical vroom coming from his body, and immediately races toward the perilous pair.

The growing roar of the engine catches their ears, allowing them to turn and see him just as he dashes their way, exasperating more gasps. They're barely able to avoid being hit & run, twirling somewhat to more or less roll with the speeding demon's pass between the two of them. Princess Shayla & Taylor fall to the ground, more startled than hurt.

The sound of a truck catches Brendan off guard as he avoids nearly flattend a giant Peterbilt semi that plows through the tombstones.

Taylor & Princess Shayla look to their assailant, as he skids his boots to a halt and turns around to face them. He's the Motorcycle Org, with, as I said, a yellow body, orange headlight-eyes, two horns, a seat protruding from the back of his oversized head, jagged teeth in an always open wide mouth, a greenish windshield forehead, exhaust pipes out his right head-side, the small engine out his left, and those arm gauntlets of his look more like tailpipes.

The sound of Transforming catches Brendan's ears as he looks up to see a face he though has been long since dead.

"Nemesis Prime" Brendan growls

Indeed it is, The exact duplicate of Optimus Prime, built by MECH scientists to Frame the real Optimus for the destruction of Alden Military Base.

He is different though, his armour is like brand new, and his head has a single gleaming golden horn sticking out of his head.

"It's been a long TIME, Yellow Ranger! Heh hahaHA!" Taylor rises to her feet (as does the Princess), and angrily recognizes him, "I remember YOU! You're that ORG we put away!" Motorcycle Org confirms confidently, "Yeah, but I was only a little SCOOTER back THEN! Now, I'm a super-charged, 750CC Motorcycle Org, TURBO chopper!" He says as he Points to Nemesis Prime.

"I see that the Wolf Ranger is getting reacquainted with an old enemy of his" Motorcycle Org said

Taylor looks to see a lumbering Cybertronian with a single gleaming golden horn on its head.

"You can't be here! You should be dismantled!" Brendan yelled at the Doppelganger

"Ah, but when Megatron blew up the base, I got sent here! I've been roaming the forest, looking for help, now I'm the Duke Org Nemesis Prime! And its time for you to perish for what you did to Me!" Nemesis Prime said as he unfolds his blaster and shoots Brendan, creating an explosion that knocks Brendan into a line of tombstones.

Taylor watches in horror as Brendan lands into a Large statue with a sickening thud.

Brendan body now layed under a pile of concrete.

Then a metallic fist punched through the concrete, and Brendan rose from it, his eyes as red as blood.

His body was beginning to change, it grew into a Large figure. It had a tan cowl, it's eyes were Blood Red and on its back was an Ion Shotgun.

It was Megatron, The Dark Of The Moon Version of Him.

"I'm going to rip your beating spark out of you you insolent pest!" He roared as he charged at the Doppelganger.

Knocking him into the dirt, the furious Techno-Organic Nephilim continued to repeatedly punch the Doppelganger turned Duke Org.

Suddenly Brendan went rigid, his bloodshot eyes turned back to their normal two colors, wide as cat's eyes.

It turns out that Nemesis Prime had Driven his sword into Brendan's Stomach, the Enerblood began to seep from the wound.

"Foolishness, Brendan…" He drove the blade even deeper into his body "…Foolishness, Might Controls Everything, And Without Strength, You Cannot Protect Anything…"he pulled him close and looked dead in his optics "…Let Alone Yourself!" He said as he yanked out the blade, then pushed him over next to Motorcycle Org's Tomb.

Brendan fell to the ground, changing back to his human form. The giant hole was sparking in his stomach and bleeding severely.

Taylor flew into the air and landed next to the tomb and her eyes widened in horror as she saw her lover bleeding severely.

She crawled over to Brendan and grabbed his hand, his grip was weakening.

She then saw a glowing Amber Light, and turned to see the heat of Nemesis Prime's Blaster Pointed, and Motorcycle Org's Spark Cannon aimed at the two Rangers.

"Goodbye Yellow Ranger!" Motorcycle Org said

"May You Rust In The Pit! Prime Spawn!" Nemesis Prime Growled.

ORG! PRIME! Leave them for later!" Holding his sparkplug arm over her weary downed body, Motorcycle Org begs to know, "But WHY not finish them NOW?! Runnnununun!" (that's a 'revving noise', basically) The wolf beast claims sinisterly, "Revenge isn't something you RUSH." The bike monster is easily persuaded, responding positively, "I LIKE the way you THINK, Duke Org!" He does the vocal engine revving noise again, which segues into the actual mechanical engine sounds, as he hops over Taylor and runs across the site.

Nemesis Prime just walks over the two, but eyes Brendan "Until We Meet Again, Prime Spawn!" He says.

Zen-Aku pulls Princess Shayla forcibly away, keeping behind her and grunting while giving her a shove. She cries out for Taylor and Brendan, but her pleas at drowned out by Motorcycle Org's wicked laughter & engine revving.

The bike beast teleports away in a warping flash of yellow energy, while Zen-Aku utilizes his usual 'purple streaking with surging bolts out the side' teleport method, taking the Princess with him against her will.

Nemesis Prime disappeared in a purple flame.

Taylor exhales a wide-eyed gasp at the sight of Shayla being kidnapped for a second time.

But she was even more concerned for Brendan, and that he needed to be treated.

She flips open her Growl Phone and dials a number.

"Cole, The Princess Has Been Kidnapped By Zen-Aku, and Brendan needs immediate medical treatment!" She cries.

(Back At The Animarium)

At the temple ruins, the whole team is at a the picnic table, surrounding the broken, bleeding body of Brendan, who is hooked up to life support.

A Large periscope is scanning his body, and it transforms into the human copy of the scientist named Perceptor.

"How is he?" Asked Taylor

"He is in pretty rough shape, most of his Cybertronian Insides were crushed, with the exception of his spark. He won't survive the night unless we get some replacement parts, which I doubt we will be able to find" Perceptor said

"But we got to do something" said Alyssa

Kade then walked in "Perhaps, I could try something" said Kade as he held out something that made the scientists eyes widen.

"No Barrikade! Absolutely Not! I do not want to use that horrible thing again" Perceptor said

The five Wild Force Activists looked in Kade's servo, and saw a silver Katana, next to it was a block scabbard, with a gold ribbon, and a gold engraving of a dragon on the end of the scabbard.

"A Sword?" Asked Taylor

"Its more than just a sword, Its Yamato" Kade said

"Yamato?" Asked Cole

"Yamato was a sword used by Brendan's Uncle Vergil, one of the original Sons Of Sparda. It allowed its user to have super speed, and super strength. But it makes the User become very corrupted."

Taylor's eyes widened.


	18. Revenge Of Zen-Aku: Nelo Angelo Returns

(3rd POV)

Taylor Was Shocked, this simple weapon could turn a single kind hearted human being, into an evil monster.

But then something hit her, Perceptor had said "Not using that thing AGAIN"

"What do you mean "Again" " asked Taylor

"This blade was one of the reason of why Brendan and me got here, you see, Brendan used this katana before…when he became a Decepticon Assassin" Kade said with sorrow

The Room went deathly silent, and all eyes became focused on Brendan's unconscious form.

"You mean Brendan was allied with his evil Uncle Megatron? I thought he was born a good person?" Asked Danny

"He was, but it was Team Prime's fault, they had said wrong things at the wrong time. And the end result was more horrific than any of us could imagine" Kade said

"He became a Decepticon?" said Cole

Kade looked at Cole for a moment then pulled out a disc, it had the words "My Horrible Past".

"It is best that I showed you" said Kade as he inserted the disc into his disc drive.

His eyes lit up and a holographic image appeared the date in the corner of the screen said "First Encouters Of A Changed Prime"

"After the Dark Energon Infusion, I felt stronger than ever, I felt like I could do anything, destroy anyone I wanted to. But power was not all that it's cracked up to be" Brendan's voice said

An image of a destroyed Military Base was shown, as the camera moved towards a single person.

Taylor's eyes widened at the familiar person in front of her.

It was Brendan, But he was different, he looked more dark and twisted. His hair was silver with purple streaks in some places. His eyes were glowing a Dark purple. His smile had shown his newly acquired fangs.

His outfit had changed as well. Instead of a black jacket with red interior linings, it was a black with purple interior linings. Where the Autobots symbol used to be, A Decepticon symbol was sewn into left shoulder. And the Nephilim symbol was now purple instead of white. His tank top was black with a Decepticon symbol on it.

He looked almost like Zen-Aku, minus the wolf part.

The picture changed to a ground bridge opening

The Autobots came out the ground bridge, with their blasters unfolded. They were shocked at what was before them.

The entire area was littered with bodies of soilders, tanks and helicopters.

But no cons.

"Autobots, exercise caution, we might not be alone" said Optimus.

"Way to state the obvious, captain fucktard" a voice from behind said.

All Autobots turned to see Brendan walking out behind a smoldering ruin of a helicopter.

"Brendan, did you do this?" Asked Optimus

"Of course I did. Don't you just love it?" Asked Brendan in a girly like voice.

"They were innocent people, they were of no threat to you" said Optimus.

"You know, back when I was with you guys, you guys would always brag about us humans being a threat to us…

…Well look who's on top now, you Autobots don't belong anywhere, especially cybertron. Guess that's why your here." said Brendan.

Taylor couldn't believe what she was seeing

"But I didn't do this deed alone, you see I have been the charge of an old acquaintance of yours" said Brendan, who turned his head to the left "you can come out now." Said Brendan.

A black helicopter came out from behind Brendan And transformed into a Decepticon that made Arcee's energon flow freeze.

"Airachnid" Arcee growled.

"Arcee, how have you been?" Asked Airachnid as she walked next to Brendan.

"Brendan, what is SHE doing here?" Asked Arcee

"I came here to watch my charge, beat the scrap out of the Autobots, especially you Arcee." Said Airachnid.

"Can I show them my new trick, Honey?" Asked Brendan.

"Yes dear, show them, I know you have been dieing to try it out" said Airachnid

Brendan pulled out the Yamato, then pulled pulled it out of its sheath, then he slammed the Katana into the ground.

Multicolored flames enveloped Brendan's body, as well as blue lightning snaking around the flames.

A bright light flashed before dimming.

The Autobots optics widened At what they saw.

Standing in Brendan's place, was a human, clad in black armour with purple pulsating lines. He had a purple cape with the Decepticon insignia in the center. His head had two horns sticking out, they were multiple colors of dark blue and dark purple.

His eyes were Amber, they were filled with darkness and corruption.

In his hand, was a large black blade, it was pulsating with lines of purple like the armour, and enveloped in the multicolored flames that Brendan was consumed in.

"Autobots, I would like you to meet Brendan's new Dark Alter Ego: Nelo Angelo" said Airachnid.

Taylor's eyes widened, she had never seen something so evil, so horrifying, it was like a person's worst nightmare come to life.

"Although you can refer to him as the Back Angel Of Death, because death is what you will be begging for when he's done with you" said Airachnid.

Nelo Angelo turned his head to the Autobots "Got a last comic line? Or all we talked out?" Asked Nelo Angelo.

The Autobots just stood there and then prepared for a fight.

"Good, because I'm finally going to get my revenge on the family who was going to desert me" said Nelo Angelo as he charged at the Autobots with Yamato.

She watched in horror as Brendan took down every Autobot with ease.

Nelo Angelo charged at the Autobots, who started to scatter themselves apart.

"Autobots, disarmament only. Don't hit Brendan" said Optimus

Nelo Angelo first went after Bumblebee, who was trying to blast Nelo's sword out of his hand.

When he got close enough to the scout, he leaped into the air and then did a flying kick, which hit the scout in the chest. This sent him flying into the wreckage of a tank.

"Pathetic" said Nelo Angelo as he turned his attention to Smokescreen.

Nelo pointed at him "Your next, you little shit!" Nelo said as he ran at the white and blue Autobot.

Smokescreen activated his Phase Shifter, so he would not get hurt.

Nelo Angelo on the other hand, saw this coming, "you think your little toy is going to save you?" Nelo asked.

Nelo Angelo channeled some demonic energy and manifested multiple swords, which floated around him.

He then made a throwing motion with both his arms, which made the summoned swords fly at Smokescreen.

The swords did their job, they hit the Autobot, one of them hit and knocked the Phase Shifter off Smokescreen's arm.

Nelo then opened his palm and made a blue ball of energy, he threw the ball at Smokescreen, which sent him flying into Bumblebee.

They hit eachother and one ended up knocking the other out.

"Still trying to be the hero? Maybe you let Alpha Trion do your fighting for you, newbie" Nelo said.

While Nelo Angelo had his back turned, Wheeljack pulled his swords out and jumped at the Black Knight.

Nelo smiled as his body became enveloped in flames, then the flames, along with Nelo Angelo, disappeared.

Wheeljack was confused, "Where did he go?" He asked himself, suddenly in a flash of flames, Nelo Angelo reappeared behind Wheeljack and charged at him with his sword.

The wrecker spun around and blocked the sword with his.

With Nelo's sword being looked with Wheeljack's, the Black Knight made a supercharged kick into the wrecker's shin, making a fairly large dent.

Wheeljack cried in pain as he got down on one knee, giving Nelo Angelo an opening to knock the swords out his hands.

Nelo then leaped up and made a fist which became enveloped in flames "FALCON PUNCH!" Nelo yelled as his fist connected with Wheeljack's face.

Wheeljack went soaring into the air and landed in the burning rubble of what used to be the weapons depot.

"Go back to inventing things! Oh wait, you fucking suck at doing that too!" said Nelo

Bulkhead and Arcee were currently fighting Airachnid, which made Optimus the only one left.

"At the end of this day, One Shall Stand And One Shall Fall" said Nelo as he readied his sword.

"I shall not fight you, I WILL NOT fight you" said Optimus.

Nelo Angelo laughed "Then that makes you a fucking coward! You see, guys like you, you talk a good game, but when the shit starts flying, you don't want to get your hands dirty" said Nelo.

"Besides, I have had my fun, and I'm not the one who will send you to your grave, that's my father's job" said Nelo as he put his sword on a holster in his left hip.

Then Nelo Angelo turned around and walked away, leaving Optimus alone to think about what Nelo Angelo said to him.

Nelo Angelo then became enveloped in flames, then when they disappeared, Nelo Angelo was now Brendan once again.

He turned his head to Airachnid "Come on honey, I think that we have had our fun" said Brendan.

Airachnid nodded her head as she transformed back into a helicopter, then Brendan hopped inside, but before he closed the hatch, he looked at all the Autobots and then gave them middle finger.

Then they took off, leaving through a ground bridge, which closed behind them.

"I had done the impossible, the thing I had sworn not to do, I had fought my family. I had been rewarded by Megatron with a new appendage, The Arm Of A Prime, which boosted my power by a thousand fold."

"It lead me to become the one thing I had hated the most: I had became a monster."

"To whoever is watching this video, please don't make the mistakes I made. I've been given a second chance, a chance to redeem myself, to correct all the mistakes I've made." Brendan said as the video ended

Taylor felt even more sorry for Brendan, she didn't want him to die, they had no choice. They would have to use the Yamato on him.

"We don't have any other options Perceptor, we have to use this, or we will lose Brendan forever" said Kade

Perceptor nodded, knowing that this is the only way.

"Everybody, step back, I need space to start the ceremony" said Kade

Everyone got behind Kade as he approached Brendan.

"Angels, Demons, and Nephilim. Lend Me Your Ears And Fangs" he pulled out the blade and held it above Brendan's body, the sharp end pointing towards his body.

"Restore This Body…So That The True Warrior…Can…Be…BORN!" He finished as he brought the Yamato down onto Brendan's body, the blade pierced his wounded stomach.

The blade suddenly began to glow dark purple, and red and blue electricity snaked along the entire sword.

The electricity then began to ensnare Brendan's body.

Brendan began to rise into the air, more electricity began to flow around him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Brendan screamed, his voice now more demonic.

Suddenly a bright light covers Brendan's body and it suddenly flared and then stopped.

He slowly floated back down to the ground.

Standing up straight, he looks at himself.

"Man, I got a headache! What happened " Brendan asked

Kade stepped forward and looked at his master.

"We did the only thing we could to save you" he said

"What do you mean?" Brendan asked as his eyes look down at the Katana in his hand.

"No! You didn't!? Please tell me you didn't use Yamato to heal me!?" Brendan asked, his voice filled with fear.

"It was the only way" he said

"NO!" Brendan cried

"Do you realize what you've done!? What will happen!?" Brendan asked

"I'm going to become him again!" He cried

Suddenly Brendan grabbed his head and cried in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHH, make it stop!" He yelled

Suddenly Brendan's eyes flared purple for a brief moment before returning to their normal color.

He stop clutching his head and looked at Kade.

"It's already starting, it's only a matter of time before I become him again, and this time I won't be able to stop myself!" He said

Suddenly the fountain began to spout water and it showed Zen-Aku, Motorcycle Org, and Nemesis Prime.

"Let's go guys" Said Cole as every ranger began to run out of the temple ruins.

Once emerging out of the garage warehouse through a door along with Motorcycle Org, Zen-Aku releases his grip on Shayla, causing her to gasp at what she sees.

The Six Wild Force Rangers are racing onto the scene, with Yellow Ranger heading the charge, shouting while bringing them to a stop, "Princess Shayla!" The Princess is about to scream back at them, also starting to dart forward, when Zen-Aku places his right arm in her way, blocking her path and firmly decreeing, "NO!"

Red Ranger insists with hand gestures, "Release her at ONCE, Zen-Aku!" Taylor steps up from the team, tauntingly proclaiming, "And YOU and I have a SCORE to settle, Motorcycle Org! Or are you running on FUMES?"

Motorcycle Org confirms, "I'm FUMIN', alright!", as he dashes into action. Yellow Ranger pulls out her Golden Eagle Sword, and sprints across the cement lot, leaping into the air, and locking her blade with the Org's new, spiked-mace muffler-like staff.

They remain in the air for but a moment, before backflipping away from one another, and continuing their sparring on the ground. As Yellow Ranger ducks, dodges, and hiyaahs at the Motorcycle Org's muffler-staff swipes, her five Wild Force teammates prepare to join the fight. Cole cries, "HOLD on, Taylor! WE'LL help you!"

Their storming into the fray is halted by Zen-Aku's Crescent Blade, which is held down in their path suddenly, halting them in their tracks.

The wolf beast raises his blade and slings it over his shoulder, honorably claiming, "NO! This is a PERSONAL grudge. NO one may interfere." Purple Ranger calls out in concern, "Taylor! Y-you alright?!" Motorcycle Org & Yellow Ranger have their weapons locked at their side, as she assures them, "I can handle it! This is something I should have finished a LONG time ago."

Taylor breaks out of the lock with a yaah and an upward yank of her sword. Zen-Aku tells our other heroes, "YOU four will have to deal with ME." He lowers his Crescent Blade off his shoulder, and rushes into battle.

Brendan is confused "four what about me?" He asked

"Because your going to fight me" said Nemesis Prime as he unfolded his blaster.

Brendan transforms into his Nephilim Prime Form, then whips out his own blasters.

He points it at Nemesis Prime "The Deception Ends Here!" Brendan said

"Doesn't this remind you of that time long ago when we first met? Except it was your father and me fighting." He said

"And does the deception end here?" he said as he charged at Nephilim Prime and fires plasma rounds at him.

Nephilim Prime charges at him as well, firing off Ion Blast at him as they punch each other in the mask.

Nearby, hiding on the sidelines between a blue barrels, crates, and metal girder, Toxica & Jindrax are spying on the scene. She asks her partner, "Do you think we should HELP Zen-Aku?" He folds his arms and rubs his chin, pondering positively, "Hmm. It WOULD be the RIGHT thing to do!" The Duke Org exchange glances, both nodding affirmatively.

Toxica & Jindrax prepare to join the fight, going so far as to stepping a leg up onto the box before them. But they quickly pause in place, having seconds thoughts.

They give smirks of disinterest, and swipe their right hands in the air scoffingly, figuring in chorus, "NAAHHH!" The Duke Orgs turn around, and teleport away together, via the flaming light-pink light that sucks them into the ground.

Back in the fight, Yellow Ranger is thrown against a fence, knocking it down as she rolls back to her feet. Motorcycle Org approaches, and smashes into her chest with his muffler-maced staff.

Taylor takes the hit, but when he tries it again, she blocks it with her Golden Eagle Sword, and elbows it safely away from her body as she switches positions with him.

Slashing twice into his yellow face, Yellow Ranger puts extra grunting force behind her third sword-blow into the bike monster. He falls back into a wall of discarded old rusty paint cans, and when dazed.

Taylor rushes up, grabs him, and holds him down, vowing between groans, "THIS time, I'll beat you for GOOD!" Motorcycle Org struggles profusely, locked hand in hand with her, gloating, "You couldn't beat me when I was a scooter!" He gets the upper-hand, and slams the Ranger back into a wall, wondering, "HOW are ya gonna beat me now that I'm TURBO-charged?!"

Taylor suggests, "How 'bout like THIS?!" She pitches his arms up and releases her struggle on them, butting the handle of her Sword into his head with a yaah.

As he recovers, Yellow Ranger hops up, bounces off the top of his noggin, twirling her body while leaping through the air, then rebounding off a girder back toward the Org, unfolding her golden underarm wings and shouting, "Soaring Eagle!"

The cycle creature looks up in dismay, as Taylor dives with her weapon held steadily in hand, announcing, "Golden Eagle Sword!" She lands on her feet right in front of him, and proceeds to slash sparkily into his large face twice. Yellow Ranger cuts past him on the second one, just to spin around, raise her blade, and slice downward with a mighty battle cry, hitting Motorcycle Org so hard that he tumbles to the ground, body smoking.

Nearby, Motorcycle Org rolls against the pavement, wobbily and bodily-smoking. Yellow Eagle Ranger utilizes her special attack for the first time, via an Americanized sequence, showing the glowing "Soaring Eagle (Spirit of the Earth)" logo giantly behind Taylor, as the eagle-eyes atop her helmet flashes.

She cuts her Golden Eagle Sword into the air, leaving yellow energy trails, commanding this attack as, "Soaring SLASH!" With a few hyaahs, she slices into the Org with two yellow beams, engulfing his body with bluish electricity. Motorcycle Org begins to burst and spark extensively, but holds his ground. Yellow Ranger unfreezes from her stance, giving herself a triumphant shout of, "YEAH!" The voice of her fellow Ranger, namely Red, calls out from the side, "All RIGHT, Taylor!" She turns to see her four teammates, each wielding their Wild Weapons, rushing up to assemble around her.

Blue Ranger does a pointless somersault on the cement, and cheers, "YE-A-AH!" Cole tells her, "Good job!", before urging, "Let's combine our weapons and FINISH this guy!" All five of the weapons (Lion Fang, Bison Axe, Shark Fins, Tiger Baton & Eagle Sword) are connected into the tall blade, which Red Ranger holds, with his teammates behind him. He proclaims, "Let's FINISH it! JUNGLE Sword! Savage Slash!"

The golden encircling charging up sequence plays, followed by Motorcycle Org staggering forth while covered in smoke, then Yellow Ranger boasting to him, "YOU'RE out of GAS!" The pulsing Jungle Sword's blade is sliced into the Org with a mighty howl by Cole, before all the weapons are split back up into the Rangers' hands.

They wait in stance, as Motorcycle Org's form surges with bluish electricity, and begins to flare up as he topples onto his back, exploding into a flamey fireball on impact. Only a small blaze in the cement remains of him, which soon dies down, allowing the five Wild Force Rangers to ease their weapons down. Taylor bids farewell harshly to her old foe, "It's BACK to the JUNKyard, Motorcycle Org!" With Toxica currently out of the picture, it appears as though this Org won't be getting a growing-seed refueling.

Their attention is diverted to the sound of blaster fire as they see Nephilim Prime being thrown into a wall, then Nemesis Prime comes, now he and the impostor were locked in combat.

"You will not win Prime Spawn! Because this time, Daddy is not around to save you!" Nemesis Prime says

Nephilim Prime uses reserve strength and throws Nemesis Prime off him.

"On the contrary Nemesis Prime, My Family is the source of my strength!" Nephilim Prime says as he charged at the doppelganger, and throws a number of blows at Nemesis Prime's Face, and at the last blow, his face mask breaks apart, pieces of the mask fly everywhere.

Nemesis Prime falls to the ground, his body beginning to fail as he struggles to get up.

Nephilim Prime Walks up to the Imposter and looks down at him.

"Your finished Nemesis Prime!" He says as he lifts up Nemesis Prime and holds him, their at face level.

"You think your better than me! ME! Do you know who I am!? I am NEMESIS PRIME! I am Your…" his words were short lived as Nephilim Prime punches a hole through Nemesis Prime's Chest, crushing his spark.

The doppelganger's optics dim as his body fades to gunmetal grey.

"You talk to much!" Nephilim Prime Groans as he falls to the ground.

Taylor walks up and looks into Nephilim Prime's optics.

"You did what you had to do, I'm proud that you did." She says as she takes off her helmet and kisses his Large lips.

"As am I, Sweetspark, We both faced our demons today, you truly soar like an eagle" Nephilim Prime says.

Stepping onto the scene again, Zen-Aku shouts, "RANGERS!" The five Wild Force Rangers turn their attention toward him, alertly. The wolf beast pulls out his crescent dagger-flute, crosses his arms, and summons, "Dark Wildzords, ARISE!" He plays the flute, bellowing out the quick, "123, 1234" chime. as he activates, "Dark Wildzords, combine!" The Alligator, Hammerhead Shark, and Wolf Dark Wildzords form together via the standard footage.

In the darkened cranial cockpit, Zen-Aku places his tri-orbed dagger-flute into the yellow slot on the console, motions his arms, and commands, "Predazord, AWAKEN!" The final portion of the Dark Wildzords' transformation is complete, showing the Predazord explosively 'waking up', so to speak.

In response to this, Red Ranger installs the green Gorilla Crystal into his Crystal Saber, as all five of our heroes gesture their Sabers into the air, and call, "Wildzords, descend!" Turning the blades to the side in unison, the summoning chime echoes outward.

Immediately, the Yellow Eaglezord, Black Bisonzord, Gorillazord, Polar Bearzord, and Black Bearzord are all racing through the woods together, making respective noises. The Rangers point their Crystal Sabers together, and Cole commands, "Wildzords, combine!" The attached Polar & Black Bears as arms onto the mode-changed Gorilla torso, locks onto the Eagle & Bison-made legs, completing the transformation of the Wild Force Kongazord.

It appears in the city, turning around and readying its arms, facing the Predazord standing just across from it. The Kongazord's cerebral cockpit has the Soul Bird already in place, Rangers at their stations. Danny proclaims, "We're READY!" In the Predazord cockpit, Zen-Aku angrily vows, "You'll PAY for what you did to Motorcycle Org!" Yellow Ranger argues, "WE'LL see who's gonna PAY!" Zen-Aku gestures his hand, and activates, "Predator Wave... FIRE!" The Predazord inhales some purple swirling energy into its Alligatorzord chest-mouth, and unleashes it as a rotating tunnel of deadly force.

In the Soul Birded Kongazord cockpit, Taylor leads the command, "Bear Blaster, aaand...!" Her teammates join in, shouting, "FIRE!" The Polar & Black Bearzord fists pop gun-barrels out of their mouths, which spew forth beams of intense subzero and fire energy, respectively.

The combined streams of power from the Bear Blaster collide with the Predator Wave, clashing in the air just above the city, and between the Predazord & Kongazord. It's a literal power struggle for a moment or two, the opposing surges of energy striking each other with equal force. It can't last forever, and doesn't, eventually erupting into a backlash explosion that knocks BOTH the Predazord & Kongazord onto their backs!

The Soul Birded cockpit of the Kongazord fills with bluish electricity, frying all five of the Wild Force Rangers within. They're shaken about, between a fade to white, they're expelled from the cockpit as the Kongazord comes apart.

Our heroes fall to the cemented ground, giving winded grunts on impact. They lie writhing, moaning and groaning, struggling to attain enough strength to recover.

The Predazord has also disassembled, leaving Zen-Aku to rise to his feet, gruntingly. As he does so, facing us, we see the three Dark Wildzords behind him, each one making their own howling, snarling, and growling sounds. By the time Zen-Aku straights up, the trio of evil Power Animals have brightly flared out of sight, teleporting to wherever it is that they're stored.

The wolf beast taunts viciously, "NOW you have no ZORDS to hide behind!" His attention is disrupted, when Princess Shayla rushes in, and goes to Cole's side, bends down, helps him to sit up, and concernedly asks, "Rangers! Are you alright?!" Red Ranger has only a faint moan in reply, clutching his chest in agony. Zen-Aku calls out to the doting mentor,

"Princess Shayla! YOU will come with ME." She looks at him, agape, standing up with a defiant glare of determination. Zen-Aku explains,

"I have MANY questions that I need to ask you." Before he can even attempt to kidnap her again, the sound of a gun powering up catches his attention as Zen-Aku Turns to see Nephilim Prime, his gun pointed right at him, though Nephilim Prime himself showed he was weak from the fight with his father's doppelganger.

"Touch her and you will feel the true wrath of a Prime!" He said

Zen-Aku turned around screaming "Crescent Wave!" As he twirls around his crescent blade, shooting waves at him.

They hit with tremendous force as they knock Nephilim Prime off his Pedes.

He then proceeds to advance towards the princess.

Yellow Ranger pops up, insisting, "She's not going ANYwhere with YOU!" Taylor holds out her Golden Eagle Sword, and lunges through the air at the Duke Org.

He swats her attack away from him, causing her to hit the ground and roll back up. Zen-Aku aims his Crescent Blade at her, with Yellow Ranger doing the same to him with her Eagle Sword.

The two opponents face off, circling tensely around one another, preparing to strike at any moment. Princess Shayla stands over the other (still-downed) Rangers, watching the duel with heavy breathing, worried for at least one of the warriors, or both.

Taylor makes the first move, yaahing as she jumps skyward, prompting Zen-Aku to silently do the same. They cross paths in midair, each one landing a blow with their respective blades into the other one's chest, causing not only sparks to fly, but for the screen to flash with red highlights at impact.

The midair crossing is repeated from a different angle, leading to Zen-Aku & Yellow Ranger both touching down on the concrete, opposite of each other. They turn and face their enemy, staring at the one another intensely. The moment drags, as Taylor & the wolf beast remain frozen in fierce stances, awaiting a result to their midair engagement.

Zen-Aku breaks the silence and brings an end to the anxious mood, by sliding his right boot along the pavement, before stomping it down, and sharply dropping his Crescent Blade against his right shoulder.

Almost on cue, Yellow Ranger's chest bursts with smoke & sparks, this delayed reaction to her injury sustained moments prior. She cries out in agony, causing Shayla to cover her mouth while inhaling a terrified gasp.

Taylor collapses against the ground, demorphed from the rigors of combat. As she lay sprawled on her right side, eyes slammed shut and moaning in agony, the recently used black & white Bear Crystals become dislodged from her possession, and roll across the pavement.

They come to a rest at Zen-Aku's feet, with Taylor helplessly looking at their destination. Zen-Aku bends down, picks both orbs up with his right hand, and rises back up to boast, "TWO Crystals... MOST Rangers only lose ONE!" He gives a raspy chuckle, and squeezes his grip on the Bearzord Crystals.

They both flare with a bright white light as he clenches a fist around them, unfolding his fingers to reveal the pair of orbs are now frozen into balls of ice.

Standing up on their hind legs, down the street somewhere, the Polar & Black Bear Wildzords roar in protest together. Their metallic bodies are suddenly overcome with a crackling of stone, turning the Bear Brothers into statues, which are immediately swallowed up by a pitch black mist puffing out from the ground.

It clears out of the street, showing that both Bearzords have been whisked away to wherever the other reluctantly Dark Wildzords are being stored. Taylor reaches out for them, and screams, "NOOOOOOO!"

Taylor lays on the ground, panting, aching, and mourning for the loss of her secondary Wildzords. Zen-Aku points his Crescent Blade at her, gloating egotistically, "YOU could train for 3000 years, and STILL you wouldn't defeat me!" She doesn't reply with anything but gritted teeth, and labored breaths.

His taunting is cut short by Cole shouting his name, causing him to turn toward the voice with another 'huh?!' The other four Wild Force Rangers are slowly getting back up, with Red Ranger promising, "You WON'T get away with this!" Princess Shayla remains standing between the four, staring somberly at Zen-Aku.

Her expression turns to slight puzzlement when she notices something dripping off of his black leathered gloved left hand. A closer inspection reveals a tiny trail of red blood is trickling down his hand, splattering into a tiny puddle on the cement below.

Shayla's eyes widen at the sight of this, her jaw moving like she wants to say something aloud, but cannot find the words.

Zen-Aku is oblivious to this wound inflicted by the Yellow Ranger, simply parting mercy upon them all, by asserting, "I will LET you exist with your own FAILure a while longer." The wolf beast turns around only to see Brendan standing in front of him.

"You Monster! I'm not going to let you do this" Brendan yells.

He pulls out the Yamato, it's sheath still on it.

Zen-Aku mearly laughs "What is that? That human weapon doesn't stand a chance." He boast.

Brendan then clutches his head again, this time, he screams bloody murder! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He suddenly stops clutching his head and stares at Zen-Aku, the Nephilim's eyes were Amber, filled with darkness and corruption.

"If I were you Zen-Aku, I would start running" Brendan growled, his sweet and sexy voice replaced with an angry demonic voice.

"Why is that" the Duke Org asked

"This is why" Brendan replied as he pulled out the Yamato and twirled it around before slamming it into the pavement.

The Yamato started to glow a dark blue, Yamato lit up with multicolored flames.

The flames made there way to Brendan's body, bathing him in the multicolored flames.

The Rangers and Princess Shayla watched in horror as their fellow ranger burned in multicolored flames. Taylor rushed to try and put out the flames, but she was blown back by a powerful surge of energy.

She looked up at her boyfriend, and gasped.

Where Brendan once stood, was a human, he was clad in some black armour, which pulsated with purple lines. He wore a purple cape with a Timber Wolf in the center. He had two horns on his head, both of which had multiple colors of dark blue and dark purple.

His eyes were Amber, they were filled with corruption, and darkness.

In his hand was a large sword, it glowed the same multicolored flames that consumed Brendan.

Taylor then came to the startling conclusion: This was Brendan.

And that this was Nelo Angelo

"I have returned" Nelo Angelo said looking at Zen-Aku

"And I have a new mission: To ensure the termination of the Duke Org: Zen-Aku" he said

"Yeah, we will see about that" Zen-Aku said as he charged at Nelo Angelo with his Crescent Blade.

He swung it downward, but Nelo Angelo was quicker and caught the blade in mid-swing.

"What!? Impossible!?" Zen-Aku said, clearly shocked.

"Too Long I Have Been Locked Away In The Dark, Now I Have Returned And Will Watch As Your Corpse Burns!" Nelo Angelo says as his Amber eyes flash.

Nelo Angelo zips around Zen-Aku, converting his body into a furious streak of dark bruise purple energy.

Moving twice as fast than the Duke Org's reflexes, Nelo Angelo's energy form streaks along the pavement ripping into the Duke Org, causing His body to spark massively. His agonized bursting reveals the Large Sword is to blame mostly from the rapid and ferocious assault.

After hitting the Duke Org like a marauding merry-go-round several times, he stops and slices the Duke Org across the chest one last time, making him fall to the ground.

Nelo Angelo looks and makes a tsk tsk tsk while wiggling a finger.

"You could train for 10,000 years, and you could never even come close to beating me" said Nelo Angelo

"I will allow you to sulk in your own failure for a little longer, but make no mistake, once we meet again, I will kill you!" Nelo Angelo threatens.

Zen-Aku quickly teleported away.

Nelo Angelo sheath the massive Yamato away and begins to walk away.

"Brendan" a voice cries as Nelo Angelo turns to see Taylor looking at him.

"Brendan is not here anymore, Only Nelo Angelo, And this time, there is no one holding me back" Nelo Angelo says as he teleports away in a purple mist.


	19. Identify Crisis: The Alliance

(3rd POV)

(Music: You Remind Me: By Nickleback)

Nighttime on the floating island of Animarium. Dwelling within the Temple Ruins, are the now five Wild Force Activists.

They're hanging around the main temple floor room, each silent in a mutual state of depression over their recent streak of losses again the Duke Org Zen-Aku, and now the loss of their sixth team mate.

Alyssa sits at the table, staring into the campfire, her eyes welling with tears, her pouty lips in a near frown.

Max sits next to her, hanging his head and appearing a bit furious in his sorrow, fiddling his hands together, focusing his attention solely on them.

Taylor sits on the stick-chair, gazing at the ground, mostly expressionless, though her breathing attitude displays a bit of anger, though she has tears in her eyes, her lover is now corrupted, his soul now locked deep beneath Nelo Angelo's Darkness.

Danny leans against the table for a moment, then gets up, folds his arms, and paces several steps to the side, acting restless and uncomfortable. Cole is off behind Taylor, hands on his hips, and looking off to the side, away from the others.

Princess Shayla passes over to the center of the temple floor, clasping her hands together at her stomach, concernedly remarking to the team, "I've never SEEN you like this!" Alyssa supports their miserable mood, by noting hopelessly, "We LET Zen-Aku BEAT us. Now he has even MORE of our Crystals."

"And our sixth teammate is now an evil demon, who will destroy Zen-Aku and most likely us." Said Taylor

Cole tries to toss some optimism into the conversation, urging, "Don't get discouraged. We're GOING to get them back! And we'll get Brendan back as well!" Nobody seems to have much reason to agree with him, and even he seems to not fully believe himself.

Shayla ceases her walk across the floor, turns, and nods to Cole, smiling softly. Max sits up, gestures his arms, sits back slumpingly, and frustratedly comments, "How CAN we?! He has SEVEN Wildzords now... and we only have SIX." Alyssa crosses her arms and nods in agreement.

Night continues elsewhere, in the mountain ridge on the edge of Turtle Cove, a full moon hangs directly over it against the starry sky. Inside the mountain, in a cave, Zen-Aku is currently slumbering. He lies on his back, stirring slightly uncomfortably (using a rock for a pillow), giving stifled grunts.

After a flash of white, his dreams become apparent to us, and it's something we've seen twice before already: the flashback to when he was entombed 3000 years ago by the five Ancient Warriors. It plays the same as usual, black & white with colored energies and fires, though trimmed to just start at the 'flames within the ring of light' part.

It ends like always, with the wolf beast screaming as he's engulfed in an inferno. Another flash of white brings us back to the present, with Zen-Aku sharply sitting up, giving a raspy disturbed snarl. He alertly looks around, and slows his heavy breathing back to normal when he realizes all is calm.

His cave is rather rocky, with a small campfire not far from where he's sleeping. The oddest part of the room, is his stone coffin. I guess he drugs it into the cave after he caught Taylor & Shayla sneaking around it out in the field. Zen-Aku breathes an almost sight of relief, and lets himself relax. Suddenly, the innocent bark of a canine catches his ear.

A small, greyish brown furred puppy comes running into the cave, sniffing around the matted 'carpet' of straw. Zen-Aku growls slightly, and gets up. He snatches the pup, and lifts him up so he can stare the dog in the eyes.

The doggie doesn't resist, just wagging his tail and hanging in the wolf beast's hands, giving friendly whimpers. Zen-Aku ponders aloud, "Hmm... WHY do you seem so familiar to me...?" Holding the slippery little mutt in his hands causes another flashback to occur.

A flash of white replaces Zen-Aku's point of view shot, of holding the pup in the cave with his black armored arms, to bare human arms dangling the same dog over a body of water! A young male voice giggles as the mutt writhes between his hands, kicking at the waves with his feet. The man eventually releases the dog, allowing him to doggy-paddle back toward shore.

The man is shown, bare chested, dipping his hands in the waters and running them through his hair. His head is above frame, making identification for our benefit impossible. All we can tell is it appears to be night. In another sudden flash, the flashback ends, leaving Zen-Aku growling to himself in curious confusion.

"I know you were an animal lover…" said a voice, making Zen-Aku jump to his feet.

He turns to see Nelo Angelo, leaning against the cave wall. His purple cape is fluttering in the breeze.

Zen-Aku pulls out his Crescent Blade and readies for a fight.

Nelo Angelo holds out his hands "Now, Now, I didn't come here to fight, I came here to talk" he said

Zen-Aku stops.

"Speak Your Peace…Now!" Zen-Aku ordered

"I know you want to destroy the Power Rangers, and that you lost a Dark Wild Zord To them, perhaps we can help each other?" Nelo Angelo Asked

Zen-Aku put his blade away.

"What are you asking? For an alliance?" Asked Zen-Aku

"Yes, but I would also like to trade" Nelo Angelo said as he pulled out the Wolf Crystal, in all its evil glory.

"You Give Me the Giraffe and Black Bear, and I will give you your wolf back." He asked

Zen-Aku Pondered at the thought for a moment.

"I also have an army of knights at my command, they are very useful" Nelo Angelo Said

Zen-Aku then grinned.

He held out his hand "You have a deal, my friend" Zen-Aku said

Nelo Angelo shook it while also placing the Wolf Crystal into his hand.

Zen-Aku pulled out the Black Bear Crystal and the Giraffe Crystal and handed them to Nelo Angelo.

"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" Nelo Angelo Said.

Back up in the woods, the Wild Force Rangers are still searching. Red Ranger encourages his teammates while leading the way, "C'mon, guys. Keep your eyes open!" They all pause in a shaded field, and each look in various directions.

Cole's vision finally notices something bad dead ahead, and he's just barely able to shout a warning to his teammates, "Look OUT!" About four or five Putrids, using their spiked maced battleaxes like rifles, fire purple laserbolts of energy from the tops of the clubs. The explosive charges bombard our heroes with smoky sparks, knocking all five off their feet.

The Putrids lower their weapons, and begin to scamper about, as their prey begins to recover. Standing on a grassy knoll, with a run down and rusty old farmhouse nearby, are the two usurped Duke Orgs.

Toxica walks in front of Jindrax, and boasts wickedly to the humans, "RANGers. A-Heh. FINally, ALL to ourselves! NOW we will deFEAT you and get the CREDIT we deserve." She points her finger at he five stomach-clutching Power Rangers, and orders, "GET them!" The Putrids start to charge into battle, patting their own heads and making retching noises. The Rangers get into defensive/ fighting stances, preparing for action.

Suddenly, a yellow curved jolt of power, along with a purple straight jolt of power crashes in the ground around the Putrids, exploding into a swarm of smoke.

Toxica shields her eyes, and lets out a yelp of fright. The raspy voice of Zen-Aku demands, "STOP!" She looks up and sees the wolf beast, standing on the roof of an abandoned and run-down building. He rests his Crescent Blade upon his shoulder, and declares passionately, "YOU will NOT destroy the Rangers. They are MINE!" Zen-Aku leaps off the roof, and launches into action with his Blade held outward, giving a vicious grunt.

Suddenly a purple streak zipped past the rangers, making them all fall to the ground.

They see that it's Nelo Angelo, his sword bathing in multicolored flames.

"Rangers, I would like for you to meet my new partner: Nelo Angelo" Said Zen-Aku

The rangers are shocked and hurt by hearing this.

"Brendan? What are you doing?" Asked Alyssa

"Yeah, that's the enemy man" Max said

Nelo Angelo opened his palm and a glowing purple ball of energy appeared in his hand.

"I told you! Brendan cannot hear you! Only Nelo Angelo can" he said as he threw the energy ball at the rangers.

It exploded with tremendous force, sending them flying into the air.

They crashed down onto the hard ground, right at his feet.

"Hahahahahaha, Well done, my friend. You see rangers, your end is even closer then you think." Zen-Aku said

Jindrax aims his jagged sword at the fellow Duke, and claims offendedly, "We're not gonna let YOU hog all the glory, Zen-Aku!" His distraction with complaining leaves him open for a surprise hit, which Yellow Ranger takes full advantage of by popping up behind him and giving a sudden kick right into back!

Jindrax stumbles forth with a winded grunt, as Taylor follows, bracing her Golden Eagle Sword for another sparring round with the so-called Master Of Blades.

He doesn't even get to move an inch before Nelo Angelo came in, pointing his massive sword at Jindrax.

"Fuck Off Clown! Or Suffer My Wrath!" Nelo Angelo Growled

Meanwhile, Zen-Aku & the Red Lion Ranger are fighting each other within the junky ground floor of that abandoned building. The wolf beast slashes his Crescent Blade at Cole, who ducks down, narrowly avoiding a sparky strike.

Red Ranger rolls out of the way, but by the time he gets back up, Zen-Aku is there, relentlessly swiping his Blade at his arch enemy. Cole ducks under the first swipe, but blocks the second with his Crystal Saber, which allows him to smack the Crescent Blade away.

That in turn leaves the wolf beast open for a hit, and Red Ranger goes for it, but his Saber-punching fist is grabbed by the wrist by Zen-Aku. He proceeds to shift their positions completely around, holding onto Cole's arm fiercely, bracing his Crescent Blade against his shoulder, locking him in a deadly hold.

Using this momentary upperhand to gloat with a low snarl, "I have waited THREE thousand YEARS for my revenge." With the Blade pressed against his neck, Red Ranger retorts in a strained tone, "Well I feel SORRY for someone who only knows ANGER!" As if that comment hit too close to home, Zen-Aku vows enraged, "I'LL show you ANGER!" He howls, and shovingly forces Cole up against a wall of discarded paint cans, knocking some down (those things are magnets for Rangers & monsters).

The wolf beast releases Cole forcibly, pushing him over into a shoddy fence (which seems absurd if you think about its location). By the time Red Ranger returns to a standing position, Zen-Aku is up on him again, sparkily slashing into his chest, once, twice, three times a Ranger. Cole cries out as he's hit, eventually flinging to the cement, rolling onto his back and grasping his chest in moaning agony.

Zen-Aku lifts his Crescent Blade and prepares to tear into Cole while he's down. But even though he's quicker at this assault than his usual 'raised chop', Yellow Ranger's Golden Eagle Sword manages to slip in-between the Blade and the downed Red Ranger, blocking it with the sound of clashing metals. Zen-Aku is stunned by this sudden rescue, turning his head sharply and giving a confused snarl. Taylor yells, "Not THIS time!", as she snaps her Sword up, knocking the Blade away, then giving the wolf beast a high kick that sends him tossing off to the side. He recovers to his weary feet, giving an off-kilter growl.

Yellow Ranger shouts, "NOW's our chance, Cole!" She pulls out two yellow & white feather-blades, called, "Soaring Darts!", and tosses them at the Duke Org with a mighty 'yaah.' They hit the ground around Zen-Aku, bursting up sparks. Taylor grips his Golden Eagle Sword, and leaps high into the air, slashing the blade into the wolf beast's chest when landing. Cole grips his Red Lion Fangs on his fists, and leaps high into the air, punching into the wolf beast's chest when landing.

Struck twice while in a daze, Zen-Aku is thrown completely out of the rickety building, crashing onto the edge of the cracked pavement, finding himself partially in the knee-high grass.

He remains a bit stunned for a moment, and when he looks back toward the building, he witnesses Red Ranger now wielding the Lion Blaster, commanding, "Let's FINISH this!" The wolf beast gives a growl of startling and somewhat shielding himself with his hand, actually too weak to defend himself for a change.

With the tables turned for a change, Cole aims his Lion Blaster at the downed villain, and prepares to fire. Suddenly, the barking of a dog catches his attention.

The mutt from the night before is back again, racing down the dirt road on his stumpy little legs. Zen-Aku sees the grey pup approaching, and cries in angered protest, "NO! Stay AWAY!" The doggy ignores the pleas, and merely comes to his side, whimpering slightly, and sniffing around, as if aware of his Org buddy's injuries.

Red Ranger raises his Lion Blaster out of its aiming position, and gasps softly in shock, "What...?!" Flying reluctantly through the air, Blue Shark Ranger is screamingly flung onto his back against the dirt road, several feet from Zen-Aku and the pup. The wolf beast glances up from his stray pal, giving a confused grunt.

Toxica is revealed as the source of Max's peril, having followed him to this location. She fires her staff at him with a furious shriek, blasting violent bolts of energy his way.

Blue Ranger is able to leap out of the way, unaware that he's left Zen-Aku and the dog behind to take the hit. The blasts crash against the ground, causing the wolf beast and the pup to become separated during the small explosion. Zen-Aku immediately cries out, "NO!", as the mutt is thrown into the grass, giving a small yelp of agony out of his wagging-tongued mouth.

His hind right leg has a small bloody gash on it. Infuriated, Zen-Aku rises to his feet with a growing growl of fury.

Toxica is frozen in fear at first, until her rival Duke Org lunges at her with his Crescent Blade swinging. She manages to duck under his attack with a squeal, but when she straightens back up, he swats his Blade against her staff, causing her whole body to swing all the way around from the momentum.

Zen-Aku proceeds to sharply kick Toxica right in the chest when she turns back around. She's knocked onto her back by this, whining a winded groan. The wolf beast is unable to continue his rampage, when the five Wild Force Rangers regroup down the road behind him. He turns to see Red Ranger aiming the Lion Blaster at him once more, and activating, "Lion Blaster, Gatling Mode! FIRE!" Zen-Aku stands braced for the hit, taking a bursting shot in the chest that causes him audible pain, making him tumble into the grass, body sparking and smoking.

Toxica finally gets back up, grasping between her armored breasts, and snarling angrily. Jindrax is by her side, huffing a vow to the rogue Duke Org, "How DARE you attack us? You'll PAY for this!" The pair departs to the side, prompting Zen-Aku to instantly leap up into the air, and jump over the Rangers' heads.

He lands on the opposite side of them on the road, scooping the wounded mutt up in his arms. The doggy whines pitifully, as the wolf beast promises, "I WON'T let them harm you." He dashes down the dirt path, leaving all five Rangers a bit baffled. They're unable to react to his strange, selfless actions, simply stirring about in confusion. Red Ranger calls out, "Zen-Aku, WAIT!", to no avail. He stares outward, giving a soft wonder of, "Huh..?"

Jindrax is thrown in front of the rangers, his body smoking severely.

Nelo Angelo leaps in and looks at the rangers.

"Well, looks like I take my leave, see you later, Douche bags!" Nelo Angelo says as he teleports away.

Later, in his cave, Zen-Aku tends to the injury on the mutt's right hind leg. He uses a small black strip of his leather coat-tail to bind the bloody gash.

Once it's tied-off, he pets the pup, and comments softly, "THERE you go, my friend. Good as new. You were LUCKY, this time." The canine scurries off to the bedding of straw, sniffing around it as he did earlier, as if picking up a familiar scent. Zen-Aku sits on a rock beside his tomb, wondering why the stray hasn't fled yet, "What's the matter? You don't want to go?"

He stands, and walks over to the current cold campfire, figuring somberly, "You must not have any friends... just like me." Zen-Aku crouches down, picks up two small rocks, and begins to strike them together.

After about five or six rapid scraps, the campfire ignites to full blast. Almost immediately after the fire begins to burn, another flash of white overtakes the screen, as a flashback overtakes the wolf beast's mind. The scene is colorless, totally black and white. It's 3000 years ago, the battle for the kingdom of Animaria.

The six Ancient Warriors are facing the armies of Putrids, with fires burning in the foreground, the whole thing in dramatic slow motion with faint battle sounds. Five of the Warriors use Crystal Sabers, while the man in the lead, using a rod-like weapon, is obviously the so-called 'Silver Protector.'

The quick lapse into a déjà vu pauses briefly, showing Zen-Aku sitting by the campfire, contemplatively remarking beneath his breath, "Hmmm... Friends..." The flashback resumes, showing the Silver Protector slashing into the chests of three Putrids in a row.

Right after the third one sparks and flips over, to the skies, revealing them to be empty and clear at first, before a bright white flare engulfs the near distance. Barely visible through the blinding light, is what appears to be a Megazord of some kind.

Its outline is obviously not that of any other Zord combination of the Wild Force, but it appears to have some sort of animal basis to it. The flashback quickly fades away, leaving Zen-Aku rising up to his feet, wondering in intense confusion, "What WAS that?! Hmm. WHY am I having these memories?!"

Nelo Angelo walks into the cave, his Amber eyes glow in sync with Zen-Aku's own eyes.

"Is something troubling you, my friend?" Nelo Angelo asked

"I keep having these flashbacks, of memories that are not mine. Why am I having them?" Zen-Aku asked

"Perhaps someone is trying to tell you something, or something" Nelo Angelo Said

"You Maybe right, but we must get to more important matters, we need to destroy the rangers, once and for all, and I have a plan" Zen-Aku said

"Tell me this plan of yours, my friend" Nelo Angelo Asked

"Here is what we must do…" Zen-Aku said as he began to explain to his new partner the plan.

Soon, night has fallen on Turtle Cove once more, and by the lake, Zen-Aku and Nelo Angelo stand in the breeze, staring up at the moon, with the crossbred mutt by their side, doing the same.

Zen-Aku turns to the pup, and tells him gently, "It's time for you to leave." The dog remains there, wagging his tongue and whipping his tail from side to side.

The wolf beast resorts to more persuasive methods, by jerking his Crescent Blade at the dog, and demanding in a more assertive tone, "GO on!" The mutt gives a yelping whine, and instantly scampers away into the darkness.

Zen-Aku coldly states, "GET out of here, and DON'T come back!" The half-breed pup races off across the desolate landscape, never once looking back.

Speaking to himself, Zen-Aku laments softly, "I'm SORRY, little one. But the path of THIS wolf is to walk alone. It is my destiny to remain friendless."

Nelo Angelo pats the duke orgs shoulder "You did what you thought was necessary, though it was a little harsh" Nelo said.

They stay by the lake. Some time later that night, he's walking up to the top of a tall hill, and gazes out upon the area.

Zen-Aku remarks, "It is TIME.", before whipping out his tri-crystaled crescent dagger-flute, Nelo Angelo doing the same, they cross their arms into an X over their chest, and summons, "Dark Wildzords, ARISE!" The wolf beast places the flute to his mask-mouth, and begins to play the high-pitched activation song.

Nelo Angelo follows suit playing the summoning song.

Immediately, the Wolfzord, Hammerhead Sharkzord, and Alligatorzord are all within the purple-streaking tunnel. They transform around, and connect into the Predazord, the sequence getting as far as the arms locking on.

The Timber Wolfzord, Megalodon Sharkzord and The Crocodilezord (All three now dark wild zords) began to transform into the Carnazord.

It's now daylight on the hilltop, and Zen-Aku is howling as he motions his arms, his eyes flash, and his body gleams with a white highlighting, as he teleports into a skyward streak.

In the valley below, the five Wild Force Rangers appear, arriving just as he takes off. Red Ranger cries, "We're too late!" In the darkened cockpit of the Predazord, Zen-Aku teleports into place behind the console, sets his dagger-flute into the yellow curved slot, gestures his arms, and commands, "DARK Wildzords... combine!" Since they already DID that a moment ago (oops!), the Predazord completes its transformation by popping up its tall single horn, before bursting with explosive awakening power.

Nelo Angelo teleports into the dark Carnazord cockpit, placing his dagger flute in the Purple slot.

The head of the Carnazord is different, the horns are blood red and the eyes are Amber

Red Ranger urges, "We need the Wild Force Megazord!" All five of the Wild Force Power Rangers unsheathe their Crystal Sabers, hold them to the sky (with Alyssa at the center of their grouping for a change), and shout in unison, "Wildzords, descend!" The summoning chime bellows outward, and instantly all five of the main Wildzords are racing down the spectrum bridge. The Rangers point their Sabers together, as Cole commands, "Combine!" The Wild Force Megazord transformation sequence is cut right down to the head popping out of the torso area.

The greyish silver craft called the Soul Bird curls its body back, and lets loose a mighty screech from its mouth, before zooming down through the sky. Cole calls out Soul Bird's name, and leads the way in leaping up. All five of our heroes land upon the Soul Bird, and ride it off into the Megazord's back.

The Wild Force Megazord completes the scene by doing its 'soar up into the storm and get charged by purple lightning' pose. Now back on the ground, the Megazord lowers its arms in a resting stance, when suddenly they're struck by the falling blade of the Predazord's Alligator & Shark-tailed sword! As if taken by surprise, the Wild Force Megazord takes the hit, and topples onto its back, crashing onto the city streets.

Inside the Soul Birded cockpit, all five Rangers are shaken about considerably. They manage to hang on, such as Cole, who grips the SB's tail fins, as he encourages, "We've GOT to get UP!" Over in the Predazord cockpit, Zen-Aku lifts his dagger-flute out of the console slot, lacking its top one animal crystal. In his left hand, he holds a replacement orb, gloating devilishly, "I will take GREAT pleasure in watching you be destroyed by your OWN Zords!" The wolf beast plants the new white Crystal into the flute, then crosses his arms, commanding, "DARK Bearzord, aRISE!" He holds the flute to his mouth, and plays the '123, 1234' style quick tune. Charging through the streets, is the Polar Bear Wildzord.

He roars, bouncing along with each running step. Taylor witnesses her former companion being used for evil, and pleads distraughtly, "Polar Bear... DON'T do it!" The Wild Force Megazord steps back, readying its arms for anything the Bear Brother can throw at it, like namely itself The Bearzord simply whip its heads about, and release vicious roars.

In the cockpit of the Carnazord, Nelo Angelo pulls out his flute, which is lacking its two primary crystals.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you die!" He says as he puts the black orb and the Orange orb Into his flute. The giraffe orb suddenly turns purple as it settles in the flute.

"Dark Bearzord, Dark Giraffezord, Arise!" Nelo Angelo cries as he plays the '123, 1234' style quick tune.

The Black Bear charges through the streets, He roars, bouncing along with each running step. It's eyes were now purple.

Megazord turns to see yet another fellow Zord approaching, this time it's the Giraffe Wildzord, hoppily hurrying through the city, it's base color was now purple instead of Orange.

"No! He's letting Brendan use the Giraffe and Bear Zords against us" Cole yells

In the Predazord cockpit as well as the Carnazord Cockpit, Zen-Aku places the dagger-flute back into the console slot, as well as Nelo Angelo, they motion their arms, ordering, "Attach Bearzords!" The Polar & Black Bears snarl, as they rise up on their hind legs, and shoot into the air.

Yellow Ranger begs desperately, "DON'T listen to him!" The Bear pair go into their 'arm mode transformation' sequences, as per usual.

The Polar Bearzord replaces the Hammerhead Sharkzord as the Predazord's right arm, while Black Bearzord replaces the Timber Wolfzord as the Carnazord's left arm.

Zen-Aku seems to be a broken record, as he basically repeats what he just said, by boasting, "Now, I will use your OWN Zords to deSTROY you!" Predazord Knuckle shifts its arm, preparing for action. The Carnazord does the same.

The Amber eyes atop the Black & Purple-wolf helmeted face of the Carnazord flash, prompting the Giraffezord to belt out a roar as if in response to the order.

The Giraffe transform sequence, where it turns into the Black-point right spear arm mode, plays as normal.

Difference is, this time it locks onto the spot on the Carnazord where the Megalodon Sharkzord normally is. Carnazord raises its new arm into the black-backgrounded air, as it spews purple lightning.

"Carnazord: Spear & Knuckle Mode, Assembly Complete!" Nelo Angelo Announces

The rangers looked in horror at the sight before them.

"He's using the Spear Of Pardolis!" Said Cole

The Carnazord looks at the Predazord, and Nelo Angelo Smirks.

"Hey Zen-Aku! Mind if I have first crack at them?" Nelo Angelo asked

Zen-Aku smiles evily "Be my guest, you can have a little fun with them" The wolf beast replies.

(Battle Music: Monster By Skillit)

The Carnazord charges forward, and then strikes the Wild Force Megazord with the Black Bearzord Arm.

The Megazord sparks as it stumbles backwards, but still stays up.

From within the Megazord, Taylor is on the verge of tears.

"Cole, we have to stop him" said Taylor

"I have an idea, Alyssa, we need the elephant zord" said Cole

White Tiger Ranger has her Crystal Saber out of the slot, and has the glowing green orb within it. She holds her Saber high, and summons, "Elephantzord!" Somewhere, obviously the Animarium, the Elephant Wildzord gives a piercing trumpeting noise with his big trunk.

She raises her arm, and activates, "Elephant Armor, NOW!" The Elephantzord trumpets one more time, as the background around him turns into a blitzing tunnel of green and black lights. His body is highlighted by a golden light, as his silver sectioned trunk spins to the side, and retracts into his head. It comes out the other side, still attached to the rest of his body, which has departed from the head, leaving on his face, big ears, tusks and front legs (which fold back and upwards) behind.

The rear end shifts around into a tight block form, causing the formally elastic trunk to snap into a firm and erect position, snapping a sharp point through the tip. The two separate Elephantzord components instantly lock onto the Wild Force Megazord between scenes: the rear end has attached to the Megazord's right fist, utilizing the gleaming erect silver trunk as a sword; and the face plate has become a large shield on its left hand.

The Megazord lifts the sword into the air, and lightning strikes around them, causing the weapons to gleam with power. Inside the cockpit, the Power Rangers motioningly cross their hands, and shout, "WILD Force... MEGAzord!" Red Ranger proclaims, "Sword & Shield Mode!"

"I don't think so, I think it's time that I try a "Sword And Shield Mode" of my own." Nelo Angelo Said as he pulled out the Mini-Con Crystals.

He placed each Crystal into the flute, and they all flashed their color (Sonar: White, Runway: Purple, Jetstorm: Blue).

"Air-Defense Mini-Con Team, Descend" Nelo Angelo said as he belted another summoning tune from the flute.

The Air Defense Team answered the call and approached the Carnazord.

Nelo Angelo then placed the flute back into the purple slot, and then each Crystal flashed its color simultaneously.

"Form Star Saber!" He yelled

Sonar took flight into the air, then shifted into a Blue and white venture star shuttle. The shuttle then headed to the Carnazord.

The shuttle then flipped around and the little stick hanging out of the back of the shuttle, landed into Carnazord's hand, then the blue tip of the shuttle split open and stayed that way.

Jetstorm and Runway then leapt up into the air, and both transformed, both of their forms were super sonic passenger jets.

They then turned around, so the back of their plane forms were facing each other, then they moved closer and they connected together, making a really weird looking triangle shape.

A little stick then came out of the bottom of the combined planes, then that connected with a little hole in the split apart top of the plane that the Carnazord was holding.

The appearance of this thing looked like a sword.

The blade part of the sword crackled and it became enveloped in blue light, which then shaped itself into the form of the actual blade.

"Oh No! We forgot he has Brendan's Mini-Cons at his command!" Cole cried

"And My Newest Mini-Con Team: The Race Mini-Con Team!" Nelo Angelo says as he pulls out three new crystals, one is grey, another is dark blue, and the last one is yellow.

He places each one in the flute, "Mini-Cons Awaken!" He yells as he belts out the Summoning song once again.

The Wild Force Megazord turns to see something shocking.

They were three cars, all about a size that could fit in the palm of a Megazord's hands.

One was a black Le-Mans racer, it had two white stripes going down the middle. On the hood was the number 3.

The second car was a yellow Indy race car, with grey in some places.

The third car was a bright grayish rally car with two yellow, black and orange stripes going down the middle.

They revved their engines ferociously, awaiting their masters orders.

"Mini-Cons, Form Skyboom Shield!" Nelo Angelo orders

The three Mini-Cons then flew up into the air, then shifted around into three pieces, those pieces then linked together. Making them look like a spacecraft.

A bright light washed over the Mini-Cons and body went from three combined Mini-Cons to a yellow, black and grey shield that was shaped like a very slender spacecraft.

The Shield then is grabbed by the Giraffe spear, which has shrunken down to the size of a regular arm.

"Carnazord: Saber And Shield Mode!" Nelo Angelo announces

The Wild Force Megazord steps back, now aware of the new power it's foe has gained.

"Now it's my turn" Nelo Angelo Said

He motions his arms furiously "Skyboom Shield, Boomerang!" He yells

The Carnazord takes the Skyboom Sheild and hurls it at the Megazord, it slices the Megazord, then flies back, striking it again, and again and again.

It finally comes back the Carnazord, resting neatly on its arm.

"Star Striker!" Nelo Angelo says as he makes a slash.

The real sword did a much more powerful and charged slash, making a purple slash line.

It cuts the Megazord, making it crackle with blue Electricity.

"Zen-Aku, Let's finish this together!" Nelo Angelo says

"Yes, let's!" Zen-Aku says as the Carnazord puts the Star Saber on its back.

Zen-Aku and Nelo Angelo gestures their arms, and shout, "BEAR Blaster! Grrrrrah... FIRE!" The Bearzord fist open their mouths, and pop out the gun barrels. Predazord aims a dangerous blaster-fist forth, firing a freezing white beam out of the right arm, while the Carnazord fires a red hot beam out of its left.

The surging bolts slam into the Megazord simultaneously, causing a blinding flare-up of sparks to explode from the impact. In the Soul Birded cockpit, the five Rangers cry out as they're shaken violently about.

The Megazord falls to its knees, leaning against its White Tigerzord left arm, as its chest heaves weakly and smokes a lot.

The Predazord and Carnazord slowly creep up on the weary Megazord, which has its guard totally down at the moment.

Zen-Aku bids mercilessly, "Bye." The Predazord rears back its Polar Bearzord right arm, while the Carnazord raises the Star Saber, both prepare to strike.

But before either can initiate any attack, a yellow light flares across the screen very briefly, causing the sky around the Predazord and Carnazord to instantly darken.

As the Predazord looks upward, lowering its arm and appearing confused, yellow bolts of lightning begin to crash all about in a violent rumble. Zen-Aku is equally startled, grunting as he glances around the cockpit, "Huuh?! Unghuh?!" The yellow crackling begins to turn the darkening blue skies into something else, as a black and white warping of unnatural clouds.

Even the Wild Force Megazord, which has just returned to its feet, is uneased by this occurrence, with Red Ranger in the cockpit, wondering in confusion, "What IS that?!"

(Who Is This Mystery Person? Find Out In The Next Chapter Of Transformers: Wild Force)


	20. Identity Crisis: Animus And Destiny

(3rd POV)

The skies over the city of Turtle Cove have turned into a fury of rolling fog, with random surging of yellow lightning. The Wild Force Megazord , the evil Predazord and evil Carnazord have completely abandoned their battle against one another, and are turning their attention skyward, at this unnatural phenomenon.

The warping clouds continue to flow across the sky like a river of weirdness, eventually coalescing into a sun-blotting thickness of darkness. The yellow lightning converges into a common center, bolts crashing against one another, until a brilliant bright flare of energy shimmers into view, then fades into a physical formation. It's the upper torso of a Megazord, the outline of which matches the one we saw in Zen-Aku's flashback earlier.

It has a Gunmetal Lion chest, a Maroon Sawshark right arm, a Yellow Leopard right arm, Brown Bison legs (unseen here), Blue Falcon shoulders, and a red and yellow topped head, with two long yellow horns towering on either side. This godly Megazord's image in the sky gleams with a reddish orange sparkling shine.

In the Wild Force Megazord's Soul Birded cockpit, Black Ranger asks in astonishment, "Guys! Do you SEE that?!" His four teammates are speechless in response, each merely looking upward in total breathless awe.

Over in the Predazord, Zen-Aku recognizes the glowing Megazord, griping, "YOU again?!" A flash of white returns to the black & white flashback from earlier, showing the Silver Protector taking down more Putrids with his rod-like weapon, followed by the outline of the strange Megazord standing against a blinding whiteness.

This reprisal of the flashback real quickly, prompting Zen-Aku to demand to know, "What do you WANT with me?!" The Predazord raises its head to look at the shimmering upper part of this ancient Megazord appearing in the dark sky. Said ancient Megazord stirs a little, as it begins to speak with a voice all its own.

A voice with a deep, echoing, wise tone, urging, "REMEMBER, Zen-Aku." Yellow lightning is still crackling about in the air, as Zen-Aku asks desperately, "WHAT am I supposed to remember?!" The ancient Megazord repeats firmly, "REMEMBER.", before causing its image to flare brighter, leading to its fading away, leaving only a faint outline of its upper body in sparkles.

The grey stormy sky also fades away right after that, returning to the healthy, bright blue, partially white clouded sky. Zen-Aku protests its disappearance, reaching out and shouting, "No, WAIT!" In the Soul Birded cockpit, Red Ranger speaks for the completely puzzled team, when he wonders, "What WAS that thing?!" At that precise moment in the Temple Ruins, Princess Shayla, having been watching the battle in the Viewing Pond, leans back, holds out her hands, stares into space, and gasps in remembrance of what, or rather who, that Megazord was.

She utters a name in recognition, "ANIMUS." Shayla returns to looking into the pond, leaning closer, and exhaling a soft "oh" in near shock.

Nelo Angelo, not really interested in this moment, uses the Giraffe Spear.

He motions his arm "Full Moon Tri-Spear…FIRE!" He cries as he thrust his arm forward.

The Giraffe Spear suddenly grows two more spear heads, that make it look more like a trident.

The Carnazord winds back its Giraffe Tri-Spear arm in the air, causing it to not only shimmer with a purple light that creates a Full moon behind it, but for the entire background to come alive with a Purple blazing mist.

The Megazord made up of New Dark Wildzords steps forth and punches its right arm ahead, jutting off the Three silver projectile masks of the Giraffe.

The sharp-nosed metal spearheads shoots so quickly through the air, that the friction creates a flaming wave ahead of them.

The Wild Force Megazord is struck by the threw blazing spearheads directly in its chest, which explosively hits it like a hot knife through butter. The Soul Birded cockpit begins to crackle with electricity, throwing the Rangers all over the place inside, groaning in agony.

"Yes, YES!" Nelo Angelo Cries in Victory

The Megazord staggers backwards, it too being swarmed with jolts of bluish surging. Those bluish electric crackles turn to purple, and the Wild Force Megazord freezes in place. Flashing erupts from the epicenter of the spear-wound, resulting in the entire thing coming apart in the blink of an eye!

All five of the Wildzords that make up the WF Megazord are shown spinning slowly through the air, glowing with their respective energies. De-merging from the Red Lion's head, the five Wild Force Activists plummet from the cockpit, having already demorphed between scenes. They fall screaming and flaying their arms about.

They fall (Max & Cole are flipping, Danny's curled upside down, and Taylor & Alyssa are going head-first) downward and past the sides of the camera, with their giant Power Animals basically doing the same above them. Anyway, the quintet of heroes land in the city, hitting the pavement harshly together, some of the guys letting out winded grunts.

Max lies on his back, face tight with agony; Alyssa lies on her stomach, clutching her right shoulder & grimacing; Danny lies on his back, grasping his right rib and wincing; Taylor lies on her left side, moaning as she clasps at her gut; and Cole lays on his right side, holding his stomach, with his eyes squinting.

Nelo Angelo Jumps out of the Carnazord and lands in front of the rangers, his lips licking with excitement.

"Now I will finally get rid of the Power Rangers!" Nelo Angelo yells

He pulls out Yamato and then points it at Taylor "Since you are Brendan's lover, You will die first!" He says as he raises Yamato for the killing blow.

"NELO ANGELO!" A voice cries a Nelo Angelo turns only to feel a searing pain in his chest.

It turns out that Kade had stabbed Nelo Angelo in the chest with the Force Edge, it was sticking out the other side.

"You helped took my master's femme from us, you will never take anyone's life ever again" He growled

He grabbed Nelo Angelo and pulled him apart, but instead of ripping apart, his body split into two sections.

One section was comprised of Nelo Angelo, The Other was…Brendan!

Brendan landed in front of Taylor.

Brendan's crystals rolled over to Taylor as well as his flute.

But the Black Bear crystal rolled back to Zen-Aku, who picked them up and disappeared.

Taylor crawled over to Brendan, who was beginning to come to.

She then picks herself up, and then picks Brendan up, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Huh? What happened? Is this another illusion?" Asked Brendan

"No, this is real, and its good to have you back" Taylor said, kissing her lover, their lips never parted.

The others had picked themselves up and went over to Brendan.

Cole picked up the flute and crystals and walked over to Brendan and Taylor, who hadn't broken the kiss.

Until Max decides to speak up "Ahem!" He says

They broke the kiss, and stared at their teammates, who were all gawking

They all gathered around Brendan, and now both rangers were blushing.

"Well, welcome back" Cole said handing Brendan his crystals and his flute.

"Thanks Cole" Brendan said as he turned to Kade, the Force Edge still in his servo.

"Kade, it's time to embrace my destiny, as the next protector of Humankind" Brendan said, holding out his hand.

Kade tossed Brendan the Force Edge, and the Minute it touched his hand, the skies went dark and Blood Red Lightning struck around him.

"I, Brendan Sparda Prime, Now Take Me Stand As Protector Of Humanity From Any And All Evil That Chooses To Destroy The Human Race! I Am, The New Sparda!" Brendan Says As His Body Lights Up With Blood Red Energy.

A red light appears in the sky and in it, is the Legendary Dark Knight Himself, Sparda. Who is I'm his demon form.

Around him is his sons: Dante And Vergil, and Vergil's Son: Nero.

Cole Points and ask "Who Are You?"

"I Am Sparda: Legendary Dark Knight, The First Demon To Defend Humanity, And The Creator Of The Sparda Bloodline" He announces

"I Am Dante, The First Son Of Sparda and The Second Defender Of Humanity" Dante Says

"I Am Vergil, The Second Son Of Sparda, And The Third Defender Of Humanity" Vergil Says

"And I'm Nero, The Son Of Vergil, The Nephew Of Sparda, and The Fourth Defender Of Humanity" Nero Says

"Why are you here?" Asked Alyssa

"We Are Here To Bestow Our Fathers Power, Along With Our Own Power To Brendan, He Has Finally Excepted His Destiny As The Fifth Defender Of Humanity" Said Vergil

"Yes, And It Is Time For You To Receive Your Power, Brendan" Said Sparda

Sparda, Dante, Vergil, and Nero Joined Their Hands Together And Fired A Red Ball At Brendan.

Brendan catches the ball, and it fades. In Brendan's hands are two Amulets, one is silver, while the other is bronze.

"Those Are The Amulets That Will Unlock The Power, We Are Proud Of You Brendan, And Your Mother Is Even Prouder Of You" Said Dante

Brendan's eyes began to fill with tears, this was a moment that he would cherish forever.

"Good Luck Brendan" Said Nero

"You Will Need It" Said Vergil

"May The Power Protect You" Said Dante

"And Till All Are One" Said Sparda as they all vanished in a flash of light.

Taylor walked up to Brendan and Held him, "Your Mother isn't the only one who is proud of you, so am I, My little Nephilim" said Taylor

Brendan Kissed her before moving back.

"Alright guys, Lets Begin" Brendan said

Brendan draws Force Edge and looks it up and down before stabbing it into the ground. He takes his amulet and holds it in his free hand. The jewels in the amulets glow bright red. They float from his hands and lock together.

The combined amulets form the perfect amulet which begins to glow bright purple. It turns into a purple light which merges with the Force Edge. Purple demonic energy begins to emanate from the sword.

The blade is coated in a glowing purple liquid as it rises into the air. With both hands Brendan grabs the handle of the Force Edge and holds it up in the air.

The purple demonic energy turns red. The liquid substance vanishes as red and black electricity snake along the length of the blade. The Force Edge transforms into the Sparda.

Brendan swings the sword about turning it into a spear, then a scythe, then back into a sword. He rests the massive blade on his shoulder.

A transparent image of Sparda's demon form briefly appears over Brendan. Brendan twirls the sword around before strapping it on his back.

He holds his hand in front of his face and makes a fist. Purple, Red, Blue, And Teal Blue demonic energy emanates from his fist.

"So, This is their Power, I've never felt so strong" Brendan said

"So, you still live?" Said Nelo Angelo

"Yep, and now I'm stronger then I ever was" Brendan Said Pulling out his Morpher.

"WILD ACCESS" Brendan yells as he activates the Morphed.

The Morphing Sequence plays, with the Timber Wolf head Making Brendan's helmet.

Fully Morphed, Brendan prepares for action.

"You think your puny pathetic ranger powers are going to be enough to stop me? Bwahahahahahaha! You are sorely mistaken!" Nelo Angelo Said as he readied Yamato

"Oh yeah, Let's see how you handle my newest weapon" Brendan says as he pulls out the Sparda.

Nelo Angelo charges at Brendan, has the Sparda in front of him.

(Battle Music: Kickstart My Heart By Motley Crew)

Brendan suddenly with impossible speed, zips ahead and begins to cut away at Nelo Angelo.

Brendan moves quicker than the Rangers Eyes can follow.

He then drop kicks Nelo Angelo in his head, making him fall to the ground.

"Give It Up Angelo, I'm more powerful than you" Brendan said.

"Never, I Will Show You What Real Power Is" Nelo Angelo Said

Nelo thrusts his arms out and begins yelling as a wall of blue flames rises around him. His body is engulfed in the same flames. Brendan shields his face from the gusts of wind being kicked up from the awesome display of power. The show ends and Nelo is down on one knee hunched over.

Nelo rises to his feet. His face is no longer that of a demon, but a copy of Brendan's own face.

His eyes turn bright red. Nelo grips the hilt of his sword.

"This Is Real Power!" He said

Brendan then pulls out the Sparda, and begins to twirl it around before nesting the blade on his shoulder.

"I'm ready for anything you can throw at me! Bring it on!" Brendan yelled

(Battle Music: Empty By Combichrist)

Brendan charges at Nelo Angelo, who is also running straight at him, Nelo Angelo's body turns into a streak of bruise purple energy and begins to zip around Brendan, slicing and dicing him.

Nelo Angelo then does a flying kick and hits Brendan right in the chest.

Brendan's flies towards the rangers, and lands right in front of them.

They help pick him up off the ground "Are you alright?" Asked Cole

"Yeah, but I'm unsure on how I can beat this guy, he's my evil equal, our powers are matched" Brendan said

"Maybe you need a little extra power" asked Alyssa

"Yes, but where would I get it?" Brendan Asked

Brendan then realized something and snapped his fingers.

"That's It! I'll use the power of Sparda, as well as my Techno-Organic powers and my Nephilim powers" Brendan said as he pulled out the Perfect Amulet.

"Everybody step back" Brendan said as all the rangers took a few steps back.

Brendan lifted the Perfect Amulet into the air "Power Of Sparda, Power Of The Matrix Of Leadership, Give Me The Strength!" Brendan yelled as the Amulet began to glow

Then Brendan's whole body started to glow.

Suddenly, two wings appeared on Brendan's back,the right wing was an Electric Blue Angel wing, while the left was a Blood Red Demon Wing. Both wings were made from Cybertronian Armour, and had a jet booster on each wing.

Brendan's left arm changed into the Long Barreled Blaster that is used for the Matrix Cannon, but it was black and the whole gun pulsated purple.

Brendan's right arm changed into a glowing purple blade, the blade itself was black.

His body then grew armoured plating, a metal vest of some sort (Think of The S.P.D SWAT Mode)

Then the outside of Brendan's helmet Morphed into Nephilim Prime's helmet, but two large dark red horns grew out on them. And a purple visor appeared on the face.

"Super Armour: Mode 1" Brendan Announced


	21. Nelo Angelo's End

(3rd POV)

"This feels incredible!" Brendan said, admiring the new form.

"Woah!" Said Cole

"Cool!" Said Alyssa

"That's what I'm talking about!" Said Max

"Sweet!" Said Danny

"Very Impressive Honey, I do love the upgrade" Said Taylor

Brendan then looked at Nelo Angelo and under his helmet he smirked.

"Nelo Angelo, You ain't got nothing on me!" He said

"I beg to differ Brendan, I'm am more powerful then you, and no amount of costume change is going to fix that!" Nelo Angelo Said

"Your in for a rude awakening, because I'm going yo make sure you never return!" Brendan said as he rushed forward with impossible speeds.

(Battle Music: It's Our Fight By Steve Jablonsky)

He slammed into the Black Angel, then grabbed hold of him and chucked him through a building.

Nelo Angelo crashed through several buildings before landing in the street.

Brendan then aimed his black cannon at Nelo Angelo and yelled "MAX FIRE!"

A flurry of Laser blast struck Nelo Angelo and everything around him, creating a huge crater in the middle of the street.

From inside the crater, Nelo Angelo got up slowly and growled with anger.

"I'm the Black Angel Of Death, The Right Hand Of Mundus! I WILL NOT LET SOME PUNY NEPHILIM IN A RANGER COSTUME BEAT ME!" He said as he flew into the air, then began to shoot energy balls at Brendan, who dodged them with ease.

Brendan began to grin "Well, time to take flight" Brendan said as his engines began to power up.

Brendan then hovered into the air before blasting off and slamming into Nelo Angelo for a second Time, then began to fly straight up.

"YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THEN ME!? DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHERE YOUR POWER CAME FROM!? IT CAME FROM MEGATRON!" Nelo Angelo cried as they flew higher in the air.

They were soon outside earth's atmosphere, and Brendan looked Nelo Angelo in the eyes and said "My power was always inside me all along, I just never bothered to believe it!" Brendan then threw Nelo Angelo Down At the earth, his body began to burn up in the atmosphere.

Nelo Angelo Crashed down in the middle of the crater with a sickeing THUD.

Brendan then landed and retracted his black blade, turning it back into his gloved hand.

Nelo Angelo Slowly got up, his body was now at its weakest.

"I…won't…be…defeated!" He groaned

"Well, Looks like your going back to the underworld!" Brendan said as he pulled out the SPARDA Sword

He took his Sparda Sword and begins to rotate the blade around in a wide circle.

The Blade appears to gleam with energy, as if channeled from its respective Bloodline holder through its current contact.

"The Power Of Sparda!" Brendan Yelled

After completing a full circle, Brendan roars aloud, and commands, "Demonic Drive! HYAAAH!" He slices the Sparda Diagonally, ripping a blinding Purple & Red bolt of piercing energy for yards in front of him.

This bolt slices through the Nelo Angelo's body, causing him to freeze in his tracks.

Brendan says "Jackpot!" As he slowly turns around, Nelo Angelo begins to fall and the moment his body makes contact with the ground, he explodes in multicolored flames.

The Yamato flies through the flames, and lands in front of Brendan, it flashes multiple colors before the colors break apart and shatter like glass.

This shows that Nelo Angelo, No longer resides within Yamato. He is finally gone.

"It's finally over" Brendan said before demorphing.

The others run over to him and they are all happy.

"Great job Brendan!" Said Danny

"You Showed Him!" Said Max

"Your finally free from that monster" said Cole

"We're all very proud of you" said Alyssa

"And I'm even prouder of you" Said Taylor as she pressed her lips against Brendan's.

"And if Arcee was here, she would be extremely proud of you" she said

Brendan's eyes filled with tears of happiness as everyone embraced Brendan in a hug.

Everything seemed better in the Nephilim's World…for now.


	22. The Ancient Warrior

(3rd POV)

On the Animarium, in the Temple Ruins, Princess Shayla is being grilled. No, not barbeque style, but rather questioned by four of the Wild Force Activists.

With Taylor off sitting on the edge of the table in the foreground, staring into space as she's lost in somber thought over the loss of her two Bearzords.

Brendan is cradling his love in a never-ending hug. The other four stand around the Princess, who's in her stick-chair in the middle of the temple floor.

Cole squats before her, "Princess Shayla... Animus showed up again! And spoke to Zen-Aku!" Max walks around her chair to face her, adding confusedly, "He told him... he had to, uhh... remember. Remember WHAT?!" Shayla admits gently, "Last night... I had a vision. Animus apPEARed to me." Alyssa & Max are visibly a bit anxious, hanging on her ever word. Danny & Taylor and Brendan look at the Princess with brows furrowed, equally curious but concerned. Flashback time, to fire-illuminated, night-shrouded Temple Ruins during the previous night.

Princess Shayla stands before the Viewing Pond, leaning over it and staring into the sacred waters. Amid the rippling wavy motion of the surface, a glowing image of the ancient Megazord known as Animus appears before her.

Shayla narrates over this scene, "He told me what happened 3000 years ago, after Master Org was defeated." Literally a flashback within a flashback occurs, taking us three-thousand years back, to the wilderness that will one day be Turtle Cove. Zen-Aku stands beneath an already elder tree, and faces the five Ancient Warriors of Animaria.

They're not fighting for a change, instead listening to what the Duke Org has to say. Speaking with his usual raspy & deep voice, but lacking the raging fury, Zen-Aku tells the five desperately, "I used the wolf mask to defeat Master Org, but now I can't remove it! It's making me EVIL. Soon, it will control me, and make me attack YOU!" He grasps at his black wolf masked-face, and doubles over in heavy groaning agony.

On his knees and reaching out for mercy, Zen-Aku pleads, "You MUST destroy me! I BEG you! It is the ONLY way for you to remain safe!" He climbs to his feet, and stumbles forth, collapsing into the arms of the Ancient Warrior at the head of the grouping, the one with the black scarf.

This Warrior, in an unfamiliar male voice, refuses his request, "No! We will NOT harm a friend!" Zen-Aku clutches against the black scarved man, lamenting, "You don't understand, I CAN'T control it much longer..." He starts to howl in excruciating pain, causing him to pull away from the Ancient Warriors and staggers back toward the elder tree. Zen-Aku grasps his head tightly, lost in a shrieking whirl of inner turmoil, struggling in vain to maintain his own will.

The five Warriors are helpless to do anything but watch in dire straits as their former ally becomes their enemy almost instantly before their eyes. Zen-Aku's vocal crying turns from agonized to wrathful, snarling viciously as he throws down his hands, turns around, and glares at the heroic team with wolven yellow eyes peering through the black mask. From out of nowhere, he pulls out his Crescent Blade, and begins to twirl it around with a hearty growl. The Ancient Warrior with the red-centered Crystal Saber reaches down, embracing his weapon with both hands, ready to unsheathe it at a moment's notice.

Zen-Aku concludes his slow-motion twirling of his Blade by charging forth with the weapon held outward, howling ferociously. The Ancient Warriors restrain themselves from attacking first, but are prepared to defend themselves (scarf colors: Black, crimson red, dark purplish for the males. Blue and yellow are the females!) Zen-Aku barrels at them, slashing his Crescent Blade through the air. Warrior after Warrior ducks under his wild swiping, this purely maniacal assault lacking any plan or aim. Finally, the crimson-scarved Warrior unsheathes his Crystal Saber, and slices into Zen-Aku's chest, causing a painful burst of sparks. Another male Warrior strikes his Crystal Saber down the wolf beast's back, also causing an eruption of sparks. The blue-scarved female uppercuts her Saber into Zen-Aku's gut, causing him to groan and be hurtling back. As we've seen before, the five Ancient Warriors impale their Crystal Sabers into the ground in a circle, causing the familiar Wild Force Ranger-colored orbs within them to flare with respective colored energies.

The male voice of what I assume is the black scarved guy narrates over this, saying mournfully, "ForGIVE us, friend. Your sacrifice has saved us ALL... But we have NO choice!" The ring of power is formed, Zen-Aku is trapped within an engulfing inferno, crying out. This time around, a new clip is added, showing the blazing Zen-Aku suddenly becoming encased in the grey coffin, which appears from nowhere (standing up-straight), sealing him inside, fire and all. Heavy chains then wrap around the lid, snapping together with the block-like buckle, leaving only the dying echoes of his screams outside of it. The Ancient Warrior bids, "Sleep peacefully forever... Merrick."

Both the flashback within a flashback and the flashback itself end, showing Princess Shayla gazing into space with a melancholy expression on her face. Max realizes enlightenedly, "So Zen-Aku really IS Merrick." Danny, sitting on the edge of the Viewing Pond, wonders, "How can we make him Merrick again?" Shayla looks at him, shakes her head softly, and somberly responds, "I don't know." Max turns to Alyssa, and states, "IF we can figure out what power controls the wolf mask, maybe we can BREAK the curse!" She nods, and thoughtfully suggests, "Let's think back, to when we FIRST saw him..." Cole, sitting pond-side by Danny, is first to recall a detail, uttering, "It was in the forest!"

He & Danny look at one another, prompting Cole to add, "At night!" Danny nods, as if confirming. A clip is quickly replayed from Zen-Aku's debut, showing him leaping up in front of the full moon and swooping down with his arms out. Alyssa remembers this, exclaiming, "YEAH! And it was a FULL moon!" Max nods, as if confirming. Cole ponders aloud, "Wait... We're PRETTY sure the guy I saw, in the lake that one night, was REALLY Zen-Aku, right?" Danny nods, as if confirming. Cole thinks back, staring at the floor, as he recollects, "But I COULDN'T see his face... because it was SO dark!" Flashing back to the night at Turtle Lake once again, with the mysterious bare-chested man playing with the mutt pup.

As the wolf-dog swims off, the man runs his wet hands through his hair, illuminated by very little light, but enough to tell he has nearly shoulder-length dark hair with at least one small patch of blonde highlighting in the upper front. Cole notes to Danny something he clearly stated last episode (remember? Cole said it was during the New Moon), "There was NO moon in the sky." Alyssa eurekas, "That's IT!" Taylor, having kept quiet most of this conversation, chimes in from across the room, realizing, "The MOON gives Zen-Aku his power."

Brendan then steps forward and says something surprising.

"Do I have to blow up the moon? Cause I've always wanted to pull a Dragon Ball Z and Blow up the moon like Piccalo" Brendan said

All eyes look at Brendan in what appears to be horror.

"Wait!? You could do that?" Asked Max

"If I wanted to, but it would take me a great amount of power to generate an energy blast that can reach the moon, but I would need the Mini-Con Swindle to create such a beam." Brendan said

As if on cue, the sacred waters of the Viewing Pond begin to violently fountain up, the raging bubbling causing Cole to sharply jerk his head to the right to stare wide-eyed at it. All seven of the room's occupants gather around the small body of water, gazing into the unseen water-based image. Princess Shayla confirms, "It's HIM." Without a second thought, the six Wild Force Activists sprint off toward the exit. Shayla clasps her hands together, remains by the pond, and wishes worriedly, "Be CAREful!"

Standing atop the crested & sloping peaks of a mountain ridge, directly in front of the huge yellowish white full moon, Zen-Aku waits patiently under the cover of night.

Somewhere out of sight, but within an earshot, a fellow wolf howls at the beckoning lunar body. Far below the mountain ridge, the six Wild Force Activists rush up and pause when they witness his silhouetted outline in the distance. Cole shouts loudly, "Zen-Aku! We KNOW who you are!" Max adds, "You're HUMAN!" Danny, his and the others breath visible thanks to this being a cold night, stresses loudly, "You used to be GOOD! NOT evil!" Taylor nods slightly.

"Yeah, what they said, in fact if you turn back now, you and I could go out for a beer or something" Brendan said, making Taylor face-er helmet Palm.

"That's the best you could come up with, honey?" Taylor asked

Turning to the left to face the six far below, Zen-Aku rests his Crescent Blade against his right shoulder, and defiantly claims, "_I_ am Zen-Aku, EVIL Duke Org & Warrior. I will SHOW you my power!" Winding back his Blade, and charging it with a yellow glow as bright as the full moon behind him, the wolf beast snarlingly slashes a Crescent Wave into the icy dark air.

The bolt of intense energy slams against the ground around the WF Activists, causing bright burstings to erupt around them, making the six shield their eyes and cry out in dismay. The shimmering emblem in the top section of a Growl Phone briefly blinks before us, signifying a group morph.

Zen-Aku leaps down off the mountain, and lands near the six Wild Force Rangers as they fall from the blast, all morphed before they hit the ground. White Tiger Ranger is the first to her feet, crawling up and staggering toward the wolf beast, and pleading, "You USED to be one of US! On the SAME team! We CAN'T fight you!" Zen-Aku corrects her savagely, "YOU can't, but _I_ WILL!" He charges up another yellow energy blast from his Crescent Blade, crashing it into the six Rangers in the form of lightning bolts. They're engulfed in a sparking squall of smoke, with Alyssa & Cole crying out the loudest.

Brendan gets up and pulls out the Rebellion.

"Wanna Dance? Pretty Boy?" Brendan asked

Zen-Aku snarls and charges at Brendan, their swords clash as Brendan tries to hit the duke org with all he has.

Zen-Aku slashes Brendan in his Prime Arm, where the flesh of the Human arm meets the robot part.

It slices right through the arm and Brendan screams bloody murder as the arm disconnects with Brendan's body and hits the dirt.

"Brendan!" Alyssa screams as she looks at the Prime Arm, it sparks and sputters before turning to gunmetal grey.

The new wound is bleeding severely, Enerblood is literally is gushing out from the arm forming a puddle of blood.

Brendan is crying from the great amount of pain that has been inflicted on him, the tears kept falling.

Taylor was horrified, Zen-Aku just cut her lover's arm right off.

She rushes forward and grabs Brendan as he begins to fall from tremendous blood loss.

She looks into his eyes, his tear strickened face making Taylor cry.

"Shhhhh, it's okay baby, well get this patched up" she sobbed

Brendan forms a smile before passing out.

(Brendan's Mind)

Brendan is in some sort of room, it's filled with the bodies of demons.

"Where am I?" Brendan asked himself

"Your in my world" Nero said as he walked forward

"Cousin Nero? What are you doing here?" Brendan asked

"I'm here to present you with a personal gift, something to replace the Abomination on that arm." Nero Said

Brendan looked at the huge gap in his arm where the prime arm used to be.

"You really care about her do you?" Nero asked

"Who?" Brendan asked

"Taylor" Nero said

"I love her like I loved Arcee, I can't bear to lose her" Brendan said

"Your just like me squirt, when me and your cousin-in-law Kyrie were" Nero said

Nero's Demonic Arm Touched Brendan's Prime Arm.

"I'm going to give you the power to wield Yamato, not as a Black Angel Of Death, but as a White Knight Of Life."

Suddenly Nero's Demonic Arm began to glow, and the glow transferred to Brendan prime arm.

The arm slowly became engulfed in this bright light, and Brendan could feel the bulky arm getting smaller and lighter.

The light dissipated and what was a bulky prime arm…was replaced with an exact look alike of Nero's Devil Bringer.

Albeit a change in appearance: The Red Outer Skin was Actually Black, while the Blue Inner Skin was glowing purple.

The finger tips were sharp.

"Now we match, you still have access to your prime abilities, weapons and other stuff, but you also can access Yamato's real devil trigger, and you can perform moves that I can do with my Devil Bringer" Nero Explained

Brendan did a Devil Buster, which made a purple and black spectral hand perform an uppercut.

"Now your past is buried for good, no longer shall you carry the burden that haunted your memories" Nero Said

Brendan looks at Nero "Thanks Nero" Brendan said

Suddenly Brendan could feel his body waking up.

"It is time, You will also have access to my weapons: The Red Queen and The Blue Rose, May they forever help you on your journey" Nero Said as he vanished

(Back In The Real World)

Brendan Awoke with a groan, as he opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the light.

It was a lot brighter then he last saw.

Brendan looked at his Arm, the new Devil Bringer glowed with power…

…Power that would be used to Protect the people he cared about.

The dawning sun glints upon the mountain range. Racing along the dirt road in the valley, the five Wild Force Activists are searching hard for the Ancient Warrior.

Cole, Alyssa, Max, and Taylor each, in respective order, call out Merrick's name. Danny saves his breath, until they bring their brisk paces to an idle, where he remarks, "We've looked EVerywhere for him!" The gang inspects the surrounding mountains visually, looking at almost every direction intently.

Cole intuitively assures his teammate, "He's here SOMEwhere... I can FEEL it." Lucky he's got that sixth sense for detecting animal sentience, as he sharply turns around, and warns, "LOOK OUT!"

Shooting down from the mountains, the familiar bruise-purple streak of energy rips through them like a zooming blur, sparkily blasting each of our heroes off their feet. It comes to a stop on the peak of the mountains opposite of where it started out from, reverting to the physical form of Zen-Aku, landing perfectly with his Crescent Blade twirling menacingly.

He growls lowly, and turns around to facet the five he streaked through, seeing each of the Wild Force Activists lying on the ground, moaning, coughing from the smoke their spark-blows left, and grasping their bruises.

Cole is, like always, the first to rise back to his feet, glaring with seething anger at the wolf beast. The other four of his teammates join him in standing & seething. Zen-Aku proclaims from the mountaintop, "THIS is where it ENDS!"

He is suddenly struck by blue s-shaped waves of energy, causing him to spark, then tumble down the mountain.

He quickly gets to his feet and begins to look furiously around the area.

"Whoever did that will show themselves! Or Die" Zen-Aku says

Suddenly a Teal Blue Streak of energy zoomed past Zen-Aku, his sparking his Chest and leaving several slash marks behind.

Zen-Aku falls over again.

The rangers frantically look everywhere for the Duke Org's attacker.

The Blue Streak circled the rangers before stopping right in front of them.

All eyes are wide at the person in front of them.

Zen-Aku Growls "You Again?"

"That's Right, Asshole! I'm back!" Brendan said

Brendan's appearance had changed: not seriously, but there were new things added.

Brendan's Jacket Now had Several Insignia's from the Order Of The Sword stitched into his jacket, but instead of them being red, they were blue.

On his Left Thigh was a third gun holster, which held a Large concealed silver handgun.

On his back, was a Sword.

It has an ornately etched base, and appeared to be modeled after the German Großes Messer (lit. "Great Knife"), but its been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift.

Brendan's Arm, the one that was sliced off was back, but it looked different.

Brendan's right arm was not human. It was covered by a Charcoal Black coat of armor, like an insect's carapace. The articulated ridges that ran throughout it, as well as the exposed palm glowed with a bright, Purple light.

"Get out of the way, I'm only here to destroy the five rangers" Zen-Aku Growled

Brendan's eyes pulsed red for a second, then the flames began to creep over him, illuminating his body.

"Your point being?" Brendan growled as his voice shifted key.

The Area was obscured by a thick veil of dust.

He fluxed, clearing the dust away, the wave blowing the tail of Zen-Aku's black coat tail back. The Duke Org lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the glare. When he lowered it, he looked with interest at the form Brendan had taken.

Rising from the Purple fire on his body was a remarkable scene. A humanoid shape, a demon in armor stood above and behind him, like a three dimensional shadow. It mimicked his moves as he moved his arms around.

Yamato melted into existence in his right hand, a snake ready to strike.

"Move it son, This isn't kids play!" Zen-Aku snarled

"Kid?" Brendan hissed, then gave a brief laugh. "Well...if that's how you see me, I think you'll blush a pretty pink when I kick your ass!"

He swept Yamato up in an arc. A blade of energy flew from the tip. Zen-Aku paused, then leaped as the katana's venom blew past him.

The energy hit the corner of the mountain, vaporizing a section into a cloud of rubble. Zen-Aku landed easily behind him, but from a distance, his Crescent Blade resting on his Shoulder.

Brendan turns and faces him, a smile crept across his face.

"Time For You To Die!" Brendan said, twirling the Yamato around, the demonic shadow following the same movement as Brendan.

"If you wish to be destroyed first…so be it!" Zen-Aku said as he readied his blade.

Brendan Chuckled "Oh, trust me. By the time this fight is over, you will be the one destroyed" He said

Zen-Aku rushed forward and performed a straight slash, but Brendan moved to the side with lighting speed, making him look like a purple blurr.

Zen-Aku hits nothing but Air.

He looks at Brendan, who uppercuts him with the Yamato, then slashes him downward, then he slashes sideways.

Zen-Aku is unable to avoid the slashes as they are performed with lighting fast speeds that are to quick for him to evade.

Brendan finished by doing a slash going straight down the middle, which blows and knocks Zen-Aku to the Ground once again.

The others watch as Brendan dishes out punishment on the Duke Org.

Zen-Aku couldn't deal with the beating he was getting, it wad too much for him.

He then leaps up onto the mountain again.

Suddenly Cole gets a call from the Princess.

"COLE! Destroy the Predazord. It will RELEASE the evil from Merrick's Zords and break the CURSE!" In the valley, all five of the WF Activists are holding their golden Growl Phones to their ears, listening to her communication via the cellphone morphers' cellphone mode. Cole nods, bravely confirming, "GOT it, Princess Shayla!" Our five heroes turn to face their enemy, each whipping down their already-opened Growl Phones, doing the usual gesturing, and commanding in unison.

"Wild Access!" The five-screened full morph plays, with Red in the diamond-center. The Wild Force Power Rangers then unsheathe their Crystal Sabers, aim them to the sky, and order

"Wildzords, descend!" The summoning chime rings out, catching the ears of their Power Animals. Red Lionzord roars, White Tigerzord growls, Blue Sharkzord leaps & bellows, Yellow Eaglezord screeches, and Black Bison is nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile, Zen-Aku has apparently already called in his Dark Wildzords, having them currently transformed. In the cockpit, he sets his dagger-flute (or Flute Plate as it was just called) into the console slot, motions his arms, and demands, "Predazord, aWAKEN!" Popping up its horn, the Predazord completes transformation explosively.

The Wild Force Rangers await the arrival of their own Zords, while watching their enemy get into position. Black Ranger worriedly notes, "The Predazord is really POWerful!" Red Ranger concurs, "Yeah! We HAVE to find the STRONGest combination of Zords." As if on cue, the black Bison Crystal within Danny's Crystal Sabers audibly shimmers with a purple gleam.

He hears it, prompting him to pull out his Saber, stare into the orbed center, and ask his animal companion, "What IS it, Bisonzord?!" The Crystal flashes twice, quickly showing us the Black Bison Wildzord, roaring fiercely.

Black Ranger, displaying powers similar to the one only Cole was thought to have, replies confusedly to the Bison, "You're WHAT?" With the gang distracted, a small silver & light-purple ball rolls across the grassy field, towards them. Danny explains to his teammates

"The Bisonzord just told me that his FRIEND is coming! I wonder what he means?!" They finally turn and spot the mysterious metal wheel rolling their way. It comes to a rest at Black Ranger's boots, inspiring Danny to pick it up (about the side of a soccer-ball with two flattened sides), and comment as his teammates gather around to get a closer look,

"What?! THIS little thing is your friend?" The ball uncurls a bit, revealing a tiny snouted head and a gold-rimmed black block for eyes. Within it, two red lights flash with loud warbling. Black Ranger opens his right white-gloved hand, and discovers two small colored orbs materializing in a flash.

A purple-colored one with a tiny golden metallic Armadillo idol within, and a blue-colored one with a tiny golden metallic Rhinoceros idol within. Danny gratefully exclaims, "TWO Animal Crystals?! You're giving them to ME?!"

The small purple-headed creature, obviously an Armadillo if you hadn't figured it out by now, coos a chirping sound, and nods his little head. His round, curled-up body begins to glow with a pinkish-purple light, causing him to suddenly float out of Black Ranger's hands, and head skyward. The Rangers watch in silent awe, though Danny gasps, "Whoa!"

Twirling quicker and quicker, the tiny Armadillo hovers high in the air, before flaring its purple energy into a bright white flash. The Armadillo grows bigger, up to Zord-sized, although much smaller than any other Wildzord.

The Armadillozord has a silver half-shell, with light-purple circuitry designs on the sides, four stout light-purple legs with three gold-toenails on each foot, the two-eared & single snout-faced head I told you about earlier, and a light-purple tail with a golden tip.

He uncurls in midair, and dives to the ground. Instead of landing on the soil, the Armadillo touches down on a black & gold platform, currently moving across the battlefield. Armadillozord lights up his eyes, wiggles his ears, and sniffs the landing pad with his snout. The platform is attached upon the back of a hulking, metallic blue Rhinozord!

The Rhino is several times larger than the dwarf Armadillo, with blue features, two golden horns on the top of his nose, two tiny ears, small red slanted eyes, black & yellow features on the sides, and four legs with golden toenails. The Rhinoceros Wildzord barrels through the valley, shaking his horned head from side to side sharply.

Red Ranger unsheathes his Crystal Saber, and remarks hopefully to Danny, "I'll BET your Zords can help form a NEW Megazord!" Black Ranger holds up his own Saber, with the Bison Crystal absent from the center, and suggests, "Let's find out!" He sticks the blue orb of the Rhinozord into his Crystal Saber, and joins the others in aiming their blades into a central point, as Cole commands, "Wildzords, combine!"

Yellow Eagle lands atop the already folded Red Lion, as the Blue Shark & White Tiger snap on to the sides, prompting the crowned head to pop up, creating the upperbody of the Wild Force Megazord.

In a light-green & white tunnel of energy, the blue Rhino Wildzord marches on all fours forth, snortingly bellowing loud grunts. Eventually, the center part of his back, which includes the platform and hind legs, snaps upwards and back, revealing a connected section of silver metal beams.

They fold back until a gold & black hip & crotch region is revealed as the connector of the beams. The hind-legs section, now in the air, shifts around and settles to the right of the Rhinozord's head area. At the instant it lands, it becomes a right foot, stepping against the energy-tunnel floor and racing along.

The head-end section, one the second silver beam, steps alongside it, having become the left foot. This lower body pair of legs run down the tunnel, bending at the knees.

It doesn't lack a torso for long, as the upperbody of the Wild Force Megazord hovers in (arms jerking from side to side, as if 'running') and attaches onto the new Rhino legs in a flash of blue light! The Megazord with a new pair of legs keeps on running through the tunnel. In the valley, Red Ranger calls, "Soul Bird!" He and his teammates leap onto the silver craft known as the Soul Bird, before Cole activates, "Soul Drive... Merge!" The Soul Bird flies into the back of the WF Megazord, warping inside.

The Predazord doesn't quite know what to make of this new mode, thus failing to react properly when the Megazord leaps up into the air, tilts sidewards, and begins to rapidly kick both of its new Rhinozord legs into the evil trio's chest!

Pistoning foot by foot, the Megazord's legs batter into the Predazord, while knocking it several feet back, chest sparking all the way.

Having kickingly hovered in the air long enough, the Wild Force Megazord Striker wobbily flips over, and lands fiercely facing the enraged Predazord.

In the dark cockpit, Zen-Aku motions his arms, activating, "Gator Staff!" The Predazord readies its Alligatorzord-tail & Hammerhead-fin staff, holding the jagged tail-side up with its Hammerhead Shark right hand.

The WF Megazord pulls out its own Fin Blade, holding it with its Blue Shark right hand. The two Megazords clash their respective swords into one another, each smashing against the other's left shoulder sparkily.

The pair remain locked together, far too equally matched now. Slowly, they switch their positions, and when the Megazord kicks up its right Armadillo-ed foot, the Predazord punches at it with its silver Wolf left arm.

The foot & fist collide explosively, knocking the blade-locked duo away from each other, stumbling back, just to get into weapon-bracing stances across the forest from one another.

The Predazord holds its arms out to the side, heaving its Gator-mouth chest forth.

The Predazord inhales some purple energy into its Alligatorzord chest-mouth, before spewing forth the blinding beam of power that once destroyed the Master Org.

Finally attempting to avoid this predictable shot, Wild Force Megazord Striker quickly stepping to the side.

The icy-white bolt of enhanced energy slams into the ground, causing a massive fireball in its wake. Having barely avoided sustaining a hit that would have surely finished them (thanks to the new, swifter feet), the WF Megazord holds up its Fin Blade, prepared for whatever lies next.

The Predazord holds its Hammerhead fist ahead, seeming afraid for once in its current consciousness.

Scampering slowly out of the Megazord's right Rhino foot, the Armadillozord gets a few feet out, before jumping up and turning back into a spinning, hovering ball. The Megazord dashes forth, running off behind it. The Predazord jerks in astoundment once again, with Zen-Aku grunting, "WHAT?!"

Racing on an endless & desolate plain beneath a purple-tinted cloudy sky, the Wild Force Megazord Striker kicks the spinning Armadillo with its left Rhino-faced foot at least three times, keeping it, like a soccer-ball, rolling fast and onward.

Anyway, with each of the at least three kicks, the Armadillozord finds itself gaining power, as evident by its increasing twirling and glowing. One final forceful kick is struck into the Armadillo, leaving the Megazord stuck in its kicked-upward left leg position, as the spinning ball zooms forward across the battlefield at an unbelievable speed, tearing asunder the air around it into a cacophony of black & white light.

Needless to say, that purple & silver whirling wheel of supercharged fury slams into the Predazord's chest, hitting the spot on the down-folded Alligator chest that houses the Crescent Boomerang. Immediately, a bursting of orange fire, followed by another.

The darkened cockpit is shaken violently, causing Zen-Aku to nearly lose his footing as he growls disturbedly. The Predazord is engulfed in two large orange fireballs, with pitch black smoke pluming out of the center. The Armadillozord spinningly flies out of the center of this inferno, and returns to the WF Megazord Striker.

Covered in crackles of bluish electricity & steaming with smoke, the Predazord topples weakly onto its back.

Predazord's body writhes, while inside the darkened cockpit, which is surging with electric bolts, Zen-Aku has fallen to his knees behind the control console. He grasps at his head, grunting in defeated agony.

The Predazord's form grows lifeless in motion, just before it begins to glow with an audible light-blue radiance. Three small spheres of light, one for each of the Dark Wildzords, ascend into the sky, and go their separate ways, as the Megazord looks on in confusion.

Nothing remains now of the Predazord, save for a fading light and smoke. In the darkness of Merrick's mind, the small green bug buzzes its wings, hindering his memory and controlling him for Nayzor.

The bug rotates, and finally ignites aflame, turning into a blazing inferno that envelops his head. The wolf mask, as it appeared before it merged with Merrick to form Zen-Aku, appears against the fiery backdrop.

Zen-Aku's screams of defiance fill the air, "NOOOOOOO!", as cracks & fissures of light form all over the mask. Instantly, the black & silver cursed wolf mask shatters into several pieces, shooting away from the scorching heat.

Brendan, gets on his knees and says "It's Finally Over".

The six Wild Force Activists arrive, calling our Merrick's name several more times, walking along as a group, seeking his body.

Cole's the one who points out the big white lump amid the greenery, "THERE he is!" Urgently, our heroes race through the plantlife to his side. Cole leaps around the Ancient Warrior's head, skidding in the grass, as he frantically hoists his back up against his lap, whispering his name. Max crouches at the unconscious man's side, as the other four bend down together nearby, watching with concern.

Cole repeats Merrick's name several times, as he pats his smudged face with the back of his left hand, trying to wake him up. Slowly, but surely, Merrick's facial features begin to become animated, along with a faint groan, meaning there's still some life left in the ancient and oft-cursed young man just yet...


	23. The Hard Truth

(3rd POV)

The Six Wild Force Activists search for him, calling out his name. Cole spots him, leads the gang to his location in the bushes, and frantically tries to wake him up.

He repeats Merrick's name over and over, while shaking his slumbering form vigorously. Max & Danny, and Alyssa, Taylor & Brendan, all watch anxiously in concern.

The moment Merrick opens his eyes, makes them squint, gives an aching grunt, and starts to rub the back of his head, those five heroes breathe a collective sigh of relief.

Cole asks the Ancient Warrior, still lying in his arms, "Are you okay?!" Merrick, in a near panic, scrambles quickly to his feet, and rises slowly upwards to stand, gripping his golden wolf-face emblem buckled belt with both hands as he looks at the six with uneasiness as they stand gathered before him.

Alyssa beams excitedly, "We're SO glad you're alive!" Danny exclaims joyfully, "The curse is BROken!" Cole, smiling and nodding, extends his right hand to the expressionless Ancient Warrior, and states respectfully,

"Welcome BACK. I'm Cole." Merrick stares at his hand, then at him, and with profound confusion, comments, "I don't underSTAND. After... all I've done to you, how could you forgive me so easily?" Danny replies without hesitation, "It wasn't your fault! It was the wolf mask." Cole nods, with the others all in visible agreement.

Taylor steps up with a pleasant expression on her face, gently takes Cole's hand out of its frozen handshake offering position, and lowers it, palm spread, into a horizontal hold.

She places her hand atop Cole's, As Merrick, smudge-faced, watches reservedly, Taylor suggests with a smile, "Now you can help us FIGHT the Orgs. We can work together. I'm Taylor."

Slapping his hand down atop Taylor & Cole's, Max introduces himself with radiating friendship, "Welcome to the 21st century! I'm Max... the Surging Shark." Merrick gazes upon this scene in a stunned trance, simply looking at each of them like he doesn't know how to react.

Danny chimes in, stacking his hand over the others and stating with much pride, "HEY! I'm Danny, the Iron Bison!" Alyssa comes in, smiling widely as she admiringly says, "I'm Alyssa. There's SO much we can learn from you." She gently rest her right hand atop the hand-huddle of her teammates.

Merrick then sees Brendan, and eyes his jacket with curiosity.

"I thought there were only six warriors?" Merrick asked

"Oh that's Brendan, the Courageous Timber Wolf" Taylor said

Brendan walks in and puts his demonic hand on top of the pile.

"I'm Brendan, the purple ranger, your not the only wolf now" He said

Merrick looks at the boy's hand, being that he had never seen something like it before.

The keep their hands together, patiently awaiting the Ancient Warrior to follow suit. Merrick looks at the pile of palms, and slowly raises his right hand, staring intensely at the black leather gloved shape with deep reluctance.

He turns to the WF Activists, seeing each of them nods affirmatively and either smile or just plain widen their eyes urgingly, with the exception of Brendan, who's eyes are focused away.

With extreme caution, Merrick begins to lower his hand onto theirs, hovering just an inch or two above the stack... before suddenly pulling it back with a gasp of discomfort.

He reminds them of the harsh reality, "I tried to deSTROY you!" Looking away from our heroes, Merrick stares at his hand, now balled into a fist, declaring in self-pity, "My hand isn't FIT to touch yours." The Six Wild Force Activists remain in their hand-huddled positions, watching him with a total collective loss for words.

Merrick dashes into the forest, his white & silver garbed form vanishes amid the sea of green bushes and leafs.

Brendan then groans annoyingly "Damnit!" Before walking away from the group.

"Why do new people always got to be so fucking stubborn?" Brendan asked himself as he kept walking.

Brendan looked at his new arm, he was getting different feelings from it.

"Will they still look at me the same way they did before?" He asked himself, before continuing his walk.

"Hey!" A female voice yells, getting the Nephilim's attention.

Brendan looks back to see Taylor running towards him.

She takes his human hand and holds it.

"Why'd you walk away?" She asked

"It's nothing, I just needed a few minutes of alone time" Brendan Lied

Taylor glares at her boyfriend, knowing that he was lying.

"That's not the real reason, what's wrong?" Taylor asked with concern.

Brendan looks down at the demonic arm again.

"I just…don't know if…you… or the others…will look at me the same way…now that I have this?" Brendan said holding his right arm up to her.

Taylor put her human hand in his demonic arm, making it glow with a yellow light.

"It makes no difference, we will still look at you as we always did. Besides I will still love you, no matter what part of you is different, because it's you I still want" Taylor said, pulling her boyfriend in for a kiss.

Soon, at the Temple Ruins on the Animarium, our heroes ponder the situation involving Merrick's self-depreciative attitude.

Alyssa sits on a stump; Max & Danny on the table top behind her; Taylor in the background standing with Brendan, her left hand holding Brendan's demonic hand; Cole's pacing between her and the others; and Princess Shayla is sitting in her stick-seat with an expression of distraction on her face, moreso than usual.

Cole laments, "I don't understand why he ran from us." Alyssa figures, "He can't forGIVE himself for his actions." Cole argues logically, "But he couldn't HELP it! It wasn't his fault." Max wonders with gesturings toward the Princess.

"HOW can we convince him, to JOIN us?" Shayla ceases gazing into space, and somberly admits, "I don't know if you can." Danny asks hopefully, "Do you think he'll at LEAST be our friend?"

The Princess refrains from answering, though her looking down and away from him in a depressed manners speaks volumes. Taylor paces across the room, with Brendan in tow, during all of this talking.

Cole glances over at Alyssa, seeing her lacking her trademark smile, looking downward and softly shaking her head. He suggests wisely, "LET'S just give him some time."

"Cole's Right, we just need to be patient, as my father once said "Patience Is A Virtue" Brendan said, looking at his arm, then exiting the temple ruins.

Alyssa, seeing Brendan's mood, walked up to Taylor and asked "What's wrong with Brendan?"

Taylor says "He thinks that we won't look at him the same way we did before he got the new arm."

"But we still like him no matter what is different about him" Alyssa said

"But he doesn't seem to see it that way, he feels that he will be looked at as a freak" Taylor said

(Somewhere near the shoreline)

Brendan walks down the beach, letting the wind blow through his hair.

"I wonder if it was the right thing to let Nero give me this" he said as he looked at the arm once again (Nephilim Sparda Prime: Oh Good God, how many more times does he have to look at that arm? Kade: Shut Up and keep writing! Nephilim Sparda Prime: Fine, Fine, I'm writing…ass)

Brendan then hears a voice coming from farther down the beach, it sounded like…Merrick.

"WOLF! HAMMERHEAD! ALLIGATOR!" He yelled

Brendan runs down and sees Merrick, his sword Locked with the staff of some dude.

Jindrex, Toxica, and General Nazyor were also there.

"Hey!" Brendan yells, getting their attention.

Jindrax and Toxica see Brendan "Hey! How'd he find us?" Jindrax asked

The guy with the staff pushes Merrick aside, and walks towards Brendan.

He looks at the Techno-Organic Nephilim.

"So, your the one that I've been hearing all about?" He said

"Yeah, um, do I know you?" Brendan asked

"You haven't heard of me? I'm the one who is behind all this" The Guy said

Brendan then realized who this guy was

"Master Org" Brendan said

Master Org grins

"So you have heard of me?" He asked

"Your the cause of all this destruction?" Brendan asked

"Yes, it's impressive isn't it?" He asked

Brendan smirked "Are you serious? It's not impressive…Honestly, it's pathetic! I've fought people who don't send others to do their dirty work for them, they actually come out and fight me! Your nothing but a coward!" Brendan yelled pointing a finger at Master Org.

Offended to a boiling point, Master Org glowers at him, and proclaims with spittle, "I fear NOTHING! It is YOU who should be in FEAR!"

He grips his staff and aims its tri-clawed tip at the boy in the black and purple jacket, firing a bolt of enhanced power from the sphere within.

The beam of orange energy is immediately deflected by Brendan, who uses his Devil Bringer to push it aside, creating an explosion behind him.

Master Org looks in bewilderment, usually he always hits his target when he uses that attack.

Brendan wipes some dust off his arm before asking "Really? Is that all you got? I've battled Parking Meters with more fight in them?"

"You have more power then I realized" Master Org said

Brendan looked at boulder that was sitting near by, and smiles.

"Hey, let's play a game" Brendan said

"It's called…" he quickly turns to the boulder and thrust his Demonic arm out at it, making a Large spectral version of his arm come out and grab the boulder, then he turns back to Master Org.

"FETCH!" Brendan yells as he makes a throwing motion with his demonic arm, which makes the spectral arm throw the boulder at Master Org.

Master Org quickly blasted the boulder, making it blow up into tiny pieces.

Brendan quickly rushes forward with lighting fast speed, and the Yamato in his demonic hand, and holds the blade at Master Org's neck.

"I'm a lot better then you think, and I don't fear you… what your said is reversed…it is me who you should fear. Because I've fought and killed for what is right. You've brought nothing but violence, war, and death! You think what your doing is going to be the right thing? Your wrong!" Brendan said, growling

"And what your doing seems like the right thing?" Master Org asked Brendan

"I know it is, freedom is the right of all sentient beings, and I will defend humanity, I will defend what is right, I will defend my family and the people I love, I will defend…my home!" Brendan said as he prepared to strike.

Master Org blocked the attack and shot Brendan with another beam of energy, which struck Brendan in his chest, sending him flying into the ground.

"You are defending humanity, yet you, yourself are not even human! Your an abomination, a freak of nature!" Master Org said

Those words stuck Brendan at his very hybrid spark.

"Even when everything is said and done, everyone would still look at you as a freak!" Master Org said

"Even Your fellow rangers see you as a freak!" Master Org said

"No! That's not true! Your lying!" Brendan yelled picking himself back up from the ground.

"Is it? Have you even wondered why they never speak to you, or ever ask for your help? Because they don't like you!" Master Org said

Brendan thought about it, they never asked him if he wanted to hang out with them, or talk to him.

Maybe…he was right.

"I will let you leave here, and allow you to think about my words" Master Org said

Brendan simply got up and walked away, knowing that what he was saying was true.

(Brendan's POV)

.::Master, what it wrong? I can sense your anger and unhappiness?::. Kade said through the guardian bond

.::Kade, get the gear all packed up, were going away for a while::. I responded back

.::Why?::. Kade asked

.::Don't question my orders Kade just do it!::. I shot back furiously through the bond

.::Right away, master::. Kade said

(3 Hours Later)

After all my gear was packed into Kade's trunk, we headed out, leaving the Animarium and everyone on it behind.

I had left a note on the picnic table in the temple ruins, to let my former friends know I was not coming back.

Me and Kade were better off on our own anyway.

(Back At The Beach)

The watery waves crash upon the rocky shore of the beach. Racing down the sandy edge of the ocean, the five Wild Force Activists frantically dash toward their newest teammate.

Cole calls out, "Merrick! Wait UP!" Alyssa yells, "Hey, Merrick!" The last living Ancient Warrior stands solemnly upon the beach, with his back to the beautiful sight of the sea.

The five reach him, but keep their distance slightly. Max excitedly comments, "Hey! Th-that was AWEsome!" Danny remarks in awe, "I couldn't beLIEVE it when you morphed!" Cole happily states to the team, "The LUNAR Wolf Ranger!", following it up with some heart chuckling.

Taylor notes with a smile, "Now, there are seven of us, JUST like there were 3000 years ago!" Merrick, though, is in a mood far removed from the team.

He stares at them with a grim expression, and slowly raises his hand. Opening his fist, he reveals the four stolen orbs resting on his gloved palm, each glistening in the sunlight with their respective power colors.

Taylor softly notices aloud, "Our Animal Crystals." Slowly, she reaches over and gently takes back both the Black & Polar Bearzord Crystals with the single grasp of her hand. Taylor gives a restrained smile, looking at Merrick with deep gratitude. Max gasps, "My Giraffezord!"

As Taylor clutches her two crystals close to her heart in relief, Merrick glides his hand over to Max, who begins to reach over to retrieve it, but pauses in hesitation.

He glances up at the man who was once Zen-Aku, and realizing this isn't a trick, he quickly snatches up the Giraffe Crystal, uttering a simple, "THANKS!" Danny pats his buddy on the shoulder, smiling in empathy.

Max stares deeply into the orange orb, expressing quiet gladness on his face. One last stolen Animal Crystal remains, which is offered to Alyssa. She inhales, looks up at Merrick, and with a proud smile, plucks the Elephantzord Crystal off of his palm.

Clutching the turquoise orb tightly, Alyssa smiles brightly, glancing to her teammates in inner peace. Merrick, visibly still guilty over their original loss of these crystals, states sternly, "I have returned what I took from you."

He turns around, and starts to walk away from the five without a second thought. The Wild Force Activists are baffled at first, but react quickly, following behind him, as Cole begs, "WAIT!" He reaches Merrick's side first, grabbing his shoulder and bringing him to a stop.

As Merrick looks at the five humans, Cole asks him confusedly, "WHY are you leaving?! You're one of US now." He shakes his head, glances back at them, and tells their leader, "I'll NEVER be one of you." Merrick resumes his journey, turning and walking away again, immediately prompting Alyssa to shout, "But WHERE will you GO?!"

Throwing his right hand into the air, he declares, "Wherever the WIND takes me!" Max asks, "But don't you want to help Princess Shayla?!" Merrick stops dead in his tracks. The five watch in anxiousness, unbeknownst to any of them the true relationship between him and the Princess.

Merrick contemplates heavily, dwelling upon the idea. Ultimately, he lets his current emotions get the better of him, and stomps even faster away from them. Disappointedly, the WF Activists slump their shoulders and expressions, at a loss on how to convince him to lose his loner attitude.

High above them, standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking the beach, Princess Shayla watches Merrick walking away from the Rangers. She keeps her distance as much as she keeps her secrets, longing to be with her Silver Protector, but holding back.

Waves continue rolling onto the shore, while a greater and greater distance separates the seventh member from the other five that were present, as well as his beloved.

Back down on the beach, Taylor suddenly realizes that Brendan wasn't here.

"Guys, where is Brendan? He was supposed to be here?" Asked Taylor

"I haven't seen him since this morning" Cole said

"He's probably back at the Animarium" Max said

(At The Animarium)

Everyone got back to see their sixth member was nowhere to be found.

Until they spotted a folded piece of paper on the picnic table.

Alyssa went and picked up the paper and opened it.

She read it for a brief moment before her expression turned into shock.

"Guys, your going to want to read this" She said

Everyone (Including the princess) gathered around Alyssa, so they could see what was going on.

"What does it say?" asked Cole

"It says…"

"Dear Rangers, I've realized that I'm not fit to be part of a team, you all deserve a friend who is actually human. I'm not fit to be your friends, or a team mate. Which is why I'm leaving, and I'm never coming back. I'm a freak, and an outcast, I don't deserve friends like you guys…"

"…goodbye, forever: Brendan"

Everyone looked in complete and utter shock, Brendan had left…and was not coming back.

Taylor was more shocked by this, why would he just take off like that and not let her know?

"He can't just leave! We don't think of him like that!" Cole said

"We need to find him" said Max

"But he's probably miles away from here" said Danny

"He wouldn't go far" Taylor said

"We need to split up and look for him" Alyssa said

The others nodded in agreement and they all left the temple ruins to search for their friend.


	24. Power Play

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own: Transformers Prime, Transformers Bayverse, Power Rangers Wild Force, DMC: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 4, Or Knight Rider.

(3rd POV)

in the outskirts of Turtle Cove, is a small, aged building, with a sign reading, "Willie's Roadhouse" hanging below the second story balcony. It has two yellow old-timey gas pumps out front, unpaved roads around it, a steeple sticking out the back of the building like a Church, and is partially dark wood brown in color.

Parked out in front of the building was a Black Shelby GT500 KR Mustang With grey stripes. On the hood was two Blue strobe lights, which made a humming noise.

It was actually Kade, who had been sitting there for almost two days.

Entering through one of the front double-doors, is Merrick, wandering casually into the place. He pauses and takes a curious look around, seeing: a neon sign saying "open" between colorful pool-balls next to a wall-mounted holder for several pool cues; more pool-related paraphernalia, including different colored and sizes of cues & balls.

Not to mention triangular racks and a chalk scoreboard; against a tin-wall is a "Willie's Roadhouse" sign matching the one outside (with 'Willie's' is normal black type, while 'Roadhouse' is done all big, colorful and in cursive)

It's basically a country-western style place, what with the numerous ceramic chickens, unpainted walls, barrels and all; about four tables with chairs in the middle of the room, a long bar in the back of the room with numerous chairs in front of it, and last but not least, a single pool (or 'billiard') table.

The wide room is quiet and devoid of customers, heck, there's not even a bartender!

Well, almost quiet, sitting at the bar, with a beer in his hand, was a boy with tan skin and sparkling purple hair. His jacket was black with purple interior linings and on the back was a Timber Wolf, above the wolf it says "Courageous Timber Wolf: Spirit Of The Earth"

This was Brendan: Ex-Member of the Power Rangers Wild Force.

Merrick soaks in the atmosphere, and upon spotting the pool table, he presses in further. Passing by a container holding even more pool cues, he grabs one of them, and begins to size up the long wooden stick. Behind the bar, under a neon sign saying "Snacks", and to the left of a freezer claiming, 'Cold Drinks', is a door with a gold-metal sign reading, 'Kitchen'.

It swings open, making a loud creak, as the elder African-American owner and barkeep of this establishment, obviously named Willie, comes out of the back room.

He's wearing overalls, a flannel shirt underneath, and sports a grey & black beard on his face. Willie's wiping off a dish with a rag, when he notices the strange man in the baggy white costume hunching over the pool table. Merrick places his black gloved right hand onto the bluish felt, setting down his three Animals Crystals (Hammerhead & Alligator side by side, with Wolf by itself between, forming a sort of arrow facing back toward the Ancient Warrior).

Willie pauses his dish-wiping, and curiously watches his actions. Merrick wields the standard pool cue as expertly as he does his Lunar Cue, placing his left hand near the top, holding the bottom end of it back with his right hand behind his back as he leans down and gets his three crystals in his sites.

With a sharp rap to the Wolf Crystal, all three of the clear spheres are sent ricocheting against just about every edge of the pool table. They shoot around rapidly, with unnatural momentum, glowing with their respective power color. I'd tell you the exact movements of each ball, but you haven't a care for that.

Needless to say, Hammerhead ends up in the center right pocket, Wolf sinks into the upper right, and Alligator falls last into the center left. Willie simply smirks, and shakes his head while giving a grunt of positive impression.

Willie heads over to where Brendan was gives him an reassuring pat on his shoulder.

"How are you doing? Still feeling down about what you've told me?" He asked

Brendan nodded "Yeah, I still am feeling down" he said

"Don't worry about it, son, things will look up for you soon enough" Willie Said

As the three Animal Crystals are being broken like billiard balls, the sound of several revving motorcycle engines increases from outside.

This leads to several bikers entering Willie's Roadhouse very few moments later, gaining the attention of Merrick. There are five guys, along with one long dark haired, short, and seemingly mute biker chick.

Once Willie sees them, his pleasant expression is exchanged with one of discomfort and distain. These unruly and rowdy customers reek with attitude (among other nasty scents, I suspect), as they enter the room, acting like they own the place.

Their leader, a bald and burly guy by the name of Blade (with a goatee and wearing a sleeveless leather vest), looks at Merrick and Brendan staring at them, and cockily comments, "Get back, please!" His fellow bikers begin to snicker, chuckle, and chortle.

One of them, a goofball with a goatee, sunglasses and a 'skull & crossbones' black skullcap over his head, aptly named Joker, shrieks happily and skips in front of the visibly distrustful Merrick and a really depressed Brendan.

The former Ancient Warrior and Ex-Ranger cautiously watches as the two bikers apparently named 'Biker #3' and 'Biker #4', with the biker chick, head to the side of the room, and converge around the purple-colored jukebox.

The three-named bikers, Blade, Joker, and a third man called Brick (a bandanna over his head, and like his pals, also has a goatee and not only has a leather jacket but neato leather gloves!) head up to the bar. Blade brings his jolly laughter to a halt, sighing, "Ohhh, man."

He then slams his hands down the countertop, right beside a grouping of aluminum soda cans (the labels of A&W and Coca-Cola can sorta clearly be seen), trying to stir the attention of Willie, who stands silently behind the bar.

Biker #3 calls out from across the room, slapping the top of the jukebox and complaining, "HEY! This piece of JUNK is broken, I can't hear any MUSIC!" Biker chick sits in front of it, remaining quiet, as Biker #4 leans against the side, gesturing in concurrence with his fellow unnamed biker. Blade picks up the can of Coke, and opens it up nonchalantly.

Jokers sits at the bar, laughing to himself like always, while Brick stands behind Blade. Willie replies to Biker #3 defiantly, "I told you before- if you WANT something, you have to PAY for it!" Biker #4 laughs at #3, who has just been put in his place. Blade chugs down the Coke, before releasing a loud, rude belch, which garners some laughter from his cronies.

He then leans forward to inform Willie up uncomfortably close, "I'm too THIRSTY to pay." Willie's a big man himself, taller and wider than even Blade, and stares back unflinchingly. Joker can be seen picking his nose in the background, inspecting the booger, and then flinging it away.

Similarly, Blade flings the empty can of Coke over his shoulder. It lands upon the surface of the pool table, where Merrick is currently preparing to strike his Wolf Crystal with the pool cue. His game interrupted, he turns to glance at the can that narrowly missed hitting him.

Joker leans up toward the owner of this Roadhouse, and mocks in a high-pitched voice, "Is WEE little Willie gonna cry-yi-yi-YI?!" Blade puts his left hand on his arm, and slowly pushes him away, as if taking dominance on this showdown with the barkeep.

Willie declares to the whole group, "You guys AREN'T welcome here, I TOLD you to STAY away!" Blade appears furiously offended, as he asks in his raspy and intimidating voice, "You talkin' to ME, Old Man?!"

Suddenly a gun shot is heard, along with the red & white Coca-Cola can that Blade just littered, returns to him, with a single bullet hole in the center of the can, by way of being thrown at his back by Merrick and shot by Brendan!

It bounces off his shoulder, and lands on the countertop of the bar. Slowly, Joker, Blade, and Brick turn their stunned attentions completely away from Willie. Blade steps down, and angrily demands to know, "What'd you THINK you're DOing?!"

Brendan walks over to Merrick, his gun Ebony in his hand, the barrel is smoking. Merrick glares at him without an ounce of fear, stating firmly, "That's YOUR trash. YOU pick it up"

"What he said, pick your shit up and throw it away!" Brendan said, showing no fear as well.

Blade and his gang press closer toward this Lone Wolf, with the leader pointing to himself, and menacingly asking, "You talkin' to ME, Pajama Boy?!" Joker giggles at this remark, prompting Blade himself to chuckle as well.

Blade turns to Brendan "How bout you? Circus Freak?" He asked

Brick tries to look big by shoving an already-pushed-in chair out of his way. Even the three Jukebox jockeys approach, with Biker #3 snapping a pool cue out of the holder and preparing to use it on him.

Blade wonders, "What's the matter? Your mommy forgot to dress ya?!" Joker notions toward him and sniggers, "Heheh, his MOMMY!"

"At least his mom loves him, douche" Brendan says, Making Blade glare dangerously at Brendan.

Merrick just stands leaning with his back against the pool table, arms folded solidly across his chest. While Brendan puts Ebony back in its holster.

Brick covers the last remaining empty space surrounding the Lone Wolf and Brendan, warning him, "If _I_ were YOU... I'd start runnin' right NOW."

"Your going to be the one running in a few moments" Brendan said

Willie winces, realizing what kind of beat-down pain is ahead for the brave stranger. Slowly turning his head to the right, Merrick and Brendan face Brick, and a wicked smile of encouragement begins to grow upon both of their faces

Before we know it, we're right outside Willie's Roadhouse. The biker called Brick is being thrown, back-first, onto a trio of fully filled garbage cans!

This is Merrick and Brendan's doing, a single part of a larger battle between the former Ancient Warrior and Ex-Ranger and the whole biker gang. Merrick hurls Joker painfully aside, and ends up facing Brick again, who's now wielding a baseball bat. Brick swings it, but Brendan stops the bat in mid swing and punches Brick square in his jaw.

Suddenly, Merrick is merely facing both Biker #3 and Biker #4 at once, with #3 swatting his pool cue at him.

Again, the Lone Wolf ducks under, his reflexes quick enough to follow this by kicking #4's shovel weapon right out of his hands, before countering #3's attempted kick with a sharp booting to the knee. Biker #3 topples onto his stomach, letting out an agonized howl when he hits the cement.

Now, Merrick has hold of a cue-stick of his own (probably #3's), keeping this game fair by restraining from using his Lunar Cue. He uses it to block and strike back against Brick, who's using a wooden oar taken off a nearby boat.

They spar against one another briefly, taking a bit of a break when Brick is knocked back, allowing Biker #4 to resume use of his shovel. Merrick dodges the shovel swinging (in the background, you can see the biker chick walking past the parked bikes, with what looks to be a cue-stick in her hands), and when Brick lunges at him with the oar, he swats his pool cue at him, knocking him away.

Immediately, Biker #4 tries to shovel-slash at the Lone Wolf, but Merrick blocks the attack, and whips his cue at his legs, knocking him over harshly.

Remaining in the final smooth stance, his left leg down and his right leg bent, his body poised with his left arm forth and down and his right arm, holding the pool cue, up and back, Merrick looks up toward the distance, staring intensely with a victorious gaze.

Stepping out of the building, Willie starts smiling, apparently relieved he was wrong about this oddly-dressed stranger. Ceasing his pose, Merrick stands tall, and tosses the two cut-sticks off to his side (where'd he get the second one? Likely a cut scene with the biker chick confrontation). Lying on the pavement beside where he dumped the cues, are Brick & Blade.

As the sounds of engines revving begins to start up again, the pair fearfully crawl back to their feet and begin to nervously back away from the former Ancient Warrior and Ex-Ranger. Joker passes by the other side, gesturing respectfully, like he's 'tipping his hat' to the winners of the fight.

Brick high-tails it away, while Blade lingers, cautiously holding out his hands to Merrick and Brendan, and begging, "Alright! Alright! Hold it! No more!" Willie remains over by the front door, chuckling softly over the troublemakers being taught a lesson.

All five of the bikers hop back on their bikes, and ride on out of there (biker chick sits on the back of Biker #3's cycle. Biker #4 has a pretty red one. And I should note, every one of them wears a helmet. They may be mean, but they're meaner about traffic safety, kids! Buckle up!).

Merrick and Brendan remain standing in the same spot on the dirt lot in front of Willie's Roadhouse, watching the bikers go.

As the sound of their engines fades into the distance, the sound of two-hands clapping takes prominence. Merrick and Brendan turn around, and discover Willie approaching.

He stops the clapping, puts his hands on his hips, and giving an approving smirk, remarks, "Pretty imPRESSive!" Merrick makes a kinda humble but facetious expression, as he nods sharply, Brendan simply smiles and nods. They then turns away from the Roadhouse, and begins to leave, when only a few steps out, a most wrenching noise erupts from Merrick's belly!

The former Ancient Warrior has fallen victim to not the bikers, but to the battle of the digestive track! He turns his head and glances back at Willie, who bemusedly calls out, "You MUST be HUNGRY!"

Merrick rubs his stomach, as it continues to release sounds of a need to be filled. Then. Brendan's stomach begins to rumble. They both hesitantly nod their heads, grin a little, and make expressions of embarrassed confirmation.

Soon, back inside Willie's Roadhouse, Willie exits the kitchen, and heads over to the bar, holding a plate, and announcing, "HERE it is! Willie's ROADhouse Special!" Merrick sits at the bar, drinking a small glass of milk or something, while Brendan drinks a Mountain Dew (Which He Paid For) a side plate of sliced toast.

Willie sets two Roadhouse Specials down in front of them, and promises with a soft chuckle, "Now THIS will take care of those hunger pains!" The moment the dish is placed in front of them, Merrick leans forward, inspecting the meal very closely, and taking a deep sniff of it, as well.

The Roadhouse Special is made up of two eggs over easy, two slices of tomato, and one serving of home fried potatoes. Willie comments, "You both don't look like you're from AROUND here!" Lifting his head from his meal Merrick confirms, "I'm not."

Willie turns to Brendan, who simply says "Same here"

Ever the generous and affable southern gentleman, Willie gestures to the other side of the room, and offers, "Well, if you need a place to stay, I got 2 spare rooms in the back!" Merrick and Brendan turn around, and sees, just behind the pool table, a descending neon sign reading, "ROOMS", on the wall.

Willie "I could USE guys like you two around to help out!" Merrick and Brendan turns back around (thanks to the rotating bar-stool), quickly thinks it over, nods and figures,

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good." Brendan says "I agree,it does" Willie happily replies, "Good!" His usual smile switches to friendly disapproval, as he notes, "But, uhh... FIRST, we need to get you some new clothes." Pausing right before he can bite into the piece of toast he was raising to eat, Merrick stares down at his white & silver Ancient Warrior uniform attire, seemingly unaware of what the problem might be.

Willie turns to Brendan, says "You too"

Brendan looks at his attire, and nods. He doesn't want to have any reminders of what he used to be.

"I got a new set of cloths that I've been dying to try out" Brendan said as he headed for Kade.

(A Few Minutes Later)

Merrick has ditched his garb of more than 3000 years, and is wearing some modern day clothing. He slips a grey overshirt over a lighter grey undershirt, keeping his Lunar Caller strapped to his left wrist. Merrick checks himself in this new attire out, finding everything a perfect fit.

Brendan was now wearing a long, two-tailed coat. The coat had zippers on the sleeves and a buckle around the waist, under the jacket, he was wearing a red vest with western and Italian accents. The coat seems to be plain with an upturned collar and short sleeves with black cuffs, it has a detailed and stylish look, with western and Italian accents.

He was still wearing black jeans, but they looked shinier and slicker.

He also had red boots with the same style. And a belt buckle that had the Nephilim insignia on it.

Brendan's hair was now somewhat parted with his bangs brushed down.

"What do you think?" Brendan asked

"I like it, it fits your style" Willie Said

Merrick and Brendan freeze, when they hear the sound of a wolf, howling in the distance. Not just any wolf, but obviously their own Wildzords. Turning around, their hit with a sudden gust of unnatural wind, which blows through his brown hair with the silver-blonde highlight streak in the front. As well as Brendan's purple hair.

They both rush out the door, Merrick running down the road.

Brendan calls out "Hey!"

Merrick turns to see Brendan standing by Kade, his passenger side door open.

"You want to get somewhere, get there in style" Brendan said

Merrick nodded and hopped inside Kade, then Brendan climbed in and started the engine.

Kade's tires kicked up dirt as he pulled a reverse 180° and drove down the road.

On the battlefield, the Wild Force Rangers are unable to do much by lie in various positions, side by side, struggling in vain to get up. Necronomica aims her scepter at them, and approaches menacingly, flouting, "I'D thought you'd put up more of a FIGHT!"

"Tic Tac Tic Tac" a voice said

Suddenly, a series of sparks burst from her chest, as she's struck by an unseen force. Necronomica cries out, and turns toward the source of this attack.

It's the Lunar Wolf Ranger, aiming his Lunar Cue in Sniper Mode at the female General with both hands, and the Courageous Timber Wolf Ranger, With his guns in is hands.

As they race onto the scene, Merrick compels fiercely, "STOP right there!" Necronomica growls angrily, facing the sixth and seventh Wild Force Rangers in disregard for the others behind her.

This allows the downed five heroes to wearily recover to their feet, with Red Ranger cheering optimistically, "All RIGHT, Merrick! You came to HELP!" Slinging his Lunar Cue Sniper Mode over his right shoulder, and gesturing toward himself, Lunar Wolf Ranger arrogantly corrects him, "DON'T misunderstand! We only CAME to fight another Org!"

Taylor looks at Brendan with a look of joy on her face.

"Brendan, you came!" She cried

Brendan doesn't turn to look at her, but simply says "As Merrick told Cole, we're only here to fight another org"

Taylor is confused, why doesn't he look at her? And why doesn't he look happy to see her?

"I am NOT just another Org!" Merrick retorts, "Looks like it to ME!" "Yep, another ugly ass org" Brendan said.

The female Org General declares offendedly, "And I DON'T take KINDly to your insults." She and the Lunar Wolf Ranger begin to pace toward their respective rights, tensely preparing to battle. Merrick fires first, shooting off a bluish silver bolt of energy from his Lunar Cue in Sniper Mode. Necronomica fires back, unleashing another surge of green electricity from her forehead orb.

The silver bolt meets the green beam between the two combatants, a very short war between the energies gives way to the stronger force, that of the Org General's power.

The lime green lightning overtakes the bluish silver streak of laserpower, consuming the bolt and sending the whole shebang right back into the Lunar Wolf Ranger!

He's fried sparkily, and sent rolling around onto the pavement. Necronomica daintily holds her left hand to her face in an amused manner, remarking, "Maybe THAT will teach you some MANNERS!"

Suddenly she is hit with a blue S-shaped wave making her spark and fall over.

"Bulls eye" Brendan said as he rest the Yamato on his shoulder, before heading over to his fellow wolf ranger.

The Lunar Wolf Ranger stands up, and is preparing to charge into battle with a vengeance, when the other WF Rangers regroup around him. Cole holds him back, cautioning"HOLD on, Merrick!"

Necronomica taunts the team, "THAT was a BLAST. I'LL be back to finish this, SOON..." She does the daintily hand thing again, and wickedly & high-pitchedly giggles.

The female Org General vanishes into thin air, her fading form rippling like water until she's gone as easily as she first appeared. Jindrax, hiding behind some bushes nearby, ducks down, after stating worriedly with a grunt, "I'd better lay low!"

Our heroes have more pressing matters at hand than a mysterious new General Org, and once they've all demorphed, the main five attempt to confront their reluctant sixth and seventh teammates. Merrick and Brendan are heading across a wide courtyard, when Cole calmly calls out their names.

They pause, and simply turn their heads a nudge to the right, not looking directly back at the five Wild Force Activists standing side by side several feet behind him, but enough to let them know he's listening.

Cole gratefully tells the former Ancient Warrior, "Thanks for your help." Merrick, who's wearing black vinyl pants and black leather boots to go with his light grey shirt and darker grey shaded overshirt, doesn't give a response. Brendan simply puts on some pilot shades.

They resumes walking forth, disturbing a flock of pigeons hanging out on the empty cement. Taylor asks, "Where're you GOing?!" Max pleads nervously, "STAY with us!"

Brendan pauses his progression, turns his head only slightly, and coldly and angrily declares, "You have a hearing problem? We're here and ONLY here... to destroy the Orgs. NOT to socialize with the likes of you. So fuck off!"

Merrick faces completely forward again, and lets some of his hidden emotions to the surface, as he states, "I'm SORRY, but I CAN'T care about you guys, too!" Kade pulled up and opens his doors, allowing Brendan to climb into the drivers seat and Merrick into the passenger seat.

The doors closed and Kade's tires squealed, as Kade peeled out, leaving the five Wild Force Rangers far behind.

In front of Willie's Roadhouse, Merrick is doing one of the chores required of him to get free room and board. That being, chopping wood! He's got his dark grey overshirt off, as he places a small log onto a large stump, raises the sharp ax over his head, and slices the log in two.

Brendan was helping Merrick, using his Gilgamesh Gauntlets to chop the logs down the middle. He's wearing a black tank top, as he had taken his jacket off. He's still wearing his Pilot shades though.

The Song "Rock-N-Roll Train" By AC/DC played from Kade's speakers.

Kade was in his Ford F-250 Superduty form, he had chopped logs in his trailer bed.

As Merrick and Brendan does this for the umpteenth time, Princess Shayla slowly steps into view on the overgrown green grass of the front lot.

Either seeing her flowing white dress blowing in the wind through the corner of their eyes, or sensing her majestic presence, Merrick and Brendan pauses their wood chopping.

They gradually turns their heads in puzzlement, and upon seeing her, looking not a minute older from the last time Merrick laid eyes on her 3000 years back, he's nearly taken aback, blinking sharply and stirring his feet in the dirt.

Brendan felt the pain in his spark return, as anger and sorrow coursed through his veins.

He begins crush the log in his hand, until it becomes nothing but wood chips.

"I'm gonna go get myself some snacks from the WAWA, you want anything?" Brendan asked

"Yeah, can I have some chips? And a diet soda?" Merrick asked

Brendan nodded as he climbed into the Massive F-250 cab and started his engine.

The truck pulled away and disappeared from sight.

Shayla gazes back with her longing expression, seeming to swallow hard before pressing on to get this inevitable confrontation over with. She walks very gently, almost like t a wedding, making her way into the center of the dirt parking lot in front of the Roadhouse, just a few feet from Merrick.

She clasps her hands nervously, visibly fighting to find the words as her eyes remain locked with his. Finally, she manages to utter his name, "Merrick!" Stunned by her appearance, Merrick at last reacts, in the only way he knows how, releasing the handle of the ax and bowing respectfully before the woman he was sworn to protect so long ago.

He kneels on one knee, bowing down, before lifting his stare hesitantly, gasping for breath, "Princess... I'm so happy to see that you're safe!" Still unsure of how to react, torn by his loyalty to serve her as an Ancient Warrior versus his desire for her as her lover, Merrick exhales distraughtly, stands, and spins around, refusing to allow himself to face her.

Perhaps he's ashamed he placed her on the Animarium, only to become cursed by Zen-Aku soon afterwards, then only to return and attack those she's been guiding. Whatever the case, Shayla fights her own reluctantness off, and with a determined expression, she pushes forth, wrapping her arms around his, and embracing tenderly against his back, with her head resting against his shoulder, eyes shut.

Merrick refuses to allow this to go on for more than a fleeting instant, pulling away from her and turning around to face her with a completely different mood and attitude. He's got a big icky sweat-stain down the center of his shirt from all this outdoor labor.

Anyway, Merrick somberly informs her, "Princess.. We both HAVE different destinies. I still have to complete my mission. I'M sworn to be YOUR protector, and nothing MORE." During this, Princess Shayla's face goes from hopefully surprised, to gradually sorrowful.

After Merrick laments, "You and I can't BE together.", Shayla is visibly distraught, going agape at the sound of his words. Again unable to face her, Merrick looks away from the Princess, turning his head to the right and keeping his eyes shut.

Spurned and denied, Shayla frowns gently, looking like she's ready to cry. She looks up at him again, and reluctantly accepts his decision without protest, staring at the ground as she miserably turns and walks away toward the right.

(Back At The Animarium)

"But why would he tell us to eff off?" Asked Max

"Brendan wouldn't tell us something like this unless something was bothering him" Said Alyssa

"Maybe it was something you guys did?" Taylor said

"What do you mean? We've never done anything to him?" Cole asked

"Have you guys ever even socialized with him? Or even asked to hang out with him?" Taylor asked

The whole place went silent.

"That's what I thought" Taylor said as she exited the Temple.

(Shipping Docks)

Soon, they reach the shipping docks of Turtle Cove. Jindrax is strolling along, beside said new Org, named in the end credits only, as Karaoke Org. He has a purple colored body, , numerous spokes along the shoulders.

The center of his chest, between large fang like teeth, are the front controls to an electronic stereo system (rather, a Karaoke system), with "811-121" on the digital display part.

There's plug outlets all over his arms and legs, with at least a few actually hooked up to yellow, red, and white RCA jacks. These are extended around to the shoulder zone, where a pair of speakers with the word "Olgu" imprinted on them are located, beneath the Org's square, old-fashioned styled microphone head, with two sharp horns sticking out the sides.

Descriptive enough? Good! Jindrax chuckles haughtily, "Hehehehe!", but when the Wild Force Power Rangers appear in his path, he gasps, "Whoah!" Red Ranger orders, "STOP!", which the two Orgs have already done.

The Rangers do a quick group pose, hiyaahing aloud. Yellow Ranger breaks out of pose first, wondering with distain, "What do you want NOW, Jindrax?!" The Duke Org gestures to the Karaoke Org, boasting, "THOUGHT you'd like to meet my new Org. He'll have YOU singing a NEW tune!"

Cole refutes wasting more time with him, proclaiming, "We're NOT gonna play GAMES with you, Jindrax!" Karaoke Org speaks, in a raspy female sounding tone (despite being male. Kinda like [insert current famous male singer or group]!), angrily asking rhetorically, "Did _I_ say you could talk?!" Jindrax agrees, "YEAH!" Karaoke Org declares, "The only voice to HEAR around here is MINE!"

He turns the volume dial on his chest controls to a high decibel level, creates a high-pitched feedback swell from the shoulder-mounted speakers. If THAT wasn't bad enough, Karaoke Org begins to sing as tone-deafly as possible, to a prerecorded generic repetitive hip-hop beat, singing, "Don't CALL this noise, it's my lovely ORG voice! I'll keep on singin', till your ears are ringin'! _I_ know that you're listenin', so stop resistin'. And coverin' those ears, I'll bring you to tears!"

Needless to say, the Rangers grasp at their ears, covering the sides of their helmets in total cringing horror. Even Jindrax is attempting to plug his ears, seemingly forgetting that his ear-holes are on the BACK of his head.

What's Karaoke Org singing into? His left arm can turn into a large silver microphone with sharp 'fingers' all around it. The Org thrusts said arm forth, causing a burst of blasts to erupt behind and before the five sour-note stricken Wild Force Rangers. Karaoke Org suddenly pulls out a smaller black microphone, holds it in his right hand, and quips into it, "YEAH, baby!"

The Rangers are blasted off of their feet, hitting the dirt, all now too winded to protect their ears from the horrible music. Holding out his left silver mic-arm, and causing the sharp series of metal 'fingers' to begin rotating rapidly, he croons awfully, "I'LL destroy you with my SAWWW!"

Karaoke Org readies the saw-hand, and approaches the downed Rangers, taunting, "Now let's see how you like THIS little ditty!" He gets only a few feet toward the disoriented heroes, when a hiyaahing cry brings the music track to a grinding halt.

Speaking of grinding, the cry comes from Merrick and Brendan, who's leaping high through the air, landing their right legs in a sharp midair kick into the Org's left arm.

The mic-saw hand sparks and smokes, causing the stunned Karaoke Org to stagger back, groaning in agony. Having narrowly arrived in the nick of time (notice, he's got his grey overshirt on now and Brendan was back in his Western Italian Outfit.)

Guess he stopped to get cleaned up and dressed before coming to the rescue!), Merrick lands in a crouched position, keeping his attention on the monster. Now able to recover without the crippling song being played, Red Ranger calls out graciously, "MERRICK! BRENDAN!" Karaoke Org offendedly scoffs, "WHAT?! How DARE you!"

Standing up, Merrick removes the silver & blue wolf's head morpher, known as the Lunar Caller, from his Velcro wristband. While Brendan removes the Elliptical Caller. They then snap them open into cellphone mode, press the largest keypad button, and command, "Wild Access!"

The Lunar Caller's upper earpiece section flows with a silver & golden energy. Thrusting his left arm forth and holding the Lunar Caller to his ear, Merrick initiates his full morphing sequence. The Lunar Wolf Ranger, fiercely gesturing his claw-attachment enhanced gloves around, and vows, "YOUR singing career is OVER!" A quick flash of each of his suit's details, leads to Lunar Wolf Ranger leaping up, hitting the cement, and posing, while proclaiming, "HOWLING Wolf!"

The same thing happens for Brendan, but it shows the helmet coming over his head. The Timber Wolf Ranger, fiercely gesturing his claw-attachment enhanced gloves around, and vows, "Find A Better Hobby! Because you suck at singing Org!" A quick flash of each of his suit's details, leads to Timber Wolf Ranger leaping up, hitting the cement, and posing, while proclaiming, "Courageous Timber Wolf!"

Karaoke Org complains, concerning Merrick's and Brendan's remark, "EVERYone's a CRITIC!" Ejecting multiple large Compact Discs from his stereo chest, the Org activates, "Laserdisc Cutter!" Seems, given how karaoke machines use audio AND video (there's a tiny, unused TV screen between his shoulder speakers), this older model used for the monster fires off a platform not used in quite a while.

With these sharp, glowing discs jutting his way, Lunar Wolf Ranger unholsters his Lunar Cue, and calls out, "Lunar Cue, Saber Mode!" The silver rod weapon extends out, as he uses it to repeatedly slice into the oncoming swarm of laserdiscs.

One by one, the discs are broken in midair, their shattered plastic pieces falling onto the pavement in a makeshift pile of failure. After the final laserdisc is broken in half by the Lunar Cue swatting, Karaoke Org whines in anger, "HEY! What're you DOing?! You can't GET those discs anymore!"

Brendan approaches Merrick and says "Hey, Let me show him some real music!"

Merrick gives his fellow Wolf a thumbs up, while proclaiming "He's all yours"

Brendan pulls out the purple guitar from when he sang at that concert.

He flips a toggle switch up, revealing a label above the switch that says "Battle Mode".

"What? This isn't a rock concert!?" Karaoke Org says

"Time For Operation: Disintegration!" Brendan says as he strums the lighting strings, making the guitar flash.

Brendan:

Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy

one look puts the rhythm in my hand.

Still I'll never understand why you hang around

I see what's going down.

Cover up with makeup in the mirror

tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again

You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

The Demonic Guitar begins to snake with purple and white electricity. And Brendan strikes a chord, making a bolt of lightning surge from the guitar and strike Karaoke Org.

Not only that, but Brendan's body begins to glow blood red.

Brendan:

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect

every action in this world will bear a consequence

If you wade around forever, you will surely drown

I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say you're right again,

say you're right again

Heed my lecture.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

[x2]

Face down in the dirt, she said,

"This doesn't hurt", she said,

"I finally had enough."

Another strike from the chord and another bolt strikes Karaoke Org. This one was more powerful then the first. He then does a solo, which sends a tornado of bats at Karaoke Org.

They begin to bite and scratch the Org relentlessly, as if they were out for his blood.

Brendan:

One day she will tell you that she has had enough

It's coming round again.

[x2]

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt, she said,

"This doesn't hurt", she said,

"I finally had enough."

With a final strike, An Oversized lighting bolt strikes Karaoke Org. The bolt is so powerful that it rips right through him, like he was made from tissue paper. A giant hole is now in the center of the Org's chest.

Turning around to pose with the guitar in his hands, Timber Wolf Ranger remains in motionless stance as the damaged Org lets out a gargling cry, before collapsing and exploding into a brief but consuming fireball.

Strange little white 'ghostly' looking things come flying out from the fiery remnants, but just ignore them. The other Wild Force Rangers cheer excitedly over their sixth and seventh member's victory, with Red Ranger clamoring to White, "Ye-he-ha! That was GREAT!"

Jindrax, holding the golden half-shell of Putrid fluid in his hand, cries in dismay, "NO!" His attention turns away from this latest loss, when he hears the familiar wicked laughter of the new Org General, prompting him to gasp, "You again?!" In the distance Necronomica materializes from invisibility.

Cole says her name dreadfully, while Jindrax grumbles, "Bout TIME! I can't find that old witch Toxica ANYwhere!" Necronomica, now by the Duke Org's side (with a pack of Putrids flanking around the pair in a single shot), addresses the Rangers vengefully, "Time for YOU to feel a GENERAL Org's wrath!" She touches her forehead gem briefly, and screamingly fires off another surge of green electricity at them.

The Wild Force Rangers, now regrouped around Lunar Wolf Ranger and Timber Wolf Ranger, are struck by this blast, which not only gives out heroes a painful flamey shock, but hurls them, as a group, off to the side.

They hit the cement, and roll to a weary halt. Lunar Wolf Ranger and Timber Wolf Ranger, having taken the lesser amount of the hit, is first to their feet, with Brendan declaring ferociously, "That is eNOUGH!"

They charged back into action, ignoring Taylor's concerned protest of, "Brendan, NO!" Necronomica viciously states, "You'll HAVE to learn this lesson aGAIN!" She touches her forehead orb again, unleashing another squall of green lightning.

Holding their ground, despite the sparking blasts erupting around them, Lunar Wolf Ranger and Timber Wolf Ranger press on undaunted through the explosions.

Sitting up alertly along with her four teammates, White Ranger wonders, "What are they DOing?!"

The burstings die off long enough to allow what appears to be the Wolf Crystal, hovering through the air and glowing, to expand into a smaller-sized version of the Wolf Wildzord, racing alongside Merrick!

Lunar Wolf Ranger turns to see his companion, asking astonishedly, "What're YOU doing here, Wolfzord?!" The Wolf simply snarls, and in mid-rush, morphs via a silverish-blue light, into a silver & golden Savage Cycle!

Merrick is wowed, gasping, "Whoah...", as he witnesses his new vehicle rolling along, keeping perfect pace with his swift racing (boy, the Orgs sure are FAR away from the others, eh?).

The Wild Force Rangers stare in amazement at this sight, with Red Ranger cheering, "All RIGHT, Wolfzord!" Necronomica grunts in confusion, "HUH?!"

The Lunar Wolf Savage Cycle, as it's called by the toy, comes to life, or at least the front Wolfzord head, which opens its fanged jaws and howls fiercely, eyes gleaming read.

Lunar Wolf Ranger replies intuitively, "I understand! Let's DO it!" He leaps up, and lands perfectly in a sitting position on the motorcycle, gripping the handlebars and revving up like some guy who wasn't locked up for 3000 years (I guess he catches on to riding a bike quicker than Cole did).

Lunar Wolf Ranger bears down on his Wolf-based Savage Cycle, picking up speed as he heads toward the swarm of head-patting Putrids (sheesh, how LONG are these shipping yards?! He's been running and riding for like 40 miles now!).

Braced and revved, the Savage Cycles speeds right through the Putrids, throwing them off with sparking and smoking wounds for getting in the way.

Brendan groans in annoyance, unlike his fellow rangers, he did not have a Savage Cycle.

Suddenly what appears to be the Timber Wolf Crystal, hovering through the air and glowing, to expand into a smaller-sized version of the Timber Wolf Wildzord, racing alongside Brendan!

"What are you doing here Timber Wolfzord?" Brendan asked

The Timber Wolf snarls, and in mid-rush, morphs via a purplish light, into a Purple & Black Savage Cycle!, as his vehicle is rolling along, keeping perfect pace with his swift racing alongside his partner.

"Oh fuck yeah! Now this is a classy bike." The Nephilim Savage Cycle, as it's called, comes to life, or at least the front Wolfzord head, which opens its fanged jaws and howls fiercely, eyes gleaming Purple.

Timber Wolf Ranger replies intuitively, "I understand! Let's DO it to it!" He leaps up, and lands perfectly in a sitting position on the motorcycle, gripping the handlebars and revving up. Making him perform a wheelie.

Stuck like a Deer Org in the headlights, Necronomica & Jindrax yelp in terror as Merrick hoists the front tire of his Savage Cycle into the air, popping a wheelie briefly.

This leads to the whole Cycle being heaved into a jumping motion, sparkily bursting the Duke Org & Org General's chests as he passes between them.

Lunar Wolf Ranger lands his bike perfectly on the other side of them, eventually skidding to a quick halt and swerving around.

Merrick barrels back toward the two Orgs, and given how Jindrax is cowering in the corner, Necronomica is dead center of his path.

The Lunar Wolf Savage Cycle slams into the Org General, hitting her stomach with the wolf's head front of the bike with such force, that she ends up stuck to it!

Necronomica hangs on reluctantly, as Lunar Wolf Ranger picks up speed, the wind whipping against her green caped back, keeping her pinned in place.

Merrick takes a detour into a series of wooden cautionary 'no entry' blockers, breaking several of them into pieces, using Necronomica's back.

He even painfully smashes her partially into a stack of metal barrels and boxes on the way past! Necronomica demands, "Let me OFF of this contraption!"

Lunar Wolf Ranger facetiously asks, "Ohh, is THAT all you want?!" He sharply hits the breaks, screeching the twin tires to a halt, and sending the female General hurtling through the air, crying out all the while. She falls flat on her back, writhing with winded grunts of agony.

With the other five Wild Force Rangers regrouping in front of him, Lunar Wolf Ranger parks his Savage Cycle, leaps off of it, and joins them in staring down the dazed Org General.

DHe enthusiastically offers, "She's all YOURS, Cole!" Red Ranger responds eagerly, "THANKS! We'll take it from here!" He pulls out the already completed Jungle Sword, and with his four teammates braced by his sides, he shouts, "Alright! Let's DO it, guys!"

"NO! She's not dead until I get a shot" A Voice Said as the rangers turn to see the Timber Wolf Ranger on a purple and black savage cycle.

"Let's see you try and avoid this Necronomica!" Brendan says as he pushed a Blue button on his handle bar.

"Nephilim Savage Cycle…Flight Mode!" Brendan announced

Suddenly the bike popped another wheelie, then began to change, the back wheels split apart and slid behind the back, then shot jet exhaust.

The front wheels did the same but they spread out to the sides and became wings.

The wolf head opened up, revealing a large cannon from within the mouth.

Missiles formed on the bottom of the wings and a pair of laser cannons sprouted from the sides of the bikes body.

The bike shot into the sky, making a sonic boom.

Brendan flew back down, all the guns locked in the Org General.

"Artillery Attack…FIRE!" Brendan Announced as every weapon fired upon Necronomica.

She was hit, and flew into a Large crate.

"Alright! Let's DO it, guys!" Necronomica recovers to her feet, growling furiously from her bike-riding ordeal. Red Ranger proclaims, "Jungle Sword! Savage Slash!" Quickly, the golden-energy charged Sword is sliced into the Org General, cutting into her before she can even attempt to defend herself.

She's frozen in place, crackling with golden electricity, as the seven WF Rangers pose fiercely, awaiting her downfall.

(Red Ranger still has the Jungle Sword in hand, oddly. Why didn't it break up into components?). Necronomica wails in agony, the golden crackling dying off, leaving her to topple backwards, exploding upon impact.

How nice of our heroes to patiently wait while their arch enemies have a lengthy bonding moment in the alleyway, huh?

The seven Wild Force Power Rangers urgently resume their normal posing positions the moment Toxica reemerges from behind the boxes. She steps up onto a crate, aims her staff forth, and incants with a weathered voice, "Evil spirits of toil & strife, give this fallen Org new LIFE! YAAAH!"

The five seeds are shot out from her staff, they land in the green goopy remains of the Org, sprout into spiraling stalks, which then create an enormous resurrected version of Karaoke Org, evilly cackling as he towers over all of them. Lunar Wolf Ranger proclaims eagerly, "TIME to TAKE it up a level!"

"I'll sit this one out, I can't even look at those five without feeling pain" Brendan said as he sat on his bike.

He unholsters his Lunar Cue, and using Break Mode, he creates another green laser pool beam, this one aiming skyward. Merrick sets his three Animal Crystals down upon it, aims his Lunar Cue like a pool-stick at them, and with his red helmet-eyes flashing, he summons, "Wildzords, descend!" The trio of orbs ricochet against one another, flying off the laser-table, and shooting around through the darkness, forming into the moon symbol, as before. The Alligator, Hammerhead, and Wolf Wildzords race into battle. Lunar Wolf Ranger holds his Lunar Cue high to the sky, and commands, "Wildzords, combine!"

Instantly, the Predazord's head pops up from the transformed body, eyes gleaming. In a new formation completion shot, Predazord slashes its Gator Staff downward, tearing open a glowing gash in the ground before it. Down below, the Wild Force Rangers merely watch this occur. Red Ranger anxiously suggests, "I'D say this is a job for the Rhino! Agreed?!" White Ranger nods, adding, "Yeah!" Black Ranger holds up the small blue Rhino Crystal, and comments, "The Rhino's READY to charge!"

He places the orb into his Crystal Saber, and joins in with the others in gesturing their Sabers skyward, shouting in unison, "Wildzords, descend!" The summoning chime sounds from their weapons. The Rhinozord & Armadillozord are already on terra firma, while the Shark, Eagle, Lion, and White Tiger Wildzords are still up on Animarium, appearing briefly in a four-square.

The Crystal Sabers aimed together, Cole calls, "Wildzords, combine!" In a green tunnel, the Rhinozord legs race along, hooking up with the Wild Force Megazord torso, to create the WF Megazord in Striker Mode! (what'd they need Rhino so badly for?)

Facing the two Megazords across the city, Karaoke Org announces, "HERE'S a little number that's gonna BLOW you away!" Into his mic-hand, the Org begins to sing another horror tone-deaf tune, with the same musical beat as before pumping through his speakers, "I TURN on the microphone and pick out my song, singing karaoke can never be wrong. I'M gonna rock your Megazord, so unplug your ears and dance around, listen to my funky sound! I'm a singin' superSTARRR!"

Both the Wild Force Megazord Striker & Predazord are shaken up by this, their agonized stirring mimicking the movements of their pilots. In the Soul Birded Megazord cockpit, the five Wild Force Rangers cry out, clutching their helmets again. Over in the Predazord cockpit, the same result is happening for Lunar Wolf Ranger. Riding on a purple wave with colorful, but crookedly shaped, musical notes streaming along, Karaoke Org unleashes visible sonic strikes upon the two Megazords.

These energy-based notes cause the WF Megazord Striker & Predazord to burst with explosive sparks upon impact. Lunar Wolf Ranger manages to overcome the torturous tune, and commands, "Crescent Boomerang!" The Predazord raises its gold & black crescent-shaped tail weapon, attached to its left Wolfzord mouth-fist. Karaoke Org croons one last time, "I'm a singing superstar!", before the Predazord fires off a golden curved laser bolt from its Boomerang. It hits Karaoke's left microphone arm, demolishing it in a quick blast.

Both Megazord regroup, changing sides and recovering from the sonic disorienting. Karaoke Org holds up his smoking, wire-dangling arm stump, whining, "YOU broke my microphone!" Merrick turns to the others, and eagerly proclaims, "TIME for some team-work! You ready?!" Over in the Soul Birded cockpit, Cole replies, "Yeah!", telling the Black Ranger, "Take it away, Danny!" Nodding and responding, "YOU got it!".

Black Ranger places the purple Animal Crystal into his Crystal Saber, and orders ecstatically, "Armadillo! GO for it, little guy!" Scurrying out of the Rhinozord leg-sections right foot, the Armadillozord rolls into a ball.

The Wild Force Megazord in Striker Mode rushes forth to follow it, as Karaoke Org encourages evilly, "COME on!" Striker repeatedly kicks the balled-up Armadillo, via Final Strike footage, eventually sharply kicking it into the air.

The charged-up Armadillo slams into Karaoke Org's stereo-chest, impacting a bursting blast in its wake. In the Predazord cockpit, Lunar Wolf Ranger picks up his Lunar Cue in Break Mode, jabs it forth like he does during Laser Pool, and activates, "Predazord! Lunar... BREAK!" Predazord raises its Gator Staff, and using it like a pool cue, stabs it into the Armadillozord, which is still balled up, and slowly hovering in the air.

The Staff-strike causes the small Zord to begin twirling speedily again, rolling through the air (featuring an odd 'water tunnel' background) and finally hitting Karaoke Org with your typical massive explosion.

Karaoke Org is reduced to a brief fireball burst, nothing left behind except a horrible song we can't get out of our heads.

Predazord lowers its Gator Staff, and poses triumphantly beside the Wild Force Megazord Striker. We never see Armadillozord again, so we must assume it was destroyed in the explosion (just kidding!).

Hey, look! It's Los Angeles City Hall (aka the "Dragnet" building) prominently in the near background! In a wide courtyard just below it, the five Wild Force Activists are attempting to follow their reluctant sixth and seventh members.

Merrick and Brendan walk far ahead of them, prompting them to pick up their pace in keeping up just behind him.

Alyssa calls out, "We fought WELL together, Merrick, you too Brendan!" They finally pause, and turn around, agreeing, "we know!" They stand side by side, but keep their distance from them.

Cole steps forth, arguing enthusiastically with a fist-in-palm hand gesturing, "DON'T you GET it?! If we FIGHT together, it'll be BETTER for ALL of us!"

Brendan seems to resent that "We all know that's a load of bullshit!" He muttered

That got Cole's attention "Why are you saying that I'm a liar?" He asked

"Because I used to believe that we were a team…but in the end…I was only being used as mere tool for war" Brendan said his head drooping.

That seem to strike the five at their very core.

"We didn't use you…we would never" Danny said

"That's not what Master Org Said" Brendan said

"You met Master Org? When" Max asked

"When we had defeated Zen-Aku, He confronted me and opened my eyes…that I was a mere tool to help you" Brendan said

"THAT'S A LIE! We would never think of you as such" Alyssa said

Max adds optimistically, "We still MAKE a great team!" Danny concurs, urging, "Come back WITH us to the Animarium."

Brendan turned to Merrick "What do you think I should do? Your a fellow wolf, so I need your consent" He asked

Merrick thought long and hard (Giggity) before turning to Brendan "Give them one more chance, if things don't work out, come back to the Roadhouse" he said

Brendan nodded, looking towards them with an icy glare.

Holding up one demonic finger he says "One chance, screw up and I'm resigning from the team and never coming back."

Taylor walked up and hugged Brendan.

"I missed your touch" Taylor said

"I missed you" Brendan replied

He kissed her, his tongue roaming her mouth. Their lips had stayed together for almost 5 minutes.


	25. Secrets And Lies

(3rd POV)

In a high tech home made Garage that was on the Animarium, Brendan was working on something that was covered by a purple tarp.

He was under that something, using a wrench to tighten a bolt.

Kade's Holoform was also there, he was on a computer looking at specs for something called the " G-8155 Interceptor".

"Master, I assure you, this will be a great help, until I'm able to get better from my cybernetic illness, your going to have to use it." Kade said

"Yet I don't like the fact on how you were able to get sick?" Brendan asked

"Expired Energon, Can make you purge your tanks" Kade said

That made Brendan change to a different topic

"You think they were telling the truth?" Brendan asked

"Positive, Their heartbeat didn't speed up, so they couldn't be lying" Kade said

"They better prey to god that they don't try to hurt me again like that, or they'll wish I hadn't saved them" Brendan said

Little did they know that they were being listened in on by Alyssa, Taylor, Danny, and Max.

Alyssa frowned "Why is he still upset with us? I though we had made amends?" She asked

"Some wounds takes longer to heal then others, give him some time, he'll come around eventually" Taylor said

"Yeah, but when? It's been almost a week and he doesn't even come near us. He only sees you!" Max asked

"Because I'm his girlfriend, and we hung out all the time. So he doesn't resent me" Taylor said

"Well, I have to find Cole, I'll see you later" Alyssa said as she left.

"You need to give him time, so go do something other then stalk my boyfriend" Taylor said as she shoved Danny and Max away.

Taylor then walked into the garage, and saw Brendan wiping his face of engine grease.

"You are such a grease monkey, always working on something" Taylor said

"Well, I like to tinker and build things" Brendan said.

Taylor walked up to her boyfriend and whispered into his ear.

"You know what I just found out? That there is an empty bed in our room and an extremely horny yellow eagle ranger that needs her boyfriend to…help her"

Brendan felt the hair on his arms stand up in surprise, and his legs felt stiff.

Taylor giggled and grabbed her boyfriend's arm and dragged him out of the garage.

(Taylor and Brendan's Room)

Taylor entered their room, with Brendan in tow. She then him onto the bed and she locked the door.

"Your mine" Taylor snarled playfully as she pounced onto him, then bent down and kissed him. She pulled away for a second to breath.

Brendan moved in to kiss her again. He succeeded, his nose nibbling hers all the while. He then turned his kissing to her sensitive neck, causing her to moan.

Amber was a perfect background companion. They became lost in each others eyes. This was special.

There was really no good reason this couldn't stop. Brendan slowly began to remove Taylor's Pants, nipping at the crook of her neck, causing her to yelp.

She pushed off his jacket and pulled out his shirt, her mouth instantly moving to kiss his rock hard chest, erecting his nipples with expert tongue work.

He removed her jacket and shirt, then unhooked her bra, and he started sucking on her perky breasts.

His hands were now roaming her back, as hers were doing the same to him/ Then, with one hand, Brendan undid Taylor's Pants, pulled them off, and yanked her panties down, leaving his lover completely bare.

Two of his fingers inserted themselves into Taylor's tight cavern, making her moan at their entrance.

He started pumping slowly, while his free hand grabbed everything from her breasts to her ass. She began thrashing about wildly, and moaned as she could feel more pressure building up.

"Oh...Ohh." she moaned as her fluids rushed past Brendan's fingers. He submerged quickly to lap at her sticky sweet juices.

"Ughh, I fucking love how you taste, Taylor." he said, causing her to blush madly.

He then licked a trail from her valley all the way up to her neck, then to her mouth for another kiss. Taylor fumbled Brendan's button and zipper open, then relieved him of his lower bondages.

Her eyes once again became transfixed on Brendan's enormous manhood, which she could tell, was already throbbing. So much length and girth. Taylor thought he had to have the biggest one on earth.

Brendan pushed her down, and rested his weight on top of her. He repeatedly brushed her wet opening with the tip of his member, which was already lubricated with pre-cum.

"Brendan... please." Taylor was losing control. She couldn't stand this anymore.

"Say it." Brendan demanded.

"Oh..." she whimpered as his member brushed her opening again.

"Brendan, just do it. I can't take this anymore."

"Say it."

Brendan looked into her desperate eyes, and he grew an impish grin on his face.

"Fuck me, Brendan. Please, just fuck me!"

Brendan injected his cock deep into Taylor's walls, forcing her to cry out. He didn't go slow. He didn't go soft.

Taylor told him to fuck her, so he was going to. He focused on nothing other than making Taylor drunk with bliss. His hands pinned her shoulders to the bed, as he aggressivley thrust into her.

"AHHH!" she moaned out loudly as Brendan crushed her womanhood.

She was losing all sense of reality now. Brendan had complete control. She wrapped her legs around his waste, and Taylor felt her pussy tighten around his shaft.

Her orgasm was coming, and it only made it better for Brendan. He continued, and Taylor gripped the sheets as hard as she could when she felt it coming.

"BRENDAN!" she cried as it hit her in full force, causing more of her fluids to shoot all over Brendan's dick. It was completely covered in Taylor's fresh, potent cum.

"Holy fuck!" he yelled as his load was released deep into Taylor. He collapsed on her thereafter. They shared hot breaths which each other, while coming to the realization that they were both covered in sweat, reeking of sex.

Taylor began to worry if her fellow rangers or the Princess heard. Oh well. This was too amazing to her for that to ruin it.

"Brendan. I have a whole lot more of this to give you." she flips him over. "Time for another go round." Taylor said

Brendan bolted up, taking Taylor with him, and pushed her up against the Bed. What was a time of love was now an epic struggle for sexual dominance. Who could make each other fell the best?

They sure as hell didn't mind taking turns. Their hot, passionate kissing intensified drastically once Brendan had Taylor pinned against the Bed, his still erect member resting on her stomach.

He kissed and bit her neck, making her whimper as she bit his ear and yanked on fist fulls of purple locks. This was truly incredible to both. Taylor firmly grabbed Brendan by his shaft, rotating him so that he was pinned against the Bed.

She turned around, and positioned her ass to where Brendan could gain easy entrance. He did quickly, and the suffocating vice around his manhood caused him to nearly faint.

Taylor snaked her arm around her head to stroke Brendan's face. He could feel his dick swelling from the pleasure, causing him to whimper. Taylor started grinding her ass into Brendan as she continued to kiss his neck.

Brendan reached around and grabbed Taylor's breasts as she continued to grind, forcing moans out of him she had never heard from any man. She was giving him some serious treatment.

As Brendan rolled her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, she upped her pace, which made Brendan lose his mind. He was screaming Taylor's name, as she moaned with the feeling she was getting from this.

"AHHHHHH!" Brendan yelled as the orgasm hit him.

Taylor got off of Brendan and let him fall to the bed in a heap of pleasure and ecstasy. Cum dripped from Brendan's manhood like water from a faucet.

He couldn't believe what Taylor just did to him. She made him cry her name so the heavens could hear.

He was trembling. No girl ever did this to him. He ultimately decided he would have to up the anty if he wanted to win this battle.

He quickly got up, grabbed Taylor and propped her up on the bed. He dropped to his knees, and like a magician, nearly instantly flicked his tongue into Taylor's moist cavern.

Taylor didn't even have time to realize what was going on before she started feeling the wonders of what Brendan's slivering tongue was making her feel.

Her hands were posted firmly on the bed as her moans amplified to cries as another orgasm hit her, sending a steady stream of sticky sweet come into Brendan mouth.

He savored the taste for what seemed like an eternity before withdrawing his tongue from Taylor. He took Taylor from the bed and began greedily squeezing her ass and sucking her breasts.

Her hands roamed all over his back, loving his form all the while. Brendan picked Taylor up, making her wrap her legs around his waist. He stuck his still erect member into Taylor's still leaking pussy, and began thrusting up into her at a ferocious pace.

"How the hell is he doing this?" Taylor thought to herself.

These thoughts went away with every stroke Brendan made, each one earning a heavy cry from Taylor. A different sort of pressure built up in her as the next orgasm started to come. It was taking awhile, but she knew that Brendan would make it something special.

With his last burst of energy, Brendan went as fast and as hard as he could, making the tidal wave like orgasm hit Taylor, sending multiple coatings of cum upon his shaft.

"Oh, God, Brendan!"

He came at this magnificent sound from Taylor, and fell to the Bed, letting her collapse on him in the middle of the bed.

Their noses massaged each other, their bangs entangled, and they went back to their kissing. Their hot breaths permeated in the air with sweat and the smell of fresh sex, the hot, sticky cum still stuck to them both.

Kissing him, she smiles at him and says "I love you, my sexy Nephilim"

"As do, My Sexy Eagle, I've always loved you, and will never stop" Brendan said

Suddenly Brendan's Elliptical Caller rang, so he reached over and answered it.

"Hello? Okay we're on our way" Brendan said as he hung up.

"That was Alyssa, a new org just surfaced" Brendan said as the two rangers quickly cleaned themselves up, got back Into their cloths and rushed out the door.

(In The Park)

At an empty courtyard/park, likely somewhere near the Riverside, the four Wild Force Activists that weren't involved with the recent battle with the new Org wander about.

Where were they when they were needed? Beats me, but it was probably some emergency that required someone with experience in the Air Force, flower maintenance, being a kid and Devil Hunting.

Taylor leads the way, visually scouring the area along with Brendan, Danny & Max, the latter who shouts, "ALYSSA!" The only response comes in the form of Alyssa herself, panting painfully and staggering along, having demorphed between scenes.

She rests against the corner of a cement block, clutching her right shoulder, and sporting scrapes upon her face. Her four teammates, still searching for her, stand on the grass, looking in various directions.

Taylor is first to spot Alyssa, yelling, "There she IS!" She rushes over toward her first, but somehow Danny, who was behind her a moment ago, takes the lead.

Alyssa limps along, panting all the while, until Danny comfortingly takes a gentle hold of her. She weakly informs the four, "S-signal Org attacked us!"

Max concernedly wonders, "Are you okay?"

Alyssa frantically explains, "DON'T worry about me. We HAVE to find Cole! One of the blasts from the Signal Org hit him REALLY hard. He didn't remember who I was!"

She stops clutching her shoulder, and reaches into her right vest side pocket, pulling out a closed Growl Phone.

Danny, Max, Taylor & Brendan exchange worried glances, as Alyssa holds up the Growl Phone in her palm, revealing it to be the one with the red lion features, which obviously belongs to Cole.

She admits distraughtly, "I think he lost his memory."

"Well, we'll need to find him" Brendan said

The following morning, Danny & Max are out in the countryside bordering Turtle Cove, facing opposites sides of an inlet surrounded by river water.

Both men cup their hands around their mouths, and call out Cole's name, along with a "Where are you!?" added in at the end. Their voices echo against the wilderness, with no reply returning.

Elsewhere, in the middle of the city, Taylor and Brendan walk onto the lawn in the busy park, straining their eyes against the bright sunlight as they seeks any sign of their amnesiac teammate. Lots of people to be seen, but no Cole.

Meanwhile, over on the a nearby Family farm, Danny & Max stroll along the dirt road, leading to the maze of wooden fences keeping several cows safely in the green pastures.

Danny puzzledly wonders, "WHAT are we DOing out here?!" Max remarks in a tone of obviousness, "Uhh, there's FARMS out here?" The cows 'moo' in a chorus, as if confirming this as true. Danny scoffs, "So?!" Max spells it out for his simple minded pal, "Farms? ANImals?! Get it?! Cole knows animals, so, he might have wandered out here."

Danny finally gets it, pointing out, "Hey! That... THAT'S smart!" Max pauses in his tracks to nods with a smirk, then shakes his head in disbelief over his buddy's slowness at catching on, and resumes walking down the path along the farm.

Danny smiles, and dwells on his best friend's 'genius', which leads to him turning and looking off to the side of the path. The sight he witnesses causes his smile to drop, as he bends down to gaze between the large slats in the fence.

Across the barnyard, squatting in a chicken coop, is Cole! He's wearing blue denim overalls, with a red flannel shirt under that, a small wicker cowboy hat on his head, a red handkerchief tied loosely around his neck, and a piece of straw in his mouth.

A woman by the name of Claire is with him, noting, "Those chickens seem to LIKE you!" Cole smiles, biting down on the straw, and aiding in feeding the happily clucking foul.

Danny excitedly calls to his partner, "MAX! Look! That's HIM!" Max hurries back to Danny's side, and focuses upon the man he's pointing to, inspiring both of them to smile with relief.

Danny puts his arm around him, and pats his back, beaming, "You were RIGHT!" Max glances at his pal, and cockily gestures & nods, agreeing humbly, "Yeah."

Momentarily, as the chickens cluck and roam around outside near one of the many white & black cows, Claire leads Cole into the barn.

She carries a wooden stool in one hand, and a metal pail in the other, explaining to her amnesiac helper, "Now... milking a cow can be a little tricky at first. But once you get the hang of it, it's pretty easy!"

Claire places the wooden stool beside the sole cow in the room, sits down on it, sets the pail under the udders, and reaches down to get started.

Cole carries two large metal milk containers (aka 'totes') into the barn, and places them behind her, as he begins to observe his first milking.

Claire begins to squeeze the teats (tee-hee!) of the cow, two at once, in gentle succession.

Not a drop drips out of the pink & black dangling nipples, prompting Claire to cease the teat-squeezing, turn to Cole, and comment confused, "That's odd. She's never done THAT before."

The cow, with eyes appearing to be a bit bulging, turns her head, and gives a long, drawn out, "Moooooo!" Cole grins, shakes his head, and walks over to softly pet the cow's back, stating intuitively, "She's got a nail stuck in her hoof. It's REALLY hurting her."

He bends down, grips her front left leg, bends it back, and removes a small nail from beneath the bovine's hoof.

The cow releases a relieved, "Mooooo!", follow the nail's removal.

Cole stands up, still holding the tiny nail, and urges, "There! Now go ahead and try." Claire smiles charmingly, and repeats the teat-squeezing process, finding the pair of nipples now flowing with that calcium-filled goodness.

Claire continues to milk the cow, but turns her head sharply, and asks astonished, "How did you KNOW that?!" Cole pats the cow's back, mentioning slyly, "She told me!" Claire stops milking, sits back, and scoffs, "Yeah, RIGHT."

She gets off the stool, goes over to Cole's side, taps his chest, and urges with a giggle, "Okay, it's YOUR turn!" Awkwardly, he responds, "Okay, umm... Take the nail!" Claire does so, saying, "Okay." Cole adds, "Alright!," as he prepares to get milk from the Gateway mascot.

Peeking at this scene through a pair of wide spaces between the weathered woodened boarded wall of the barn, are Cole's five Wild Force teammates. Danny & Max stare through one side, while Taylor & Alyssa spy through the other, and Brendan just sits there, his facial expressions show that he is ticked that he can't see.

Brendan then shoves Max and Danny aside and peered through the hole "I don't see why we're here, all that's here are just farm ani-Holy Crap!" Brendan said in shock and humor.

Alyssa has a small smile on her face, though in total contrast, Taylor is visibly fuming.

She's furious at the sight of their brave leader being squandered on simple farm chores, and soon marches away from their peep-slots, preparing to storm in and recover the amnesiac, stating firmly, "I'm going to go in and get him."

Danny & Max follow, until Alyssa hesitantly protests, "WAIT! Maybe you SHOULDN'T!" Taylor walks back over to her, stressing, "We've got to get his MEMory back before 'Jungle Boy' thinks he's really a 'Farm Boy'!"

Alyssa seems to be trying to convince herself as she tries to figure the right words to say to persuade her teammates, "But, he's so HAPPY now! ...Maybe, it's BETTER we let him live this life..." She paces away from the other three, staring deeply at the manila envelope still in her hands.

"What makes you say that Lyss?" Brendan asked

After a moment, Alyssa laments, "Because if we make him remember, we're gonna have to tell him, about this." Slowly, she pulls the paper out of the envelope, and turns around, handing it over to Taylor, as Danny, Max & Brendan gather close to join her in viewing what is printed upon it.

At the top of the white sheet, it reads "Turtle Cove Times", thus being from newspaper archives.

The picture we've seen so often, of baby Cole, his mother holding him, and his father standing to the side (in front of a podium), is there, no more colorful than the other copy, but lacking wrinkles. It also lacks tears, revealing that, yes indeed, there was more to the shot: beside Cole's mother, is a tall, familiar, brooding man in dark clothing.

More on him later, as we see a large headline below the picture, which Taylor reads aloud, "Tragic accident in Amazon jungle. Three scientist and baby from Turtle Cove presumed Dead." (they oddly capitalize "dead") Danny makes a horrified expression, shaking his head in disbelief. Max shallows hard, furrowing his brow and fighting back emotion, Brendan droops his head in sorrow,feeling a horrible memory from his own past return.

Taylor seems too shocked to react, simply staring at the paper with sad eyes, which soon rise to look at Alyssa.

She sort of nods, as if this paper being the inspiration for her desire to leave Cole in this blank-slate state, where he has a happy family and is free of a disappointing and heart-wrenching revelation about his search for his real family.

The scene is tense and silent, until Max figures aloud, "Maybe Alyssa's RIGHT- he'd be better off NOT knowing!" Taylor quits gazing at the paper, jerking it down as she argues passionately, "Good or bad... he should KNOW the truth. And besides, we NEED Cole!"

Max nods, realizing she's right. She then addresses Danny directly, stating, "He's our leader." Danny nods, also realizing she's right. Taylor next turns to Alyssa, who clutches the empty envelope closely to her chest, staring into space sorrowfully.

Brendan, who had secretly wiped the tears from his eye, looked at Taylor and nodded.

Taylor places a hand on the Alyssa's shoulder, reminding her, "And leading the Rangers is the path, HE chose." Max nods, as does Danny and Brendan, both tightening their expressions in agreement with this intensely tough decision.

Alyssa slowly looks up at Taylor, still unsupportive with ruining his oblivious bliss, but her eyes seem troubledly willing.

Exiting the barn, Claire carries the pail & wooden stool, as before. She stops and turns to Cole, chuckling as she asks, "Are you okay?!" Cole, again hauling the pair of silver metal totes, though this time they're both filled heavily with milk, struggles to balance one in each arm, grunting strainedly, "Yeah! Yeah... I got it!" He walks kinda squatted, lifting the double containers of milk with his legs.

Claire finds this amusing, snickering as she replies, "'Kay." She sets down the stool & pail off to the side of the chicken coop, just before Cole collapses onto one knee, managing to keep hold of the totes long enough to safely set them down without them tipping over.

As they're putting these milking items away, Taylor calmly walks up into view, just across the yard. Claire notices her first, asking, "Can I help you?" Cole turns his head, and slowly rises to his feet, adjusting his cowboy hat as he joins her in looking at the strange woman in the yellow vest.

Alyssa, Brendan, Danny, and Max soon step out from the side of the barn, standing behind Taylor in silent solidarity.

Claire wonders, "Who're you?" Taylor responds, "We're friends of Cole's." Claire turns to her amnesiac friend, and comments, "Cole! Is THAT your name?" Cole shrugs, and admits with a clueless expression, "I dunno!"

Walking across the barnyard, Taylor softly states graciously, "We really appreciate you looking after our friend. But it's time for him to come home." She approaches Cole's side, gently touching his left arm.

Cole responds with expected nervousness and confusion, turning to the only familiar face, Claire, pulling away to hide behind her somewhat.

Claire pushes Taylor's arm off of him, and gets in the taller woman's face, firmly declaring, "I think that's something for HIM to decide." Taylor blinks rapidly at first, as if a bit shocked at the farmgirl's boldness, but soon turns to look at Cole, who looks back at her with true innocence.

Alyssa, still holding the manila envelope close to her chest with her arms crossed in a very melancholy manner, steps forward from the background group.

Brendan places a hand on her shoulder, in both support and urging to stay out of this confrontation.

Cole notices them, and appears to read their sad attitudes as easily as he reads what animals are saying. He swallows hard, inhales, then walks around Claire, looks her in the eyes, takes her hands, and gently states, "It's okay. Don't worry." Cole looks at the five strangers in colored vests and jackets, gives a solid nod, and informs her, "I trust them." He takes the wicker cowboy hat off, and places on Claire's head, causing her to smile.

Cole sniffles, and gratefully says, "Thanks for everything." He turns to the others, nods assuredly, and begins to walk away with them. As he departs, his hold on Claire's hands loosens, leaving her standing behind alone, hat still on her braided head.

Taylor leads him away towards the other three, though Cole briefly turns around, and gives the farmgirl one last smile.

Soon, at the spot where the dirt road leading to the Johnson Family's farm meets pavement, Cole pauses the group to ask, "So... What do you want?" Taylor and Brendan, having been walking ahead of the rest, comes back to explain to him in simple terms, "You lost your memory. You have to come with us, so we can help you get it back."

Cole ponders that request, looking at the two men with a small nod. Max & Danny approach him, each patting one of his shoulders firmly. Max promises in a friendly tone, "Don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay!" The two men motion for him to turn around, which he does, hands in his overalls pockets, still displaying an aura of reluctance.

Taylor and Brendan resume leading the way toward the city, as Max & Danny place an arm around Cole's back in a supportive (but manly!) way. Alyssa lags behind them all, squeezing the envelope filled with life-altering information inside between her folded arms.

She stands quiet for a few seconds, before stepping forward and calling out urgently, "WAIT, guys!" All five halt their progression and turn around to look at her with confused expressions.

Alyssa glances down at the envelope, held tightly against her chest, as if contemplating the repercussions of revealing the contents of it sooner or later. She swallows hard, and begins to ask, "Should we...", when a swirling red light smashes against the scene, right behind her! Alyssa cries out, gets a shock of smoke and sparks, but is spared any injury.

She turns around and backs up to join her teammates in alert stances, witnessing the source of this attack as being the Signal Org! He's got Toxica & Jindrax by his sides, and a gang of Putrids flanking all around.

Signal Org, standing beneath a power-line tower, announces wickedly, "We're BAAAACK!" Horrified, Cole points the creatures out, and asks, "What ARE those?!" His five teammates are standing protectively in front of him, with Taylor demanding of him quickly, "Get OUT of here!" Jindrax orders the stalling Putrids, "What're you WAITin' for? Go GET 'em!"

The muck-drones charge into battle, crying a chorus of retching, as they leave the Duke Orgs & Signal Org back on the sidelines.

Each of the five memory-equipped Wild Force Activists engage in combat with the pack of Putrids. Taylor and Brendan block a battleaxe swipe, then kick back at the creature.

Danny throws a kick, then a punch, blocking and getting into a heated battle with his Putrid.

Max avoids the battleaxe of one Putrid passing, throws a high kick over a second Putrid, following this up by hitting number 2 and tossing a kick at the first one.

Lastly, Alyssa blocks the clubbing of a Putrid, dropping her guard and swiftly giving both that muck drone a punch to the gut, along with a second one to her right.

On the sidelines, Farmer Cole is watching the fight, when a Putrid pops up behind him, and attempts to swat its battleaxe at him. He spots it just in time, ducking back with a cry of fright. Unfortunately, the Putrid manages to poke him in the chest with its club, knocking Cole against a wooden fence.

He falls to his knees, clutching his chest in pain, when Brendan dispatches the Putrid, then crouches by Cole's side, urging, "Get OUT of here!" Not needing to be told more than twice, he recovers to his feet and flees.

Nearby, Signal Org notices the man in flannel and overalls attempting to escape. He chases after him, whining, "_I_ didn't say GO!" The Org follows Cole to a large ravine beneath a wide overpass bridge (seen in the background earlier on their trek toward the city), where he commands, "STOP!", and fires off a beam of red energy.

Cole runs like he's missing an episode of "Hee-Haw", but he's not quick enough to avoid the explosive bolts crashing down right behind him.

The blast makes him cry out, as he's flung off his feet, hitting the gravel harshly. Still clutching his chest, Cole crawls onto his back, watching the Signal Org coming closer, and threatening, "I'M gonna put your LIGHTS out!" Luckily, Taylor's voice calls out, "Cole!", turning both of their attentions to the side.

The five WF Activists have apparently finished off the Putrids, and race together, stopping defensively in front of their grounded amnesiac teammate.

Taylor pleads, "DON'T try to fight him!", which prompts the Org to give an offended huff. She adds, "Just STAY behind us!", before dropping her stance, and asking her three teammates, "Ready?" Brendan, Danny, Max & Alyssa follow her movements, concurring in unison, "Ready!" Signal Org trembles a tad, as he quips, "Me TOO!"

The five whip out their golden Growl Phones, Brendan his platinum purple Elliptical Caller, do the hand gesturings, and press the button, proclaiming, "Wild Access!" Cole's agonized & tense face loosens completely in astonishment as he witnesses their transformation.

Their morphing sequence is shortened to a simple five-block screen shot like of their helmets forming over their heads.

Cole recovers to a standing position, but can't take his widened eyes off of the five Wild Force Rangers that have morphed before him. With Yellow Ranger and Purple Ranger posing fiercely to dissuade the Org, Blue Ranger demands, "GET Cole out of here!"

White Ranger turns to the confused amnesiac, and points to the other side of the ravine, compelling, "Run to safety! GO" Cole, despite his injuries, shakes his head and refuses bravely, "No! But I..." Black Ranger grabs his shoulder, and stresses, "It's TOO dangerous! GO!" He gives Cole a forceful shove, sending him staggering off in the direction Alyssa pointed out.

Cole only goes as far as pushed, turning around to watch as the four Rangers storm into action. Signal Org commands. "SLOW down!", before illuminating his yellow center light, firing a beam of yellow energy outward.

Ironically, it's the Yellow Ranger and Purple that are quick enough to cartwheel out of the way of the yellow bolt. Black & Blue Rangers aren't so fortunate, becoming enveloped in the yellow ray.

They cry out, as their bodies begin to slow down to the point that their images trail along behind them, randomly changing positions in a freaky fit.

Signal Org gasps, "Huh?!", as Taylor hurtles through the air, shouting, "Soaring Darts!" She removes a trio of yellow & white metal feathers from the edge of her Golden Eagle Sword handle, and tosses them at the monster with a mighty 'yah!'

Brendan pulls out a strange looking gun and aims it at Signal Org.

"Kablooey Stickers…Fire!" He yells as three black needles came out of the barrel.

All six of these stab into Signal Org's body, and instantly ignite into a burst of smokes & sparks, making the creature yelp in agony. Yellow Ranger drops onto the ground with Purple Ranger landing right beside her, and rush into battle on foot.

Just behind them, is Cole, sticking out like a sore thumb (or red neck, given his clothes).

White Ranger turns to him, and with a motion of her arm, encourages, "Go! We can handle this!" As she heads into battle, he starts to do as requested, stepping back a foot or two, but is just too involved with the fight to turn his attention away from it for long.

Signal Org sparkily claws into Taylor and Brendan's chest, knocking them away just as Alyssa approaches, tosses a failed kick, and gets kicked in return, making her chest burst as she staggers off.

Cole appears alert and frightened, turning his head to the side. Signal Org boasts, "_I_ don't think so! RED light!" His red face-light is lit up, unleashing a beam of red energy that is discharged toward the defenseless amnesiac.

Good news? The five Wild Force Rangers are standing protectively around Cole when the blast hits.

Bad news? The explosion is so intense, the fireball spreading so high, that even the five Rangers guarding him can't prevent him from getting hit by some of the blast.

Cole soon topples over next to the fiery heap of heroes at his feet, but sits up quickly to stare at them in concerned shock.

With dying flames pocketing the gravel around their weary morphed bodies, the five Wild Force Rangers lie on the ground, unable to muster the strength to do much more than groan in pain.

Yellow Ranger is able to demand of the amnesiac, "You've GOT to get OUT of here!" Cole recovers frantically to his feet, pausing in a fierce stance with his arms down and out to his sides, appearing a bit primal, implying he may be getting some of his jungle-life memory back.

Black Ranger turns his head to see Cole remaining in the danger zone, and pleads, "Cole, you got to get OUT of here!" White Ranger stresses his helplessness, "There's NOTHING you can DO!" Despite his Swiss-cheesed mind, Cole stands his ground, determinedly declaring, "I CAN'T leave you guys! Something inside tells me I could help too." Blue Ranger refuses to let him risk it, denying, "Well... you CAN'T!" Cole passionately nods, while assuring them, "Somehow, I think I CAN!"

Purple Ranger, weakly gets up and walks over to Cole.

"I think he can, no, I KNOW he can" Purple Ranger said

Yellow Ranger climbs to her feet, and states persuaded, "Well... _I_ think you can, too!" She heaves something at him, alerting, "Here, CATCH!" Cole snatches the item in the midair, discovering it to be a golden & black cell phone.

Taylor immediately informs him, with hand gesturings, "Open it... press a button, and say, 'Wild Access'!" Cole grips the Growl Phone tightly, gazing upon it with some uneasiness, but slowly opens it up, and presses the most prominent button within its keypad section.

Rapid beeping erupts, as golden energies flow into the symbol atop the earpiece. Cole holds the Growl Phone to his ear, and holds out his other hand, just as he was shown to do, commanding, "Wild Access!" His morphing sequence is narrowed down to the simply helmet-forming shot, like the others had been.

Standing fully poised, the Red Lion Wild Force Ranger raises his balled fists, feeling the power flowing through his morphed form, and gasping in amazement, "Whoa... I feel so much STRONGer now!" Signal Org approaches, boasting, "YOU'RE still a LIGHT-weight to ME!" Yellow Ranger holds up her Golden Eagle Sword, and urges, "We NEED to comBINE our weapons!"

That sword, along with the Bison Axe, Fighting Fins, Tiger Baton, and Lion Fang, form together into the Jungle Sword, as per normal.

Signal Org still treads closer, scoffing, "You'll need MORE than THAT!" Red Ranger, unable to recall the fact the Jungle Sword is used in conjunction with the rest of the team, grips the lengthy blade, and charges into battle with his.

His five teammates, remaining behind in position to aid in the activation of the sword, are too stunned by his spontaneous mood to do nothing but react with reaching arms that fail to connect with him.

Taylor warns, "Cole, you DON'T know how to use that thing!" Red Ranger furiously assures them, "I can HANDLE this!", as he lets loose a ferocious howl and barrels toward the monster with the mighty combined weapon in hand.

Signal Org shivers in place, demanding, "Stop! I said STOP!" Cole rushes up to the Org, slashes into him with sparking results, cutting into him a total of three times, with the final strike sending him flying back into the air.

Signal Org crashes onto the gravel a yard or two out from under the bridge, falling groanfully on his face.

As he struggles to recover, the other five Wild Force Rangers regroup behind their leader again, forming into their usual 'two holding on from each side' stance.

Red Ranger stays in place this time, quipping to the creature, "Lights OUT, Signal Org!" Yellow Ranger proclaims, "Let's use the Jungle Sword TOGETHER!" Cole calls out, "Savage Slash!", as the golden gleaming Jungle Sword is encircled against the black backdrop, before being sliced into the air.

The expanding golden beam of molten energy pierces through Signal Org's body, freezing him in place for a moment as blue electricity crackles about.

Witnessing this from the sidelines, are a frustratedly growling Toxica, and Jindrax, who whines, "Oh, NO, not again!" Signal Org begins to burst with reddish smoke, wailing in agony as he falls onto his back in slow motion, with electricity crackling about and sparks flying.

Upon hitting the gravely ground, he disintegrates into a lump of bubbling green goop, sprinkled with... you guess it, blue electricity.

The Wild Force Rangers hoop and holler in a clamor of success and triumph (the Jungle Sword having returned to wherever its parts came from between shots). Red Ranger jumps up and pumps his fist into the air, cheering, "All RIGHT! We DID it!" Suddenly, he pauses, and points to his head, as he enlightenedly admits, "Hey... Wait a minute... I think my MEMORY's starting to come back to me."

Alyssa excitedly comments, "Cole, that's GREAT!" Cole claps his hands together, happily confirming, "Yea-heah! I REALLY remember!" Taylor, sounding a little unconvinced, suggests, "Okay... then why don't you tell us who YOU are?"

Red Ranger gestures an 'okay' sign with his left hand, and replies, "Ohh... heh, THAT one's easy!" Raising a fist, he proclaims proudly before making a fierce pose, "I'M a Wild Force Power Ranger. Hyah!"

"Okay then, here's a tricky question: What's my favorite mixed Drink?" Brendan asked

"That's an easy one too. It's Mountain Dew Voltage mixed with High Grade Energon" Cole Said

Brendan jumped into the air "Yea-heah, he's back!" He cheers

Toxica waves her staff from side to side, with Jindrax standing by her side, as she incants, "Evil spirits of toil & strife, give this fallen Org new LIFE! YAAAH!" The five seeds are fired off, they land in the green goop, then grow into spiraling stalks, which then form into the Signal Org, all grown up!

Towering over our heroes, the giant Signal Org releases a vicious snarl, and gloats, "The LIGHTS are back on, and you RANGERS are on the spot!" All five of the WF Rangers aim their Crystal Sabers into the air, and command in unison, "Wildzords, descend!" The main five Power Animals race down the spectrum cloud bridge from the Animarium.

Pointing Sabers together with the others, Cole looks skyward, and orders, "Wildzords, combine!" In an instant, the Wild Force Megazord (in standard mode), is leaping into the air, posing amid the purple thunderous lightning.

Notice, the cockpit of the Megazord appears to lacking the Soul Bird for a change (though we don't see enough of it to be that sure).

Why? Because Cole probably FORGOT it! Geddit? Bwahahahaah! Brain damage is funny! I'm proof of... ahem.

In the cockpit, Blue Ranger replaces his Shark Crystal with the Giraffe Crystal in his Crystal Saber, and aims it skyward, while summoning, "Giraffezord, attach!" The Giraffe Wildzord snarls, as it begins to transform into the replacement right arm for the Megazord.

The Wild Force Megazord, now in Spear Mode, points its Spear Of Pardolis arm into the air, causing a magnificent sparkle.

The Megazord then aims the silver-pointed head-hand at the Signal Org, who stands across the city from it, right down the street, howling intimidatingly while trembling in fear.

The WF Megazord charges up its Giraffezord arm, fires off the silver pointed head-fist, with a cable trailing behind.

The spear rips through the air, creating a wave of fire curving around it. The Spear of Pardolis pierces right through the Org's chest in a blindingly bright burst, with audible feedback.

Signal Org yelps in pain as the wound explodes with smoke and scorching flames. The Megazord retracts its spear-hand, and poses with it poised across the chest.

Signal Org bursts and crackles some more, before falling over, giving a winded 'ooof!', and exploding massively. The Wild Force Megazord in Spear Mode poses triumphantly under a cloudy blue sky.

This win was for all people stuck in traffic, everywhere!

Elsewhere, in a nondescript cemetery somewhere in Turtle Cove, all six of the Wild Force Activists, along with Princess Shayla, walk somberly through the rows of endless grey tombstones. Cole, wearing his old clothes again (which means he must have dropped by the Johnson Family farm one last time), walks with his head hanging low, and both hands in his pants' pockets.

He's at the center of the group, obviously aware of what that printed article had to say. Princess Shayla keeps a look out for a particular gravesite, and when she spots it, she turns to Cole, taking his arm with gentle support.

A series of three tombstones, two large and one small between them, lie at their destination. The seven stop upon the lawn, facing these graves in total solemn silence. Cole's face tenses up, eyes welling with tears, as he looks at each of the tombstones.

The one of the far left reads, "Richard Evans. Devoted FATHER and scientist. 1948-1982."

The smaller one in the middle reads, "Cole Evans. So small, so sweet, so soon. 1981-1982."

The final one, on the right, reads, "Elizabeth Evans. Devoted MOTHER and scientist. 1951-1982."

Needless to say, Cole's face grows even more emotional. He pulls away from the others, and approaches the trio of empty graves, with Alyssa and Brendan watching from behind with an empathetic face.

He crawls down onto his knees atop his father's symbolic grave, holding his arms loosely like he's lost all hope.

Glancing from stone to stone, he sighs heavily, frowning miserably, and eventually begins to say with a breaking voice, "I came all the way down here... to find my parents."

Motioning his limp arms at the both of the graves, Cole laments with sadness welling up intensely in his tone, "And all I have left are these cold stones"

Brendan felt more horrible then Cole did, they had so much in common: Both of their parents are dead, they are power rangers, and they can speak zord fluently.

Alyssa immediately goes over to his side, touching his right shoulder, and telling him in an attempt to ease his tortured and broken spirit, "I'm SORRY, Cole. I KNOW how tough this is for you. But you're NOT alone!"

He sighs, lowering his head, before slowly lifting it, and shaking it, as he pitifully states, "I'll never see my parents again." Breaking away from the others, Taylor crouches behind Cole, placing a firm hand on his left shoulder, and optimistically proclaiming, "You DON'T know that fore sure." A bit angered, Cole turns to ask, "What're you TALKing about?!", before reaching into his left vest side pocket, and pulling out the severely wrinkled printed newspaper article, noting, "It says RIGHT here."

She points out in turn, "And it says right here YOU died!" Cole looks to what she gestured toward, the smaller tombstone, that of Cole himself.

Taylor grips his shoulder, and reminds him, "But, LOOK... YOU'RE alive!" Cole considers it, slowly nodding in enlightenment. She takes his arm and helps him back to his feet, hopefully suggesting, "Maybe your parents got LOST in the jungle, too... like you did."

He glances down at the empty graves for a moment, then looks back at his other teammates. Danny, Max, Brendan, and even Princess Shayla seem to concur with this 'positive thinking' way of looking at the situation.

The three of them walk closer to the other four, joining in what looks to be a group hug atop the symbolic resting place of Cole and his parents.

Of all the things he's forgotten lately, it seems an unwavering cheery outlook is the one he needed most reminding of.

Brendan then walked up to Cole, put a sympathetic arm in his shoulder.

"You and I have a lot in common, and this proved it. Your not alone, you have us, you have me. I miss my father more than anything in the world, I never even got the chance to meet my…mother" Brendan said as he felt the Energon tears well up his eyes.

"You have a two loving parents, I only had one, you had a better life than I ever did." Brendan said

Cole reached out and hugged Brendan, as he tried to hold back the tears.


	26. Do The Time Warp!

Disclaimer: I don't Own a thing mentioned except for Brendan, Kade, The Carnazord, and The Purple Wolf Ranger.

(3rd POV)

Seven Wild Force Power Rangers and Kade leap onto the scene (yes, even Lunar Wolf). They're already morphed, and standing in the trio of Orgs' way.

Alyssa is astonished when she recognizes Jindrax & Toxica, noting that they've changed. The gang does their usual "extenda-claws" pose and slogan-calling motions, followed by the group pose.

"Toxica, use that new spell you mastered" Jindrax said

Toxica raises her staff and chants "From First To Last, From Future and Back, Send These People Back To The Past!" Toxica then fired a beam of green energy.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Brendan yelled as he and Kade jumped in front of the beam.

The beam struck them both as a white light consumed them, and when it dimmed, there were two burn marks on the ground where Brendan and Kade once stood.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BRENDAN! KADE!" The Rangers screamed as they ran over to the spots.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" Asked Taylor

"That's spell was a time spell, I sent them back to where you pathetic rangers don't exists!" Toxica said

Taylor cried from within her helmet, as she placed a hand on the spot.

"Baby, we'll get you both back, I promise" She said

(2000: a year before Wild Force)

(Brendan's POV)

I suddenly found myself a thousand feet in the air, in free fall!

"What the fuck!" I screamed as I fell further

"Master!" Kade screamed as he grabbed me and transformed into vehicle mode.

"Activate Emergency Chutes" I said as I pressed a button on Kade's steering wheel.

Kade's roof deployed Parachutes which slowed down Kade's Fall.

Unfortunately, it uses a lot of power, which reverts Kade back to Robot Mode!

We descend even faster, as our body begin to coat with flames.

"FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!" We scream as we prepare to make impact with the ground.

(3rd POV)

Soon, Red, Blue, Yellow, & Pink Time Force Power Rangers are riding along the outer edges of the Silver Hills city limits on their Vector Cycles.

Red Ranger tells his teammates, "Keep your EYES open! Trip's around here SOMEwhere!" Just as they round a corner, one of the Silver Guardian SUVs speeds onto the scene, parking with a slide, as to cut the Rangers off from passing.

Only one person is inside the SUV, and that's the driver, Eric! He pulls off his seatbelt and steps out with a VERY unhappy look on his face.

Wes stares straight at the approaching man, growling out his name in recognition. Eric looks around at the Rangers on their Vector Cycles, and asks facetiously, "Ya GOIN' somewhere?!" Wes confirms sarcastically, "Yeah, we ARE. What's it to YOU?"

Eric gets up in the Red Ranger's helmeted face, and states directly, "Your FRIEND's hiding a mutant. And I wanna know where he is."

Wes points his finger at him, and stresses, "That's NONE of your business!" Eric slaps his hand away, and responds, "It IS my business... AND your father's! Mutants are a THREAT to this city!" Yellow Ranger jumps in, arguing, "But you don't understand! This mutant ISN'T violent!"

Eric walks around the Red Vector Cycle, and heads over to the Yellow one, and exclaims, "NOT violent!?" He leans forward towards Katie, and scoffs, "Don't make me laugh. They're ALL violent."

He turns and faces Wes again, vowing, "And when I catch him, I'll destroy him." Red Ranger balks, "We'll SEE." Eric returns to his vehicle, and drives away.

"Man, I hate him sometimes!" Wes says

Suddenly their area begins to brighten up as they see a giant fireball coming down near them.

It crashes down onto the pavement, sending debris flying everywhere.

Wes and the other Time Force Rangers head to the center of the explosion.

"What was that thing?" Asked Wes

"I don't know?" Responded Jen

They look into the crater, and see its completely barren.

"Woah, Wonder what could have caused this?" Katie asked

"Hey Guys, Come Look Over Here!" Jen yelled

The Time Rangers ran over to where Jen was, who at the moment was kneeling down and looking at something.

"Whatever was here, isn't anymore." Jen said

"What makes you say that?" Wes asked

She points to a set of tracks, not foot tracks or train tracks…but tire tracks.

"Something drove out of here. These tire tracks are leading out of the crater." Jen said

Behind a maze of large metal pipes, Trip eventually finds Notacon hiding out again. He sighs relieved, "Oh, THERE you are" He ducks down with him, causing Notacon to state with despair, "It's no use, they're gonna catch me. You gotta go, it's TOO dangerous!"

Trip refuses, "NO! I'm NOT leaving you!" Just then, Quantum Ranger rounds the corner, and finds the two in plain view.

Notacon is about to argue with Trip, getting out only a, "But...", when Eric orders, "Hold it right THERE!" They turn their attention to him, though the mutant's attitude returns to trembling whiner. Quantum Ranger notes, "There's NOWHERE left to run." Trip arises to the occasion, demanding, "Leave him ALONE!"

Eric aims his Quantum Defender at the Xybrian once again, simply telling him, "Step AWAY." Trip steps, but not away, instead stepping up and standing taller in the face of certain injury.

Katie's voice calls out his name, leading to the other 4 Time Force Rangers' arrival on the scene. Eric turns and faces them, yelling, "Stay back!" He fires a warning shot, shooting a sparking laserblast at their feet.

They do as ordered, though Wes reminds him, "Eric, you're making a BIG mistake." Quantum Ranger states his position on the situation, "There's NO mistake. Mutants have to be DESTROYED, plain and simple." Yellow Ranger looks at Blue, and gasps in disbelief, "What?!"

Red Ranger explains to the misinformed soldier, "Listen. We DON'T destroy them. We capture them, and bring them to justice."

Eric reaims his Q-Defender at Trip & Notacon, and asks bitterly, "You think they deserve the same justice we do? WHY?! They're not even human! Look at 'em, he's a... a FREAK!"

This strikes a chord inside the alien TF Officer, causing him to see deeper into Eric's mentality than his mind-gem ever could. Trip figures clearly, "Oh, THAT'S it. You wanna destroy him because he's a mutant?! Well, you don't even know his STORY! You HATE him, because he LOOKS different."

Quantum Ranger starts to falter his aim as he listens to this. Trip continues taking a stand, by "Well, if you have to destroy everything that's different than you? Well then you'd better destroy me, TOO!" He rips the bucket hat off of his head, and reveals his sparkling forehead crystal for Eric to see for the first time ever.

Quantum Ranger lowers his weapon, confusedly gasping, "What?!" at the strange sight. Katie, the Ranger closest to the alien in a personal sense, cries out in protest, "Trip, NOOO!"

Notacon wraps his tentacled arms around him, and begs, "Trip, please, no! You can't do this!" Trip crouches down and faces his mutant pal once again, promising, "It's okay! I'm NOT afraid to stand up for what's right." Notacon fails at arguing, "But Trip, what if... ?!" Trip wonders rhetorically, "If we don't do it, then who will?"

The mutant stammers, realizing he's correct. Trip stands tall again, facing Eric and pointing at him, vowing, "You WON'T hurt him!" Quantum Ranger targets his Quantum Defender at Trip once again, and informs him viciously, "You're WRONG." Wes shouts out Trip's name, though the Rangers remain off to the side, unsure of the proper thing to do to ensure a safe outcome.

Eric slowly begins to squeeze the scarlet colored trigger of the Defender.

Suddenly Eric is hit by a dozen blue laser blast, making him lose his aim on Trip and Notacon.

Eric falls onto one knee, but gets back up and snarls.

"Who Did THAT!?" He screamed

"It was Me!" A voice said

Everyone turned to see two people standing on a ridge.

Well, one was human, the other was not human at all.

Standing on the edge was an 18 year old male with shining purple hair, tan skin, and two different colored eyes.

His left eye was Blood Red, while the right eye was Electric Blue, the Pupils were green.

He was wearing black jacket with purple interior linings and on the back was a Timber Wolf, above the wolf it says "Courageous Timber Wolf: Spirit Of The Earth"

His right arm was different from his other, it was not human. It was covered by a Charcoal Black coat of armour, like an insect's carapace.

The articulated ridges that ran throughout it, as well as the exposed palm glowed with a bright, Purple light.

Next to him was a lumbering robot, it was black with a little grey here and there. His eyes were an electric blue visor which hummed.

His left arm was a laser cannon, of which the barrel was smoking.

"Who is that?" Asked Lucas

"Never mind that, what's that thing he's with?" Asked Katie

"You! Did you just shoot me?" Eric asked furiously

"Not really, Kade did" the boy said

"And it was an awesome shot" Kade said

"What do you think your doing? I'm a good guy!" Eric asked

"From what I just saw, you don't seem to be. Just because someone is different, doesn't make them a freak! It makes us unique" The Boy said

He lifted up his arm, and showed it to Eric

Trip smiled, he might not have known this boy, but he was supporting him.

"And if you can't handle seeing something that's different, then your more of a freak then we are!" He yelled at Eric.

Eric's fist balled up as he fired his Quantum Defender at the boy.

The shots hit the boy in the stomach, and blood leaked from the wound.

"ERIC! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Wes screamed

"What was necessary, that was another mutant!" Eric said

"Sorry pal, but your not even close" the boy said as his stomach wound healed.

"What?! Nothing can heal that fast" Eric said in shock

"Well, you have my attention, and if you want to fight…then lets get violent!" He said

The boy leapt into the air, and suddenly his body converted into a furious streak of dark bruise purple energy.

Moving faster than Eric's reflexes, The boy's energy form streaks along the pavement, ripping into him, causing His body to spark massively.

Close ups of his agonized bursting reveals the boy's glowing hand is to blame mostly from the rapid and ferocious assaults.

After hitting the Quantum Ranger like a marauding merry-go-round several times, he picks off his target, and like a wolf, attacks the one with the most fear: Eric.

No longer in purple streak form, The Boy scoops Quantum Ranger under his arm and hurls his sparking body into the air.

Eric cries out, as he plummets harshly to the ground, but he gets back up.

Eric attempts to charge at the boy fiercly, only to have the boy counter his approach with greater speed and strength.

The boy slams into Eric, grabbing his chest and dragging him back the way he came, painfully.

He releases the Quantum Ranger into the air, tossing his screaming body straight into the side of a building.

Eric hits his back against the building, and falls to the ground on his chest, but manages to get back up once again.

The Boy races at Eric, converts himself into the bruise purple streak of energy, and tears through him.

He cuts back through him, then hits from above, totaling about four passes in all.

The Quantum Ranger lets out blinding sparks from the impacts, finally falling to the ground when the boy ceases his onslaught of assaults.

Coming to a halt, and returning to his natural dark, tall and brooding state, The boy rises to a fully standing position, just across from his prey.

"You couldn't even go toe to toe with me on your best day! Your pathetic" The boy said as he walked over and kicked Eric in the stomach.

"You were talking all that good shit a few minutes ago…then you got your ass kicked by a boy!" The Boy said

Eric painfully got up and began to limp away, but pointed at the boy "This isn't over! I will bring you in" he said as he disappeared.

"Yeah, we'll see" the boy said as the Giant Robot walked over to him.

"So, judging by the rangers and the vehicles I've been scanning, it's a year before Wild Force" Kade said

"2000? Damn, I was only 5 years old that time" The Boy said

"We need to find a way to send ourselves back…to the future!" Kade said pointing a digit forward.

Brendan chuckled "That's so corny! Okay Dr. Brown, how bout we put useless shit on you and go 88 miles per hour to travel through time?" The boy asked

"I'm kidding master" Kade said laughing

The Time Force rangers watched the conversation between the boy and the machine.

"The robot has a free will of its own! And it calls that kid his master?" Katie asked Jen

"That doesn't bother me, did you see his right arm? That's not human nor mutant. That's something else entirely" Jen said

"Alright, let's find somewhere to lay low, until I can build a Time Bridge" The Boy said as the two began to walk away.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Jen said as the two stopped

"What do you want?" The boy asked

Flashing her badge at the boy, she says "Time Force! Your coming with us!" She said

The boy smirked "Oh, is that right? I don't think so" he said

"Tell you what Pinkie , I'll go with you…if you can catch me" The Boy said

"That shouldn't be much of a challenge" Jen said

"Oh, fleshling, how wrong you are" Kade said

Kade suddenly began to change and shift, until he was a black Shelby GT500 KR Mustang With Grey Racing Stripes and Two Blue Strobe Lights humming on the grill.

Jen's eyes were about to pop out of her skull.

"Whoa!? Did that robot just turn into a car?" Wes asked

"Into a very sweet car?" Lucas asked

The boy opened Kade's door and turned to the Pink Time Force Ranger.

"Mirage says "Catch Me If You Can!" He said as he climbed into the car and shut the door.

Jen snapped out of her trance "Hey! Get back here!" She screamed as she pulled out her Chrono Blaster and fired, hitting the rear windshield.

The Blast struck, but didn't leave a scratch.

The Engine roared to life, growling with primal fury.

The tires then spun and squealed as the car peeled out and disappeared from her sight.

Unnoticed by everyone, Frax had witnessed the whole thing, and was very intrigued.

"A Boy and A Robot? Ransik will want to hear this" Frax said


End file.
